


Last Chance

by DprLvr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, B/B - Freeform, Complete, Diaper, Diaper Sex, Gay, Love, M/M, Oral, Piss Play, diaper love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 74,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: Chance just got dragged to the last place he thought he would end up, a special school.  He thought for sure he was headed straight to jail, instead the cops took him to school.  It is a very special school, though, they take the worst of the worst, the shit on society's shoes, and turn them around.  Read how Chance gets turned around.
Kudos: 1





	Last Chance

Last Chance

****Warning, this story contains scenes of gay teen sexuality, diaper wearing and usage, and all around naughtiness, if this is not the sort of story that you are looking for, then I encourage you to leave now. If, however, you are looking for just this sort of story, then I hope that you enjoy. If for whatever reason it is illegal or immoral for you to read this story, then I leave that up to you, the reader to decide whether it is worth it for you to risk it. Please remember that this story, as are all my others, is my property, I write it for myself and share with others who may enjoy them. Please request permission before sharing it anywhere else. Should you care to read any of my other stories, they are all available at Nifty, in the authors section, under my name, EricH. If you would like to contact me about this or any of my other stories, feel free to do so at Erich5748 at ymail.com, but please no flames, you were warned about what this story involved. Please also remember that this is a free site, but needs our help to stay free, so donate what you can. Thanks, hope you enjoy.**** 

Chapter 1

A tiny waif of a little street urchin, was just led into the last place in the world that he thought he would be taken by the police, or anyone for that matter. Two police officers were forcefully marching him to his destination, holding his arms very firmly, ensuring that he neither runs for it, or hits them, again. He had already hit them several times, and they damn near cuffed him, but they decided against, barely. He thought for sure, with his track record, that he was surely going straight to jail this time. He sighed at that though, 'I guess I really am following my mom's foot steps, but, this is not jail, well, entirely', he thought, but the officer said it is his Last Chance.

“Please have a seat. You may call me Peter, no one can pronounce my last name anyway, and besides, we're not formal here. Let me just read this over for a few moments, and then we'll talk.” The incredibly tall and imposing principal of his new school said.

He sat, saying nothing as the huge man took his seat on the other side of the desk. The police officers are still standing right beside him, each with a hand on his shoulder with downward pressure, ensuring that he stays seated. Peter then grabbed a folder, it is fairly large, and the young man can clearly see his name written on the front of it, Chance Walters. He knows what all is in this folder, half of it great, half of it horrible. He sat there patiently awaiting what his new school principal would have to say. It took several minutes.

“So, Chance, funny that you're coming to this school with that name.”

“Yes, ha ha, Sir, very funny.” He said flatly.

“Yes, well, while not it's real name, Last Chance really is what this school is. From here, most kids either do well, or they go to jail. Your file is like none I've ever read before. Absolutely brilliant, twelve years old, in grade ten already, but absolutely vicious. It says here that you beat the living snot out of, lets see, how many kids now, ah, yes, twelve.”

“I promise you Sir, I started not one of those fights, I never swung first, but I sure as fuck finished them.”

“Yes, I see that as well. At least two fights were witnessed by teachers. The last one, let's see, what'd he say. Said that the kid who was attempting to bully you, tried to kick you, but you grabbed his foot, yanked it, causing him to fall into the splits. It also notes here the poor boy hadta have surgery to repair fully torn groin muscles, and the impact damage may have permanently removed him from the gene pool.”

“Yes, well, wasn't my intention to remove him from the gene pool, but if you're that fucking stupid, I have no qualms about doing so either.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Yes. Then, the previous one that was witnessed, says the boy swung at you, you grabbed his arm, then pulled yourself up, straddled his body, wrapped your legs around him, and then beat him unconscious before he even hit the ground.”

“Yes, well, he shouldn't have tried to fight me, and he certainly shouldn't have told me that he'd happily beat my gay baby ass and then gang rape me with all his friends, now, should he. They all think that because I'm half their size, that I'm gay, or that I wear diapers, that I'll be an easy mark, that I'll take their shit, well, I won't. No one will push me around.” He said firmly.

“No, he certainly shouldn't have, but you nearly killed him.”

“So.” He scoffed.

“Let's see, family life. Father, died when you were three, says here likely drug and or gang related, and certainly not natural causes. Mother, convicted three times for drug possession, twice for dealing, and three times for prostitution. You're currently in foster care, waiting for your mom to get out of jail, but they've already said you're never going back to her. The way it says it in here, you're not exactly happy about that.”

“No, I'm not. Fuck, you think the kids are horrible in how they treat me, it's nothing like the foster families. I'm in a group home now, because no one will keep me. Not only are they afraid I'll rape all their boys, well, I would fuck em if they let me, that's for sure, but I never needta rape anyone, they're always willing, and I cost too damned much money because of my diapers. Like I always told them, they get reimbursed for them, it's a medical issue, but no, no one listens to the gay baby freak. My mom may not be exactly the prized parent you had, but she does love me, and she understands me.”

“Ha, that's funny kid. My dad beat the living shit outta me, nearly every fucking day, my mom rented me out to any man that'd pay. Granted, they caught me riding a boy, so they knew I was gay anyway, but still, I hadn't been ready for that, I was eight.”

“I was the same age when I had my first man too, but I searched him out, and he pounded my Pampered pussy good. Fuck he filled me.”

“You were small enough at eight to fit in Pampers.”

“I fit in them 'til I was ten. I'm not exactly big, in case you hadn't noticed, I only just barely reach past your waist, and I bet I could fit in just one of your pants legs.”

“Fair enough. So, you say your mom at least understands you?”

“Yeah, she said it's her fault that I'm so small and that my head's fucked like it is to cause me to need diapers. She wasn't exactly a prize winner then either, but she swears she didn't do drugs or alcohol, she actually doesn't do them herself, just sells, but she says that she didn't know she was pregnant 'til the day she started spotting, and went to the hospital. They told her that she was pregnant, and that she was going into labour, but that it was too soon. She said if she had've realized that she was pregnant, she wouldn't have been so much the active whore, she would've toned it down lots, she was pretty active back then, usually she had lots of men, sometimes all at the same time. They tried to delay the labour, they kept her in the hospital to save me, but, three days later, and far too early, I was born. I officially died three times before I was five days old, but, clearly I survived, just not without problems. It's funny, I'm so fucking small, the doctors have already told me I may have to have help to go through puberty, and that I have such small hopes of growing too big and strong that I should not even try, yet I'm smart and I'm way stronger than I look.”

“Interesting. So, you clearly know you're smart.”

“Yeah, I never try, all the work that they can pile on me I do quickly and easily, and I've told teachers that they're wrong on numerous occasions, and then gave them the proof. I remember virtually everything I read and see, and I've already been told I could go to university at any time I wanted. Of course, there's not one university out there that'll take me, and I sure as fuck can't afford to go anyway. No, I'll probably end up a fucking prostitute like my mom. What else is there to do when you're defective.”

“There's other options, believe me. And it says here that you're incredibly mean and scary. One teacher, it says here, was reprimanded for telling you that you're gonna end up on America's Most Wanted as a psychopathic mass murderer.”

“Good, glad, not entirely unwarranted, but also not true. I have zero interest in killing anyone. I'm not like that. All I want is understanding and the ability to just live my life, but no, everyone hasta tease the baby. Do you have any fucking idea how many kids have pulled down my pants to expose my diapers, do you have any idea the sheer amount of taunting and teasing I've hadta deal with. Fuck, it's horrible. Finally, one day I just snapped, and when I called the kid a fucking retard, and he went to hit me, I pummeled him and flattened him as well. I was in grade three. After that, I vowed I wasn't gonna take any more of their shit. Talk shit, get hit, that's my motto, but, like I said, I never take the first swing, but I sure as fuck take the last one.”

“Good to hear. At least, sorta. So, you've probably been a student at every school in the entire city, haven't you?”

“Nah, missed two, was hoping for the whole set.” He laughed.

“You have a nice laugh, you should do so more often.”

“Thanks. Not much to laugh at these days.”

“No, I understand. So, here you don't get expelled for any of the shit that you've pulled at other schools, I have much stronger punishments for little fuckups in my school. I don't give you what you're hoping for, most of the kids here don't even wanna be in school, at least before coming here, no, I give you exactly what you deserve.”

“Are you allowed to talk like that?”

“Every bit as much as you are. I don't give a rats ass about language in this school, are you fucking kidding me. Say what you needta say, say it how you needta say it, and don't let feelings get in the way. You think this is just a Last Chance school for kids, no, this was my last chance as well. Granted, I've been here for ten years, and I was only a lowly teacher when I started, but I love this place, and guess what, I've helped hundreds of you little fuckups now to become far more than you ever thought you could.”

“How'd you end up here.”

“One punched a student into a three month coma.”

“Impressive. I've never hit someone that hard.”

“Yeah, well, the fucking retard shouldn't have pulled a knife on me and attempted to stab me. Yeah, he tries to stab me, and I'm the one that gets punished. I even told the kids' parents in court that their son got exactly what he deserved, and that the next time he pulls a knife on someone, I hope they shoot and kill the little fuckup. They were furious, they were rich beyond belief, tried to have me convicted and everything, but even the judge deemed my actions well within tolerances, and told the kids' parents to get their son into therapy, because he desperately needed it. I'm happy to say, the next year, when he came to my school, because he tried the same shit on a student, and was on probation, when he got even just the tiniest bit out of line, I called his probation officer. Of course, I said nothing, the other students all said it for me.

“So, yeah, the school district begrudgingly gave me a job back, but it was here, they said it's my Last Chance as well, and I've done well here. I suppose it helps that I come from the same background as many of the kids here. Inner city scum, no love from the 'rents, running the streets from the time I was five, fucking and getting fucked from the time I was seven. I know what most of the kids have gone through, I lived through it, and I've helped far more than you can imagine.”

“How many of them have you fucked?”

“Not one. I have a loving husband.”

“Nuts, I bet you're fucking huge, you'd probably even fill me too full, and no one's managed to make me squeal yet.”

“No, I'd probably split you in half.”

“Ooh, now you're just making me fucking horny.”

“Yes, well, you can take care of that on your own later.”

“Yeah, that's all I've had lately at all. I have a strict curfew at the home I'm in, and there's no boys there willing. None of them are really my type anyway, and none would likely be willing to be diapered, so I'm getting blue balls something fierce.”

“I doubt that you can get blue balls yet, I'm betting that because you still look like an eight year old that you can't wet cum yet at all.”

“No, but I sure as fuck try, and I might not 'til I'm at least fifteen, when the doctor said he'd likely haveta start me on the drugs to kick start puberty if I didn't start on my own.”

“I'm sure you try, just like I did. I was a little bit of a later bloomer, but not by much older than you are now, and I was cumming buckets into any willing hole, as long as it was a boy, and I'd let anyone fill me as full as they could.”

“Same. But do you like being filled with piss as well?”

“On occasion I can be talked into that. I'm a dirty slut, well, used to be, just not so much any more, but my husband and I do get good and slutty with each other lots still.”

“Nice. Bet you piss like a fucking race horse, I'd probably end up with your piss bubbling out my mouth, that'd be fucking awesome.”

“You might say that.”

“Fuck, now you're really making me horny.”

“Not my intention, you're just a dirty little gay baby boy slut.”

“Thanks, that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me in far too long.”

“Considering how I was, I too would've taken that as a massive compliment as well.” He laughed.

“Yeah, well, that's who and what I am, and I love it.” Chance said happily.

“Good. So, all punishments are held in school, I have a sheet here with all the bad deeds that you can do, and then what the punishment for said bad deed is, you needta read this and then sign it. If you don't, well, these fine police officers here, they take you to juvi, it's pretty simple. This is your one and only, final chance, you were told from here you get to go to jail, and they mean it. The family of the kid you nearly killed is furious, they think you're a menace, and you are, but, I think there's some good in you that we can break open.”

“They should be furious, but they're furious at the wrong person. It's not my fault their useless piece of shit son's a bully.”

“I know, right. They swing first, we just finish the fight, and we're the bad guys.”

“That's what I said. Why should I be punished because he was the fucking retard who tried to fight me. So what if he hadta go for surgery, so what if he can't have kids, good, the world will be a better place without him breeding anyway. How the fuck is that my fault. I even told them that, that their son was useless, that he's a piece of shit, and that because they raised him to become a monster, that so are they. The kids dad nearly hit me, and I said, yeah, I see where your useless son gets it from, and the police officer hadta restrain him, yet he's too rich, he never got in trouble at all, and I get told I'm the menace to society.”

“I personally don't see it as your fault at all, but the court has a different idea I guess. So, read and sign, or you know where you go.”

“Ooh, you drive a hard bargain.” He said, and then grabbed the paper that was being handed to him, took less than thirty seconds to read it, and then signed it.”

“Did you actually read it all, or do you just not care?”

“Yes, I read it all. Would you like me to tell you what it says?”

“Actually, I'd love to see if your memory really is that good, so yes please.”

Chance recited back exactly, word for word, what was written on the page, Peter reading as Chance spoke, clearly impressed.

“Impressive. I can honestly say, I've never met someone like you before.”

“I hope that's a good thing.”

“It is. You're incredibly bright, but you're a rotten little shit. Your brightness is being tarnished by all that shit that's been piled on you all these years, and I'd liketa help you polish that turd and truly make you shine.”

“You speak so eloquently.” Chance laughed.

“Thanks, ever the poet.” Peter laughed as well.

“Personally I think you're wasting your time.”

“Yes, well, we all see our own faults as insurmountable, yet, who cares. I bet you, here and now, that I can make you shine, that I can make you wanna live and do so much good, that you'll be better than you ever dreamed. I always promise every student that comes through my doors that I'll help them, as much as they'll let me, but you, no, I think you're special, I feel so much good in you, you have a shocking amount of love and goodness buried in you that's trying to escape, and I wanna help you embrace it all. You're court obligated to stay here until you're sixteen, though I think that with as brilliant as you are, you're gonna graduate long before that, but you still haveta stay 'til you're at least sixteen. The order says, sixteen, graduate, prison, in that order, but that prison could be axed if the first two are met.”

“And how many kids have you hadta send to jail?”

“Too many, thirteen now, but still far too many. I still lay awake some nights wondering what more I could've done.”

“You have a lot of love in you, I respect that. I used to try to love people, I never wanted to hurt anyone, but eventually I just couldn't do it any more. I don't think you're right, but I respect your opinion, yet, I hope you're right as well.”

“Thanks, I think I am. Now, this isn't a boarding school, per say, you do have freedom to leave as you desire, except during school hours. Eight am to three pm, you are absolutely obligated to be here, unless you have a doctors note stating otherwise. If you're sick, and we can see that, and we know how to detect fakes, then you'll get to go to a quiet room where you can rest. We have a doctor on staff here to see to most of your medical needs, we have a therapist on staff to see to your mental needs, we do several group therapy sessions a week, and you're more than welcome to join them whenever you wish. I promise you, sometimes just getting to talk out the shit in your life is so refreshing.

“This facility is open twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. We have a small dorm room, split in half for boys and girls, but there's to be zero sex here, as you clearly saw on the rules sheet, so if you need a safe and warm place to sleep, you may do so here. We have a fully staffed cafeteria here, serving up healthy foods pretty much twenty four seven as well. We have set meal times for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but if you need food at other times, there's usually something available. If you need to eat, you can do so here.

“You need never bring a lunch, and we suggest you just don't, most kids never brought anything close to healthy, nor near enough. Same for breakfast, just eat it here. You're small, sure, but I can tell that you're borderline malnourished as well, if not full on, so you desperately needta get some good food into you. Like myself, I'm willing to bet that that's half your growth problem right there. I never ate properly, which meant I never grew properly, and once I started eating right, I started growing, quite rapidly in my case, hopefully not so rapidly in yours though. How long have you been in group homes?”

“Three years?”

“That's a long time to haveta live in a place like that.”

“Yeah, but what other choice do I have. No one will take me any more. I scare everyone.”

“Not me.”

“Yeah, well, you're a freak like me.”

“Only freaky in the sheets my boy.” Peter grinned brightly.

“Will you quit saying shit like that, you damn near made me cum.”

“Shocked you didn't earlier.”

“Me too, it's been weeks since I had sex last, I prefer once or twice a day.”

“Same.”

“Yeah, and doing it myself just doesn't do it.”

“Know how you feel.”

“Wish you did.”

“Not like that, pervert.” Peter grinned even brighter still.

“Thanks, second nicest thing anyone's said to me in a long time.”

“I bet. Now, if you're addicted to anything, drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, pain killers, what have you, let me know now, and we'll get you through detox to get you all cleaned up. Probably fully a quarter of you that come through my doors are addicted to at least one thing.”

“Nah, nothing like that. That was one thing my mom begged me never to do. Funny considering she dealt, but, like she said, she makes money off of other peoples weaknesses, but that I shouldn't do so, because it really does ruin lives. Never even tried any of them at all, though I've been offered hundreds of times.”

“Good to hear. Now, I think you could probably stand to go get some food. Oh, and how's your diaper, you were looking a little soggy when you came in?”

“I'm starving, but I always am, I'm the smallest in the home, and even though I've warned the others what I'm gonna do if they don't let me eat, there's already never enough food for all of us, and most days we're all a little hungry. As for my super soggy baby diaper, it's getting pretty close to needing changed, why, would you liketa change me?”

“Nope. Not allowed to, not that I would, even if I was allowed to, I know exactly where you want that soggy baby bum change to go.”

“Nuts.”

“Yeah. Now, I'm betting you probably don't get very good thick thirsty tape on baby diapers at the group home, so I already have here for you some really good ones. They're the same ones that a couple of the other boys here use, but you clearly wouldn't fit theirs.”

“There's other diaper wearers here?”

“Sure are.”

“How come.”

“Can't answer that. We never divulge others' secrets, remember rule number eight?”

“Fair enough.”

“I'll show you to the diaper change room, so you can get changed, then we'll go get you some much needed food, and finally we'll tour the facilities.”

“Okay, thanks.”

As soon as they left the office, Peter informed the officers that they are no longer needed, that he has the menace well under control, but that he will call if he needs to, and so, they headed out. Peter showed Chance to the diaper change room, showed him where everything is, and then left the room, closing the door behind himself, though wishing that he really could stay and help the shockingly pretty little boy change his super soggy baby diaper. His hot hard dick barely concealed at all by his tight underwear, it took a lot to refuse Chance, but he is not the first, nor will he be the last to fling himself at Peter.

Chance took the opportunity to change himself properly. For the first time in a long time, he has diaper rash cream, and lotion, as well as proper wipes, and really good diapers. He loves the feel of these diapers, they are super soft, super thick, and they look super durable and absorbent as well. As he is lotioning himself up, though, he cannot help jacking off enough to let him cum once, talking to the amazingly hot man had made him so horny, what he would not give to have the chance to be fucked by the huge school principal even just once.

Once done, and redressed, he rejoined his principal in the hall.

“Clearly we needta stop in the store room and get you some new pants. We always have lots here, but these ones are already a little on the small side for you, but with that much better and thicker diaper, it really shows.”

“I don't mind.”

“I'm sure you don't. We have clothes though, and I think I even still have a few diaper shirts that are about your size in there, so let's go there first, shall we.”

“Okay, you're the boss.”

Peter just laughed and led the way down the hall, and only four doors down, they entered a room. It is not locked, and there is a change stall at the end. There are racks and racks of clothes. None of them are great quality, but everything is reasonably good and well cleaned.

“Looks like this room gets used a lot.”

“Yeah, I go to the thrift stores at least once a month to restock in here. All students are allowed to come here whenever they need something new and get what they need. You're also encouraged to leave your old clothes here for the next student to use, just throw them in the hamper, and they'll be cleaned and put back on the racks. Anything that needs repaired, will get it in our sewing class, and I always buy lots of not so good used clothes, so that you can all learn repairing clothes as well. It's a valuable life skill, same as cooking, so you all learn all that. This isn't like a traditional school in any way, you'll learn nearly anything here you wanna learn, I've made sure of that. I don't have a huge budget for materials, but I spend it wisely, I shop a lot at the thrift stores, I trash pick for materials for the wood and metal shops, bags of rags and whatnot for the sewing class, so on and so forth. The only thing that I never haveta worry about are food and medical stuff, that's all covered easy.”

“That's really cool.”

“Thanks. My husband and I do that pretty near every weekend, you'll meet him soon enough, he's the shop and technologies teacher here.”

“That's allowed, hell, does the school board know you're gay and married?”

“Yes, they know, but they can't say anything about it, we met and got married before we started working together.”

“And how'd he end up here.”

“Because he wanted to be, not because he hadta be. He wanted the chance to make a difference, just like me.”

“Oh. Shocked they allowed it.”

“They didn't actually know we were married 'til well after, neither of us said anything. By then, he'd already done so well here, that they just left it.” He grinned.

“Nice.”

“So, I think this diaper shirt will fit you, and yes, there are two, so take them both. Your shirt is questionable at best, so, here, try this one, and these pants should look good on you, and they look like they'll fit no problems.”

“Okay, thanks.” Chance said, and then went to start stripping right where he is.

“Unh unh, in the change room. I know what you're trying to do, and you can't play that innocence card on me, it doesn't work.” Peter laughed.

“Nuts.” Chance giggled at having been caught, and went to the change room.

Chance came out only two minutes later, much more presentable.

“Perfect, once more, my gay eyes do not deceive me, not sure how I can pick out clothes so perfectly, I suppose it's a gift.” He laughed.

“They do fit perfectly, and they don't show my diaper too much, just enough to know if you know what to look for, I like that. Any chance there are shoes as well, these are too small and pretty near worn out?”

“Of course, over here.” Peter said, leading Chance to that rack. 

They looked over the small selection for a few minutes, but because Chance really is so small, and most of the clothes have been bought for bigger boys, there was only one pair that would fit, but would still be a bit big. Peter deemed them better than what he has, so Chance put them on. Peter said that he would find more later for him.

“Okay, lunch, then tour. Come on.”

“Okay.” Chance said, happy to have the ability to maybe have a really good filling lunch.

When they walked in the cafeteria, Chance nearly stumbled, the smell of such good food wailed on him so. He did stop, he breathed in deeply, and smelled the wonderful smells for a few seconds. Peter just grinned and waited. Chance excitedly went up to the buffet tables and started opening up the various lids, because everything was kept covered, to see what all there is. Chance grabbed a plate, once he knew what there was, and started loading it up. Peter warned him not to take too much, but Chance soundly ignored him. He had a large plate loaded full of hot foods, and then one bowl loaded full of salad. Peter led him to a table, and Chance started digging in.

Now, Peter has seen many a boy eat over the years, and has seen many of them pack away shocking amounts of food, but never before had he seen such a small boy eat so much, because the bloody kid went back for seconds, and ate all that too, and then went and had dessert as well.

“Fuck, are you gonna explode?” Peter laughed when Chance finally said he was full.

“Only if I don't get fucked soon.”

“Once more, know how you feel.”

“Once more, wish you did.”

“Yes, well, not gonna happen, so quit torturing yourself.”

“In actual answer, no, I finally feel full though. I haven't gotten to eat near enough lately, I was really hungry.”

“That'll probably be puberty at least trying to start, you need lotsa good quality food to give you all the energy you need to change.”

“Then I needta eat like that every day.”

“No, not like that, you'll hurt yourself more in the long run doing that. You don't wanna get fat.”

“No, you got that right. Fuck, there was a kid in my last school that looked like a fucking beach ball with arms and legs. I think that's possibly one of the worst cases of child abuse I've ever seen. How can anyone let someone they love look like that. He couldn't even walk ten steps before he hadta stop and catch his breath. I bet he has a fifteen year old heart attack.”

“I know what you mean, and yes, I think that that should be construed as child abuse as well. So, now for the tour.”

Peter led the way, showing Chance everything about the school and where everything is. The school is old, it is worn, but it is clean, and reasonably well kept, considering the kids it houses. It is damn near a prison, but Peter tries his hardest to prevent it from feeling like it. The walls are all painted bright and cheery colours, there are really cool graffiti type murals all over the place, lots of fun decorations that it looks like students have made, and while nothing looks new or in great condition, everything has been repaired and fixed up as best the students can

So far, Chance has only seen about a dozen kids, other than a couple classes where they could peek in, because there was glass on the doors.

“So, exactly how many students do you have now?”

“With you, one hundred and sixteen.”

“Wow, really, all this space for so few kids?”

“Yep.”

“My last school was the same size and had just over a thousand kids stuffed in it.”

“Yes, well, the supposedly good kids certainly would never agree to come here, and thankfully there's really not very many of you bad apples out there that deserve this school.”

“Fair enough.”

“And yes, I do think you deserve this school, but not for the reason others might think so. Sure, you've been shit on, sure you've been pushed around, and absolutely you've become a right little asshole, but here I take the worst of the worst, and I turn them around and help them to become more than they ever dreamed possible. We can teach you so much here, all you haveta do is try. Oh, and we are allowed to physically restrain you here, I made it very clear that if we haveta do so, that we will, and that there are no repercussions from doing so. So, if you don't try, I will put you in a sleeper hold 'til you agree to learn.”

“You'd only try it once.” Chance grinned brightly.

“That's the spirit. You are a spirited young fucker, and I will enjoy breaking you and making you good.”

“I've already been broken in, but I'd certainly let you try breaking me again, I could absolutely pretend to be an unbroken stallion, I could rock your world.”

“I'm sure you could, and I bet we'd have a blast, every pun intended of course, but no, get your head outta the gutter.”

“Sorry, not gonna happen, I was born with my head in the gutter, I am gutter trash after all.”

“Yeah, well, what you were, what you may've been born with means nothing here, I tell all the kids here all the time, here you may be on your last chance with society, but here we call it your first chance to truly shine.”

“That's actually kinda nice.”

“We do try, really we do. No one here's had what you'd call a normal life, hell, mine and yours are downright tame in comparison to some, and no, I won't tell you. Go to group, you'll learn lots there. Probably more than even you wanted to know. I've had kids in the past that were drugged heavily by their parents, then fucked, they were raped, plain and simple, they were hooked on drugs, then sold to anyone to pay for the drugs. So yeah, our stories are bad, but sadly, there are worse. I'll give you a full schedule later, but like I said, we're open every day, all day. Friday nights are movie and pizza night, Sunday's are pajama days, and we just play games all day, Saturday is craft day, you get to do just about any kinda craft you want, we try and have something for everyone here. There's more, lots more, of course, but, like I said, you get a schedule as well.”

“Wow, all this in a school, and unfortunately I knew kid who had that happen, killed himself because of it, he was gay, but they made him fuck girls, they filmed it, they even had him rape babies, but only girls.”

“Honestly, that sorta thing happens far more frequently than most realize, which is sick. As for having all this in a school, we try to make it the best place we can for all us gutter trash, and if they'd give me the funding and the space to do it, I'd just make this a full boarding school. I almost have them talked into it.”

“Yeah, but then we couldn't have fun guests.”

“I already thought of that, and we'd really haveta have it so that there's only two people per room, and they can work out private time amongst themselves. Trust me, I know how teen boys and girls are. Well, sorta the girls, I can assume they're pretty near as bad as we are.”

“Not a clue either, there's as much chance of me being with a girl as a snowman walking through hell and lasting more than a step or two.”

“Same here actually.” Peter laughed.

“What do I do in the mean time though. My care home is clear across the city?”

“I'd say move into the one down the road, but they're already over capacity. They're only supposed to have like ten kids there, but last I heard, they have eighteen or nineteen. I know there's a few more around, but, I know they're all full as well.”

“Yeah, mine's over capacity as well, I share a two bed room with two others, they hadta bring in a cot for me. Not that it bothers me all that much, but still, not the greatest.”

“Yeah, from what I understand, this is the same problem all over the city.”

“Yeah, ain't city livin' awesome. Wide open spaces, clean crisp fresh air, oh, and bodies falling in the street like fucking flies.”

“Wish I could leave the city, to tell you the truth, but not sure I could any more, and besides, I do love my job here.”

“If you try and make it half as good as you say you do, then I'll probably love coming here. You said you do have some dorm space, could I just maybe move in here temporarily 'til something closer opens up, 'cause I'll never make it here and back every day and not get murdered.”

“Of course, there's already at least five other boys, and three girls that pretty much stay here full time, but a couple that come and go a little. They're like you though, they need some action. Oh, that reminds me, we always have condoms and proper lube, we must implore you to use them, please, use them, we've lost too many students to STD's, six already, and another who's infected.”

“Fuck, that sucks.”

“It does, they had so much potential, now they're dead, just because they didn't use a fucking condom.”

“If I don't know and or trust them, then they haveta wear. The problem, I truly do love being filled fully, but, I do demand they wear if I don't know them.”

“Good, I'm glad. Our doctor will call you in within the next day or two and test you for everything, so that we know, and, more importantly, so that you know. If you've had sex, and you think you might be at risk, go and ask him to test you again, and he will. We're all very understanding around here, like I already said, we're all from the same place, we all know the risks, and we'd rather test you a hundred times than have you get something and then accidentally pass it on.”

“Thanks. I've been tested several times, my friends and I always went and tested, and if they wanted the chance to fuck me raw, then they hadta come back squeaky clean, and I always tested with them, so that they knew I was as well.”

“Good, I'm glad.”

“My mom's a whore, she did at least teach me a few things, granted, most people would think that their mother telling their sons this at the age of eight might be a touch wrong, but really, it was good advice, and she knew I was fucking and getting fucked anyway.”

“I see nothing wrong with it, and if you were already sexually active, then it was truly imperative if you ask me.”

“That's what she said. So, wheres the dorm then, I have nothing at my old place, I can just call them and tell them I have a new home, and that they can recycle my stuff to the next kids?”

“Upstairs. Follow me. I think we're about done down here anyway. The only thing left are the shops, but they're outside anyway, so we can check them out later.”

“Okay. There seems to be lotsa extra rooms, couldn't you use them for dorm rooms?”

“Technically speaking, I'm not allowed. The only reason I was able to turn the one I did into a dorm, is because it has its own separate washroom facilities attached. Not even sure why, but it does, so it works. They say I'd needta have at least twice as much washrooms, and full wash facilities in order to make it work. We're not allowed to make those changes though, which is stupid, we could do it ourselves I bet, and I bet I could get a lot of the supplies donated.”

“Give me two hours, tops, with the man or men in charge of that decision, and I guarantee success.”

“He's hopelessly straight.”

“So. Bet I could turn him so fucking gay he never looks at another female. I've done it before.”

“I just bet you have, but no, that's just not gonna happen.”

“What about those portable buildings that they use in work camps and things, I know they make dorm units with full washrooms. I offered a guy I once fucked to come with him and be his dorm slut, he damn near took me up on the offer too, fuck that would've been heaven, twelve big burly oil field men, fucking me every day.”

“That's what I've been looking for. I even had a line on six of the damned things that some company was getting rid of for so stupid cheap it wasn't funny, but someone else scooped the deal, asshole. I even told him what I needed them for, but he didn't care, said he arrived with the money first, so they're his. I'm constantly keeping my ears to the ground though.”

“Oh, okay. If I'm gonna do this, I almost don't wanna leave.”

“My husband and I go home every night, but only to sleep. Honestly, if we had a room here, we'd stop renting our place and just live here too.”

“Are there rules about washrooms for you guys as well?”

“Yes, the most strict, we're not allowed to use the same wash facilities as the students, and while there is a teachers only washroom with shower, it's not exactly great.”

“Considering what I know people pay for rent here, and how little I know teachers usually make, I'm betting you don't live in a hugely fancy place anyway, is your washroom really that much better that it's worth it?”

“No, in fact the washroom here would be nicer, but there's really nowhere to set up a proper room for us.”

“I think there's lotsa room, it'd just be a matter of setting it up or building what you need.”

“Again, the problem is, we're not allowed to make any permanent changes to the building, at all.”

“Who says it hasta be permanent then. How many other teachers would take the chance to live here, how big do you all need your rooms, I bet one of the unused classrooms could easily be made into four reasonable sized rooms.”

“Fuck, probably all of them.”

“Exactly. Is there a room or rooms near to the washrooms that you could use, so that it's close?”

“Several, actually, it's in the back wing that's not even used any more.”

“Then why the hell haven't you done it yet?”

“Because it's not allowed.”

“When was the last time anyone even came and checked up on you and really looked at the school, honestly.”

“Two years ago.”

“There you have it, what they don't know can't hurt them, and, like I said, make it non permanent, don't physically attach it to anything, and what can they say.”

“Fair enough, I'll talk it over with the others tonight. Thanks.”

“No, thank you. Now we just needta find me somewhere that I can easily entertain guests and all will be good.”

“We'll see what we can come up with. So, yeah, that's pretty much everything upstairs here. Wanna go see the shops now?”

“Yes please, believe it or not, the wood shop was my favorite class in all my schools.”

“That and metal working are probably the two most popular here as well, but we get lots in the cooking class, as well as the home ec class, so sewing and all that, both boys and girls by the way. Lotsa boys wanna know how to sew, so that they can make and or fix their own clothes, because, let's face it, if we don't do our own things, who else will. We teach everything here. Hell, buncha the kids are knitting their own sweaters in that class right now, they started on toques and mitts, it's perfect.”

“That sounds like a brilliant idea actually, maybe I'll try that too.”

“You should. You're already so smart academically speaking, that we really won't be able to offer you much there, but all the other life skills that we offer here, we can teach you so much.”

“Good, because it's that stuff that I know nothing about. I'm pretty sure I'd burn water, I've never cooked before at all.”

“And here that's a mandatory course. Every student must also spend at least one day per week in the kitchen helping out for breakfast, lunch, or dinner, however, you're welcome to go more as well.”

“Good. I like that you do things differently here.”

“I haveta. Most of the kids here shrink in a traditional school setting, so everything about this hasta be geared toward what they're good at, but that doesn't mean that they get to shirk their responsibilities when it comes to the academics either, but we find other ways to teach them.”

“True enough.”

“So, here's the wood shop. As you can see, it's a decent size, just not so large as we'd all like it. None of the equipment is in perfect condition, but, the good news is, even when something breaks down, we treat it as a teaching situation, and teach you all how to repair instead of replace. I simply don't have the budget to replace everything, but with routine maintenance, which you're taught almost as much as safety, and us repairing everything, and getting good deals on tools and whatnot from various sources, we've cobbled together a pretty decent shop here. It's the same in the metal shop and the mechanics shop.”

“Nice, and I see a shit load of wooden bar clamps and spring clamps even, and some of your other clamps look hand made.”

“That's right. Once you get in here, that'll be your first project, make two of each of the three clamps we use. Not only is it good training, but it helps everyone, and they're easily repairable when they wear out. We've even made a few of our own tools too, we teach it all here.”

“So, what do you do with all the stuff the kids make?”

“If they need it at home, they can take it home, assuming of course they have one, because currently, only twenty five or so kids have a place to actually call home right now, the vast majority of my kids are in places like you're at right now. No, most of the stuff, the kids donate back to the school, so that we can use those funds to provide for the stuff that we don't get funding for, like the wood and metal and cloth and whatnot. I get a total of maybe a thousand a month for that stuff, but we need triple that, and all the kids know that this is their safe haven, and if they want all this, that they haveta help make it happen, and they happily do. It's all our responsibility to make this place work.”

“How many students do you have that go onto college or university?”

“Sixty to seventy percent, depending on the year of course, and most go into the trades and whatnot, which is excellent, they get excellent paying jobs, they don't necessarily haveta have strong academics, because, again, that's not our students' strong suits usually, and I'm happy to say, the kids rarely haveta pay for any of that. Even the kids who don't go to some form of higher education all get good jobs, because they know how to do stuff, like cooking and baking, woodworking and metal working, all that. I have less than one percent of students end up homeless, and quite often it's zero, which is where I want it of course.”

“That's really good.”

“It's excellent actually.”

“So, what's there to do around here that's fun then?”

“Lots. There's the library for reading, we tried to make it as comfortable as possible as you saw, then there's all the crafts that you're welcome to do, and you're welcome to use the computer lab any time there's no class in there, but no naughty business at all, and then there's a lounge with a TV, and then another lounge with several TV's and games systems, they're older, but who cares, they're still loadsa fun. There's also the gym, and even the outside areas, and we have lotsa stuff for both.”

“Oh good.”

“So, it's getting really close to the end of the day, and everyone's been told to come to the gym to greet our newest family member.”

“Crap, you're gonna make me stand up in front of them all, aren't you, and you're gonna make me talk, aren't you?”

“Yep.”

“Figures. Family member?”

“Yes, we're all family here. We may have different parents, but, in so many of our cases, the family that we were granted from birth, well, fucking sucks, to put it mildly. So, we can be the family that we all deserve, because the ones we got, well I sure as hell didn't deserve.”

“I suppose you have a point. I mean, I love my mom, I know she loves me, but she sure isn't gonna win any mother of the year awards any time soon, even I can admit that. I've never had anyone else that'd even remotely consider me anything more than just a useless piece of shit that's stuck to their shoes.”

“Once more, know how you feel.”

“I'm not exactly good at speaking in front of a crowd.”

“None of us are, I've had criers, pukers, and pee'ers, no one will laugh at you. At least, if you pee yourself, no one will notice.”

“You do have a point there.”

“An old trick is to stand there, look out at the audience and imagine them in their underwear, or something else equally embarrassing.”

“I'd imagine them all in diapers, but that might make me horny, well, at least the boys at any rate.”

“I bet, you really are a diaper lover, aren't you?”

“Yeah, I really am.”

“It's funny just how many of you I've had through this school, and I think every last one of them was at least half gay as well.”

“Really.”

“Yep.”

“I'm willing to bet you won't tell me if any of the diaper wearers in the school are gay diaper lovers huh!”

“Exactly.”

They arrived to the gym only a moment later, and Chance helped Peter to pull out the bleachers, so that all the students and teachers could sit down. Then Peter showed Chance where all the PA equipment was stored and how to set it all up. Chance was shocked that nothing was locked, but, like Peter said, locks get broken, so there is simply no point, and this way, everyone just bloody well respects things. Chance was not entirely convinced that that was a good idea, but it was all still there, so that is all that mattered. In his previous few schools, anything that was not chained down was taken in a heartbeat. Turn your back for only a moment, and almost anything would disappear. 

About two minutes after they finished, Chance had just been looking around, a soft tone played on the schools PA system, and Peter told Chance that that is the end of day notification, but that it is only used for the start and end of day, everything else was just done by paying attention. Not even two minutes after the end of day tone, all the students and staff poured into the gym and took seats in the bleachers. Once Peter saw that everyone was present, he stood up and went to the microphone and started.

“Good afternoon ladies, gentlemen, and scoundrels alike, as you hopefully all recall from our meeting yesterday, today we get to welcome a new face to our insane family. Just like all of you were when you hadta do this, he's incredibly nervous, so, remember, no laughing, as that'd be construed as bullying, and there's no bullies here, are there.”

“No Sir.” Most everyone called, but Chance plainly heard several people call him your lowness.

Peter waved to Chance, who nervously stood up and went to the microphone. It took him a few seconds, and he hardly even looked at the crowd.

“Hi, um, I'm Chance, like Peter says, funny I have that name, and coming here. I guess I'm here for the same reasons as most of you are, outside here, they think I'm an asshole, a sociopath, or I've even been called a psychopath before. I suppose maybe some of it's even my fault, but, I couldn't take the bullying anymore, so I started beating the living shit outta them instead. My motto was, talk shit, get hit. Granted, I never made the first swing, but I sure as hell took the last, and I've never been hit once. They say I'm super smart in the area of schoolwork and that, but I'm not really when it comes to people, to tell you the truth.

“The way it sounds, we were all raised about the same, in other words, I kinda wasn't really. My mom's a whore and a dealer, and is currently in jail, my dad died when I was three, and it weren't no natural causes either. So, yeah, I was a little shit, kinda am, still, but Peter made me promise to try and quit all that. So, one thing my mother and I have in common, we'll fuck or be fucked by any male possible, but where she wants money, I just wanted as much sex as I could get, though I never complained if they were willing to pay either.

“So, clearly I'm gay, and I'm happy with that, and though no one can bully me for that, because how could they bug me about something I like, they sure tried, but then I'd mouth them off, they'd swing, and I'd connect, and I was the fucking bad guy, every fucking time. The other thing that they tried to bully me for, but once more, it really doesn't bother me in the least, and I certainly don't hate it, but I haveta wear diapers twenty four seven. There, now everyone here knows, and know that they can't bully me for it, so there you have it.” Chance said, and if it were not for the microphone, no one would have heard him he said it so quietly, looking at no one, and as soon as he was finished, he went and sat down.

There were several very happy faces in the crowd from the revelations though. It was nice though, because virtually every student there had been there before, so made not one sound, which made it immensely easier on Chance. As soon as Chance sat down, Peter got back up.

“Well, thank you so much for that Chance. I can honestly say, so few have done that, and I commend you. Airing every bit of your dirty laundry in front of just over a hundred people is incredibly brave. I wish every student could do that. Eventually, like I told you before, it all comes out in group therapy, but no one here now has ever been so brave.”

“Yeah, well, I trust you, and you say they can be trusted, and that we're really all the same anyway, so, what difference is there, now they know.” Chance answered.

“Because I'm sure you couldn't possibly have heard that, here's what Chance just said.” He said, and then told them. “And I thank you Chance for taking the plunge and trusting me already, most don't for at least a couple weeks.”

“I can usually tell when someone's lying to me, I don't think you did even once, and I just feel like I can trust you.”

“Good feelings, because, no, not once did I, nor would I, and if there ever comes a time when I haveta, in order to protect someone or something else, I'll let you know why I hadta do so, just not necessary what exactly.” He said, and then told the rest of the students and staff what was just said. “And now, I think that it is close enough to craft time, so, go ahead and head out to whatever you wish to do 'til dinner time, as always, I invite every one of you to join us for crafts and dinner, and I hope to see you all there.”

Everyone cheered and flowed out. Chance stayed back with Peter.

“So, how many will leave?”

“Usually no more than two or three. Even the kids who do have homes to go to, they're not usually going to anything special, most of them don't have anything to do or to eat, so they'd rather just stay here.”

“Cool. So, what are all the crafts that I can do?”

“Let's go to the office and grab you a copy of it, so that you have the entire list. Not necessarily everything you can do every day. For some strange reason, they won't let us let you use any of the tools without supervision. I know, crazy right. But we don't always have someone qualified to watch in those rooms after hours, so we try and schedule that as best as possible, but, know that it can change from time to time, and that most changes will be posted on the doors to those rooms. Those, believe it or not, are some of the only few doors that are actually kept locked, and only because, by law, we have to.”

“Understandable.”

They made it to the office, and Peter grabbed a copy of it all, where it was held, what times, because it did vary because of certain situations. Chance took just a minute to read it all, then handed back the paper and said he memorized it, so Peter could re-use it. Peter just shook his head.

“That's truly amazing. Scary really, but in a great way. So, what would you like to do?”

“I think maybe I'll try the sewing class.”

“Okay, they're doing knitting right now, so if you're okay with learning that, then by all means, mind you, there's nothing saying you can't do some sewing as well, and I'm sure Jane would teach you that.”

“Do we call all the teachers by name?”

“Most of us don't mind, but Jane's not actually a teacher, she's a volunteer, and an ex student here. She was one of my first graduates after I started as principal and made all the changes. She's volunteered just about every day since in thanks for what we did for her. Many of our volunteers, and even a couple of our teachers, are ex students, and many went on to do great things.”

“Oh, that's good to know. So, even when we haveta leave, we don't necessarily haveta leave for life.”

“Not if you don't wanna. You wouldn't be the first student to fall in love with this school and never wish to leave.”

“Yeah, I think I have, already, it just feels so much more, well, I don't know, I guess relaxed, free, understanding maybe.”

“Because that's exactly what all it is.”

“I never wanted to be bad, you know, I hate fighting, I hate being mean, I just wanna be happy, be loved, but no one would let me. I hadta be mean, be an asshole, to survive out there, but that's not really who I am.”

“I know, I started to see that within minutes of you talking to me, you're a real little sweetheart deep down, and all you want is love and understanding. Believe you me, you're not alone in that here. Really, deep down, that's all anyone wants. Sure, I've had a few true psychopaths here that I just couldn't help, but the vast majority of the boys and girls who come through here were or are just like you in so many ways. So many of you have weird desires, or were too loving and got taken advantage of and went mean instead, and virtually every last one of you didn't have a great home life, and almost never any sort of positive reinforcement or love.

“There's many kids here, just like me, that were beaten and or sold, there's several that were raped by their parents, both boys and girls, by their moms or dads, it doesn't matter, that hurts far deeper than most can understand. Hell, I would've enjoyed it, had it not been for the physical and emotional abuse that went along with it, and I've known several kids who came from homes where they loved their parents, or some adult, in an illegal way and they were caught. Believe me, those kids are always the worst to help, because they loved someone so deeply that was taken from them, and even though they said it was what they wanted, the courts ignored them and jailed their lovers. I currently have two of them right now.”

“Thanks, that's pretty much exactly it too. I can understand about the kids loving someone like that, there were several that I could've loved like that, had we've had the time, but we all knew what would happen had we been caught.”

“And that's far more damaging to a child than most realize. The police, the psychiatrists, all of them, they think they're protecting the kids from a monster, but, um, I sure wasn't with no monster, he was the single most loving person I was with. We weren't caught, no, he was the one who saved me from my parents. He was the one who taught me love and understanding, and I still miss him. Sadly he died in my late teens, but he'd helped me to grow and to love, and it was the money he left me that helped me through university to become a teacher.”

“That's really nice. I wasn't necessarily looking for a lover like that, but I wasn't shying away from them either.”

“My recommendation to you, is find a boy your age. The sheer torture of getting ripped apart should you be caught, and then go through court and be told that you were turned into a mindless puppet by a master puppeteer and that you really didn't want it, that your lover was a monster, it's too much for most, and I've had three kids over the years commit suicide from it, and even though I was trying my best to help them, it wasn't enough.” He said with tears in his eyes.

“Yeah, I know the risks.”

“So did they, that's the thing. It doesn't matter though. Once you fall in love like that, if it's broken apart in that way, and you're treated like that, your mind crashes. Most lived, yes, but they were never the same after either. With me and our therapists here working on them, they did or are doing okay, but don't tell me you know the risks, when I just don't think you truly understand them. Then there's what happens to your adult lover in prison, most don't make it out alive, they're chewed up and spit out in there, child rapists don't live long in prison, and they don't give a damn if you were in love and if you wanted it or not, they're still seen as full on rapists.”

“You're right, I know the risks, and I even know what would happen if we were caught, but not how it'd fuck me up. I don't mind being with kids my age, except they can't always fill me up as much as I want and need.”

“I understand that, really I do, and so, my recommendation to you there, is turn yourself a dildo in woodworking and fuck yourself silly with that, and no, you sure wouldn't be the first to do so, most were incredibly proud of their first wooden dildos. Of course, sand it very smooth, and always use condoms on them, maybe have a special friend who also made his own, and enjoy together while sucking. That's actually my personal favorite way. Making love is great, sure, but that way you can take far more time and tire out far less, and it just feels so fucking good.”

“That's actually not a bad idea, to tell you the truth, and I already know about the sixty nine and dildo fuck, that's mine as well. We just usually used our fingers of course, since dildos are rare on the streets, but we did often improvise as well to fill each other good and full.”

“Fingers are great, but they can't always go far enough to scratch our deep itches, at least not 'til you can take a fist, which can feel great, but, in case you've never done so, is incredibly tiring. It takes a lot of work and a lot out of a guy to be fist fucked.”

“That I don't doubt, but not even I've ever been fisted before. Read about it, mind you, just never experienced it.”

“Once you're ready for it, it can be quite enjoyable, but, I promise you, the next few days after you won't walk or shit right. If you're not ready for it though, a world of hurt awaits you.”

“Of that I have no doubts whatsoever.” Chance laughed.

“Yeah, well, my first time, I was ten, I think, and he was an adult, and I sure as fuck wasn't ready for it. He tore me, bad, but of course I was never taken to the hospital. He brutalized me, and you know what, he paid again a few weeks later, and my mom fucking sold me to him again. I begged him not to do it again, but he still did. By the sixth or seventh time he raped me hard like that, I was used to it, he'd fuck me raw and hard, dick, fingers and fist, dildos, it didn't matter, he even fucked my throat so raw I couldn't talk for days after, but he was mean, he put a cock cage on me and wouldn't allow me to cum, I wasn't there for my pleasure, only his, and he liked to hear me cry out. I hated that man, he wasn't in it for pleasure like some of them were. I had lots of men, probably far more than you, but he was the only one I hated, most of them were really nice to me and treated me well. Not all, but most at least treated me like a human.”

“That's horrible, sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, but, like I said, I have horrors in my past that no child should experience, but, I also met a lot of amazing men who made very tender love to me, made me feel like a god, made me enjoy my life of a forced whore. By the way, my mom even tried to sell me to women, but after the first time, I told her never again, she beat me something fierce 'cause I couldn't even remotely get hard for her, and then my mom beat me more for the loss of income, because the bitch demanded her money back. There was nothing I could do once I saw her naked, even picturing as many hot boys that I desired couldn't make me hard.”

“We certainly have that in common, I can't get hard around a female either, even if they're in the same room, I can't do it.”

“Yeah, so here's the craft room as I'm sure you remember. From here, go to dinner with the rest, and enjoy. Then it's free time to do as you please, bed no later than ten here though, okay.”

“Ten, that's awful early, don't you think, I'm used to going to bed at twelve or so?”

“Ten, and that's final. If you really wanna go to bed that late, you haveta go back to your group home to do that. I know you don't wanna do that, so ten. There's a good reason for it though. Kids your age require a hell of a lot more sleep than you've been getting if you go to bed at midnight and haveta get up at seven to make it to school on time. You should be getting closer to ten hours of sleep every night, or more right now. Not only will you feel better physically, but emotionally as well, and remember, you do all your growing while you sleep, so no good sleep, no good grow, and face it, you need all the growing time you can get.

“Try getting to bed for nine and sleeping a good ten hours, within a month, coupled with getting good food here, I guarantee you that you'll not only feel better, but you'll likely have grown some as well. It may not be able to fully help you, and to get you started on puberty, you may still need help there, but, it might help as well, and it will help you feel better.”

“Okay, but I can't honestly tell you the last time I went to bed at nine, if I ever did. My mom wasn't exactly strict on bed times and all that, it was, you're getting bitchy, go to bed, or, you're falling asleep where you stand, go to bed, but never once did I actually have a curfew. Hell, if I wanted to stay out with friends 'til midnight, she said it was all good.”

“Sorry to say, but that's actually a form of child abuse in my books.”

“How so?”

“Because kids need structure, they need a parental role model who sets some rules for them and makes them follow them. Without that, kids don't grow and learn properly. So few of the kids who've come through my doors have had that in the least, and nor did I.”

“I suppose.”

“Yes, well, I have stuff to do, so I'll likely see you at dinner time now. Let me introduce you to Jane, then I gotta fly.”

“Okay.”

“Jane, I've got our newest prisoner here, he'd like to learn some stuff from you, but please, for fucks sake, don't stab the poor boy with a knitting needle, I rather liked the last kid you killed for accidentally knotting up one of your rolls of yarn.”

“The bastard deserved it, he knotted three rolls up, two is my limit, I'm sorry, any more than that and they haveta be disposed of. You know the rules.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“Fair enough. Don't knot up any yarn Chance.”

“Agreed.” Chance giggled.

“So, Chance, I like that. I'm Jane, and I teach all the supposedly girly life skills here, but, as you can clearly see, we have half boys and girls here, which is nice. Just because you're a big tough bully, doesn't mean you shouldn't learn how to sew and to knit and to crochet. It can be very calming and relaxing. Since we're all working on knitting right now, you may as well join us on that, and we'll get you knitting your very own toque.”

“Thanks. Good to meet you, and I'd like that.”

“Have a good time Chance, see you in a while.”

For almost an hour, Jane taught Chance how to knit, and then he chose a couple yarns that were very close to his favorite colours, and started knitting away with all the others. It was actually pretty quiet in there, everyone had a nice comfortable chair to sit in, and other than the almost hypnotizing sound of needles clacking, and the occasional involuntary noise, it was very peaceful. The only thing that would make it better, Chance thought, was if there was some soothing classical music playing. He put up his hand and Jane came over, and he whispered that to her, so as not to bother the rest of the students, and she said that was a wonderful idea, and asked the rest of the class if they would like that as well. They all agreed, so she pulled up a classical music play list on her phone and set it to a low volume, and it was even more relaxing.

By the time the next hour was up, Chance nearly had his very first toque knit, and he had needed almost no help whatsoever. He made a couple errors, but Jane was easily able to show him how to back up and repair it. Jane told everyone that it was pretty much dinner time now, and so they all headed to the cafeteria together.

When they entered, Chance nearly stumbled once more from being assailed by so many wonderful smells. He groaned from deep within, and joined the long line at the serving station. He piled up his plate to absolutely indecent full of spaghetti and meat sauce, garlic toast, and Caesar salad, then went and joined all the others in gorging on the delicious foods.

“So, you're the new gay boy diaper wearer, huh.” Chance heard to his left, in a snotty voice. His blood nearly started to boil. Peter had promised him that this would not happen.

“Yeah, what of it, didn't you hear me this afternoon when I said I beat the living shit outta fucktards for that sorta shit.” He snarled out, not even looking up, but he was gripping his fork and knife so hard his knuckles were turning white.

“Yeah yeah, I've been threatened by bigger. What's you're problem, why do you wear diapers?”

“I suffer from CSI.”

“As in the show.”

“No, as in can't stand idiots.”

“That's not why you wear diapers.”

“No, but it's the reason why if you continue teasing me, you're gonna have a very bad day.” Chance snarled.

“Oh please. Would you turn around and face me already.”

“Why, so you can see how mad you've made me? Peter promised me this sorta shit wasn't gonna happen here.”

“Look, I'm sorry, I was trying to joke with you, I suppose that it was in bad taste, you're still so new here, so raw still that I should've known you'd probably be on a hair trigger still. I was when I got here too, and I hadn't even admitted to everyone that I was a gay diaper wearer.”

“You are?” Chance said, finally turning around to see who he was talking to.

He found a boy of about thirteen, pretty good looking, tall and lanky, dark brown hair, eyes, and even a hint of a mustache already starting to show. It appears as if his nose may have been broken before, a couple times, because it was not exactly straight, and he has slightly crooked teeth to match, it is kind of cute Chance thought. He looked down, and sure enough, he could detect a diaper bulge, a soggy diaper bulge at that.

“Yes, it's good to meet you Chance, I'm Zayden.” 

“Um, good to meet you as well.”

“Sorry, I really shouldn't have done that to you so soon.”

“It's okay. I let Peter make me believe that all that shit was behind me, and that maybe I could finally let my guard down and be who I really am, I hated being an asshole who'd beat the shit outta anyone who crossed me, it's not really who I am.”

“Same, I've been here for almost two years already, but I came here for the exact same reasons. I got bullied so much, that one day I snapped, and I became the bully, I bullied the bullies, I beat the shit outta them if I caught them bullying anyone else, I was expelled from three different schools before I came here, and Peter's been great, this whole place is, it's a haven for those of us that the outside world says are trash.”

“Yeah, trash, that's the least of what I was called.”

“Let me guess, psychopath, insane, maniac.”

“Yep, that pretty much sums it up. Same for you I'm guessing?”

“Yeah. And I'm the same as you, parents are both in jail for me though, and before that they weren't exactly stellar parents. From the time I was four or five, I was roaming the streets getting into anything I wanted, doing anything I wanted with no remorse and no recourse. I even had a drinking problem, but Peter helped cure me of that. I was a terror, but all I wanted was love. I looked for it, but I never found it. I was fucked, fuck was I fucked, long and hard, so many fucking times, but I still never found the love I was searching for. Tell me, I know you need diapers, but do you love them too?”

“Yeah, how about you?”

“Yeah. Except I don't truly need them, I just love them. I'm a bed wetter, I doubt that'll ever stop, and I do have daytime issues, but I don't truly haveta wear diapers during the day, yet I do, all day, every day, I never peepee in a potty like a big boy, I just peepee my baby diapers like a baby boy.”

“Nice. I can sorta hold it, if I try hard enough, but not for long, and if I lose concentration, I will pee.”

“Yeah, I get like that if I hold for too long, the longer I do, the worse it is, and as soon as I stop focusing on that, I pee too. About an hour, tops, is all I can go, before I absolutely haveta find a washroom.”

“And did you like being baby diaper fucked?” Chance asked.

“Hell yeah, was my favorite way.”

“Me too, many of the boys and men thought it was so fucking kinky to diaper fuck me.”

“Same. Did any of them wear as well?”

“No, even though I really wanted them to.”

“Same.”

“You're pretty cute, you're gay, and you're wearing, wanna try it together some time?”

“Yeah, except I can't. I live here right now, because there was nowhere else for me to go, and Peter has a very strict rule of no sex.”

“Ah, that's gonna be a problem then, because I'm gonna stay here too, since my group home was already way over capacity, and clear across the city, this just makes it easier and safer.”

“Shit. And here I thought maybe I could maybe finally get what I was looking for.”

“Same. I guess we'll haveta figure something out.”

“Yeah, I know there's a few places where we'd likely never get caught, but I can't do that to Peter, not after everything he's done for me. I have nothing to offer but my word and my trust, and I promised him.”

“Yeah, same. Maybe some day soon we can find a place to go and have some alone time and maybe finally get what we both need.” Chance said.

Both boys are nearly falling in love already, just because they have so much in common, and really want the same thing. They both think that the other is so cute, and even though they really wanna fuck like bunnies, they are also both thinking that maybe, just maybe, they will finally get to feel what making love is like as well. Peter had hoped that these two boys in particular would get together, and he smiled happily to see that they did. They both need the same things, and they really are so much alike.

The boys ended up heading up to the food tables, once Chance finished eating, to get themselves some much desired desserts, and they each had a few of the options.

“Fuck, I love spaghetti night here, it's always so good. Another good one is stew night, that's tomorrow, it tastes so good you can't imagine it 'til you try it. Friday night's probably everyone's favorite though, pizza and movie night, and so much fucking popcorn you'll explode. Oh, and the day after tomorrow is sausage and pirogi night, that's always great, especially if they have the hot Italian sausage. Of course, that's not all that's there, as you saw tonight, but that's the feature of the night.”

“Fuck, that made me hungry again, and I think I just ate enough for three people.”

“Know how you feel, my entire first week here was like that. I needed it though, I was even skinnier than I am now, and I'm still too skinny. I don't eat near as much any more though. Now I just eat what I should.”

“Yeah, it'll probably take me a few days to get fed up a bit here as well. I've hardly eaten anything this past week. In fact, I think I had as much food tonight as I had all last week together.”

“Yeah, again, know how you feel. That's why I left the group home I was in. I never got enough food. I was too small and couldn't get to the food, and I barely got scraps by the time the bigger kids got what they wanted.”

“Sucks. Oh well, I think I'm gonna really like living here.”

“I bet you will. It's really an amazing thing that Peter's done with this school.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“So, would you liketa join me in the games room for the evening, we have a few hours to kill 'til bedtime.”

“Sure, may as well. Peter says curfew's ten, not sure I'll be able to get to sleep that early, but I guess I haveta try, I promised I'd follow the rules.”

“You get used to it, and now, most nights I go to bed at nine, get up at seven, and I'm way more awake and alert all day long because of it. I never thought I'd go to bed so early, but everyone here does, curfew is ten, but most of us that stay here are in bed by nine, nine thirty at the latest. Peter has this way of getting us to agree to things that we never thought we would, but, he makes us all promise to try and do our best, and that he promises to do his best to help us out as well, and we all really do wanna. It doesn't hurt that we know that our only other option really is the kiddie pen, and I sure as fuck didn't want that.”

“Yeah, we made the same promises to each other, and he makes me feel that I wanna keep them. I couldn't imagine the look on his face if I didn't, and really screwed up. I have the feeling he'd probably be crying as he hadta punish us.”

“He does. He feels that he failed us when we fail ourselves. Been there a couple times, and I admit, I never cried before coming here, well, maybe I did when I was younger and so weak, but he made me really cry. That was also the first time I ever got a hug. Legally speaking, the teachers here aren't really allowed to do that sorta thing, but, like he says, most of us need hugs, and I know I sure did. Sure as fuck never got them before.”

“I guess I was lucky in that regard, I've said it before, and it's so true, my mom will never win parent of the year, but she does love me, and I love her too. She hugged me lots, told me that even though she's a fuckup, that she at least did one thing right, and that was to have me. I almost didn't survive, I was born too early, there were so many, almost too many complications, they warned her that there was almost no chance, and that's why she named me Chance, I had one chance at life, and she had one chance to finally do something right. Clearly I made it, but not without problems. Wearing diapers, of course, and in case you missed it, I'm incredibly small and young looking for my age. I still haven't even started puberty, and I might not without the doctors' help, I'm twelve, almost thirteen, but most think I'm eight.”

“Wow, you are lucky, a parent that loves you, too bad she's in jail I guess. Yeah, couldn't help but to notice just how small and young looking you are, but you're so fucking cute too.”

“Thanks, you are too. So, what's your story then?”

“Like I told you before, both my parents are in jail, triple homicide, life in prison, I was eight. Let's see. Before the age of eight, they were my parents, if you wish to call them that, but it'd be being far too kind. They gave birth to me, of course, but I was most certainly not wanted. I was beat every morning I woke up wet, I was beat every time I peed my pants, and of course I was beat every time I did anything wrong, and I never did anything right. When I was seven, I went to the doctors myself to find out why I couldn't hold my pee, they ran test after test, and of course they asked me about the bruises, but, like I said, I live in a rough neighborhood, and the kids often beat me up 'cause I wet my pants all the time.

“When the test results came back, I was so happy to see that I wasn't just lazy, I have a faulty control nerve in my bladder that doesn't always function properly, and certainly not while under stress. I showed my parents the results, they laughed in my face and asked who I'd blown to get that. Well, honestly, I hadn't even thought of doing that, but I would've, and, of course, I got beat for lying. After that, I stole some diapers, and that lasted a whole week before they realized that my bed wetting hadn't stopped, and that I was wearing diapers. Well, that was another beating. It was because of all the beatings that I turned to drinking to help drown out the nearly non stop pain, I stole virtually any alcohol I could find. Not sure if I was a full on drunk or not, but it was actually a lot easier to quit than I thought it would be, easier than some of the other things I hadta quit, that's for sure.

“To tell you the truth, I was so fucking happy the day my parents were arrested and I was put into foster care, I hated them, a lot. I'd managed to keep the doctors report about my bladder problems, so I showed it to the case worker, and made him promise that he'd put me in a home that'd allow me to wear diapers, and he did, only they didn't. They took my diapers, of course, but sold them, and I was made to wet like the animal I was, and if I dared to say a thing about it, my body would never be found. It was shortly after all this that I started really getting mean.

“Within that first year, I'd already been bounced around to four different homes, and then they found out I was gay. After that, it was horrible, no one would take me, and I wasn't even ten when I went to the group home. At least there I got diapers, the cheapest ones they could get, I'm sure they were billing for the good ones, but at least they helped somewhat. That was the first time I was diaper fucked, six of the bigger boys gang raped me, and they did so every night. That's when I really became a slut and started searching for love, I'd let anyone fuck me, I never took a penny for it, I didn't care about the money, I just wanted to be fucked. I was still getting it every night at the group home, some nights every boy there would use me, often times three at a time, and I both loved and hated it. They also supplied me with alcohol there, they'd usually make sure I was good and drunk, so that I didn't make a huge fuss. Then I was expelled for my final time and came here, and you know what, I wanted sex so bad, at the start, but then it started to fade away, and I haven't been fucked since. That was probably the hardest addiction that I hadta quit.”

“Wow, not sure I could go without sex.”

“I sure as hell didn't think so either, but, you know, like Peter says, sex isn't everything, it isn't life, we don't need it to survive, and it's much nicer to find someone to share love with than to just have raw and meaningless sex endlessly with strangers. It feels good, but it doesn't give us what we truly need.”

“I suppose there's possibly some truth to that, but I'm still not sure.”

“Yeah, you'll see. Let this place fill you with everything that Peter says we need, and soon you won't even think about it. Sure, I still jack off at least a few times a week, usually once a day, but I don't crave meaningless sex any more.”

“Good to know.” Chance laughed.

“Well, here's the games room, so let's play. Wanna play Mario Cart two player with me, I love that game.”

“Sure, but you'll haveta teach me, I've never done this before.”

“I hadn't either, but this is easy.”

For the rest of the night, until just before nine, the boys played happily. When Zayden admitted that he was getting tired, and that he desperately needed a super soggy baby bum change, because he has started leaking, Chance realized that so had he. He also realized that he had never gotten to wear a diaper so awesome that it would last so many hours, and still be so comfortable.

They headed to the change room together, Chance was told he could change first, and though Chance really wanted for Zayden to change him, and to change Zayden, he knew that was not allowed, and that Zayden would never think of disobeying that rule, so he never even suggested it.

Chance changed himself and is impressed at just how heavy his diaper is, noting that no diaper he had ever had the pleasure to wear before had held up near as well. Even though he did not want to, Chance got redressed, he would have happily walked to the dorm room in just his diaper, he did not care what the others thought of him, but, that too was not allowed.

When he exited, Zayden went in and changed himself as well, and was out only a few minutes later.

“I bet you don't have any pajamas, do you?”

“No, besides, I've never worn them, and I doubt I could.”

“I hadn't either, and you don't haveta wear them to bed, but for walking around the school, we haveta be fully dressed at all times, and we usually go for breakfast in our jammies. I usually leave mine in my locker in the change room, but I forgot I put them in the wash yesterday, so I don't have them. We should go get you some, and I haveta find mine in the laundry room.”

“Okay then. Are we at least allowed to walk around in our dorm room in just our diapers?”

“It's not strictly forbidden, but I know the others don't necessarily liketa see me like that.”

“Well, I'm sorry, but they're gonna haveta get used to it, I've never worn pajamas, I've always just worn my diapers at home. Being in foster care and group homes was really hard, because I was pretty badly verbally abused for doing that sorta thing.”

“It's up to you.” Zayden shrugged, but he truly does want to see Chance in nothing but his diaper too, and he wants to show himself off to Chance as well in just his soggy diapers.

They headed to the laundry room first, and Zayden found his pajamas, as well as the rest of the clothes that he had put in the day before. He took them all, and then took Chance to the clothes storage room again, this time for pajamas.

“Hmm, wonder if we're gonna even find pajamas small enough for you in here.”

“Peter said the same thing about clothes, but we found something that'd work just fine, so I imagine that jammies will be the same.”

“Yeah, but in the nearly two years I've been here, you're the smallest kid to ever come here, and I'm sure they only get clothes to fit the kids that are here.”

“Yeah, but he says these clothes were probably replaced from another kid who came here.”

“Yeah, they probably were, but how much you wanna bet he didn't come with pajamas. Honestly, almost no one comes here with anything at all.”

“Fair enough. Whatever, as long as it covers me up. How about just a robe, that should work fine, and it almost doesn't matter what size it is.”

“Good idea, let's look.”

They looked for a couple minutes, and then found one. It was certainly too big on Chance, it went right to the floor, but it was thick and soft and comfortable, and he smiled brightly and said it is his now. Zayden laughed and said that it looked huge on him, but super comfortable. Chance agreed.

Now that they are all set, they head to their dorm room to join the few others that stay every night to go to bed. The bedding is all kept in the dorm room, in a closet, and Zayden told Chance that there are also mattress protectors that everyone has to use, because, like he said, they are not the only ones who wet the bed, but the others only do so occasionally, and not all of them do at all, but all beds are to be protected for just such an emergency. Chance asked if there are any others that wear diapers to bed, and Zayden said not at this time, but that he knows there are a few others who stay at home that do.

Even though Chance did not think that he would be able to go to bed so early, he found that once he and Zayden got ready for bed, and they watched each other as they got undressed, that when he crawled into his freshly made bed, that it is so comfortable, and that he had had a very long and stressful day, that he almost instantly passed out. Chance had one of the longest and most pleasant sleeps that he ever recalls having in his life.

Chapter 2

Chance woke up to someone shaking him, telling him that it is time to get up. He has never had to be waken up before, ever. Granted, he usually woke up because he was cold and wet, because even though he has always worn diapers to bed, they have not always been as good as the ones he is currently wearing, so he often leaked, which often caused him to be up early, which got him used to waking up at somewhere around six every morning, a habit he could not seem to break.

“Mmmm, is it morning already?”

“Yes, sleepyhead, it is. Time to get up and go get breakfast. I also needta stop and change my soggy baby diaper, and I'm betting that you do too.”

“Mmm, yeah, I sure do, I'm so soggy, but these diapers are amazing, 'cause it held it all and I didn't leak.”

“Yeah, they're great, Peter says he gets us about the best he can, and I love them. I'm hungry too, so let's go.”

Chance crawled out of bed, and nearly started drooling at the site of Zayden standing before him in nothing but his super soggy night diaper. Zayden too nearly drooled at the sight of Chance in his super soggy night diaper. They both very much like what they see.

Zayden led Chance in getting into his pajamas, so Chance put on his robe, they grabbed their clothes to take to the change room, so as to be ready to get changed after breakfast, and headed out. This time Chance offered Zayden first change, so he took it, and then Chance went and changed himself as well. While in there, though, and with Zayden's fresh, warm, soggy diaper right there, he could not help himself and picked it up, pressed his face into it, sniffed it deeply, truly taking in all the wondrous scents that are assailing him. He then pressed his lips to it and sucked some of it up, and absolutely loves Zayden's flavour. When he left the room, he joins Zayden, and in just their pajamas, they head to the cafeteria to go get breakfast.

“Mmmm, smells like peaches and cream oatmeal today. I love peaches and cream oatmeal. Granted, I love the apples and cinnamon, and the four berry fruit blend when they do that, but boy is it brightly coloured. They do a fruit one and a plain one every day, and they strongly suggest you have at least one small bowl every day, 'cause it's wicked healthy for us, but I almost always do one large bowl and a bit of something else, usually a hard boiled egg and a piece of sourdough toast or two.” Zayden said.

“Never had oatmeal before.” Chance admitted.

“Really, you haveta try it then, try the peaches and cream, it's so fucking amazing, and they don't even put sugar in it, but it doesn't need it. They don't give us a lot of sugar at the best of times, and even our deserts are made with as little sugar as possible. Usually the weekends we get a little more of a spread, but weekdays it's always oatmeal and eggs and toast, and a few other things, but it varies every day, except the oatmeal.”

“Okay, I'll take exactly what you get then. I'm not really a picky eater, I'll eat just about anything. About the only things I don't like are fish, Brussels sprouts, and almost anything soy.”

“They do some sort of fish just about every day, they say it's healthy for us and that we should eat it, but I'm with you there, I can't stand the stuff.”

“Yeah, I know it's supposed to be healthy, but throwing up isn't, so I'll stay away from it, thank you very much.”

“Same.” Zayden laughed.

The boys joined the queue and dished it up. Before Chance took too much, he deemed it prudent to try some, he had already grabbed a spoon anyway, and he scooped just a little into his bowl and tried it, and loved it, so filled it to the brim, same as Zayden is doing. They each grabbed a hard boiled egg and two pieces of sourdough toast with butter to go along with it, as well as a glass of orange juice and a large mug of tea.

“So, I can't help but notice, that not once has their been a sugary drink here, no pop, no Koolaid, nothing good. Why?” Chance asked as they sat down to eat.

“Already told you, they try not to pump us full of sugar. Peter says that sugar's probably the least healthy thing on the planet that we can actually have legally, so they don't really serve it here. Almost all of our sweets are made using other things, such as honey, or maple syrup, or maple sugar. Lots are even just made with bananas as the sweetener, you'll get to learn all that soon enough. He says that sure, sugar is sugar, and there's no such thing as a healthy sugar, but there are sugars that are better than others at least. We should try and get our kitchen duty at the same time.”

“Oh. But no pop.”

“I went through wicked sugar withdrawal at first when I got here, and like Peter said, that's a pretty good indication that it's just not good for you, when you go through the same withdrawal symptoms as people quitting drinking and smoking do, though the sugar was way worse for me. I admit, that is pretty compelling evidence, and at first I was upset, but, you know what, it was only hard for about a month, but a couple months ago, when I went on a rare trip outside the school, and decided to have a pop, I couldn't even drink a quarter of it before throwing it away. I used to drink so much pop it was sick, now I can't even stomach it.”

“Oh. Well, I know sugar's bad for you and all, but that bad?”

“Hard to say, I haven't read the reports, and considering how dyslexic I am, I'm not likely to any time soon.”

“Ah, just a little dyslexic are you?”

“Yeah, just a little. It's so bad that I still can't read past grade three levels. Peter says that's fine, not everyone's destined to be a reader. It's too bad, there's so many books that I'd love to read, because I loved the movies, and everyone said the books were way better.”

“Yikes, that's harsh. I can't imagine how hard that is.”

“No, from the way you made it sound, you're quite smart, probably more so than half of us put together, but that's okay too. Peter says we're all different, we're all special, we're all great in our own ways, and to never be hung up on what we're not great at, but to never stop striving to get better either.”

“That's a nice philosophy.”

“It is. I've gotten better with admitting it, now I'm not nearly so ashamed of it. I'm excellent in other things, so I make up for it.”

“Maybe I'll do some research on dyslexia and see if I can help you to read properly.”

“I'd appreciate that, but if Peter hasn't found anything, I doubt you can.”

“Maybe, maybe not, but he has lots to take his time and concentration, whereas I don't. I don't technically haveta do any more schooling, I'm a hundred percent positive I could pass the grade twelve exams. If I asked to take that on as a special project, how many students here do you think that'd benefit, how much better would my time be used rather than doing something that I already know.”

“Fuck, probably fully half the students here are anywhere from partially to fully dyslexic. I'm the worst, unfortunately for me, but there's a couple more that are just about as bad. If you're right, then I'd say your time would be far better spent researching that.”

“I know I am, so I'm gonna go talk to Peter right now, since he just got here and got breakfast.” Chance said, and before Zayden could say anything, Chance was gone.

“Good morning Peter, mind if I join you?”

“Not at all Chance, have a seat.”

“Thanks.”

“So, did you have a good sleep?”

“Yeah, I did, thanks, and I slept so long I never knew I could sleep that much before.”

“Good, you need it. So, how can I help you today?”

Chance told Peter everything about his and Zayden's conversation, and what all he wanted to do. Peter thought it over for a few minutes.

“That'd be absolutely brilliant if you could help them, even if just a bit. The problem, even though we both know you can pass the tests, that doesn't really matter, I still haveta hand in your reports and whatnot. What that means, is that we can certainly put you on a lesser course load, and you only haveta do the tests and the essays and whatnot, but that'd give you at least a few hours a day to focus strictly on that.”

“I accept.” Chance grinned.

“Good. I think you're smart enough to do it too. I don't know if you can cure something that's not classically a disease, and some doctors argue doesn't even exist, but, as a teacher, I call bullshit, I've seen far too many kids come through here that simply couldn't read, and not because they didn't wanna, they couldn't, like Zayden, he may be one of the worst cases I've had. Even if you can help them add fifty percent to their reading skills, that's fifty percent better than they may ever hope for.”

“Thanks. I'll start today then.”

“You'll likely haveta start tomorrow, today will likely be getting you all set up everywhere and all that.”

“Fair enough. So, have you found any new housing yet?”

“We just talked yesterday afternoon, how on Earth do you think I would've found anything yet?”

“Because I really want you to.” Chance grinned.

“Yes, well, I did do some research last night, and I do, possibly, have a line on three units, but all they have are bathrooms in them, we'd need to build the rest. The good news is, they want them gone, and are gonna give them to me for free, I just haveta pay the moving costs to get them here.”

“When can we get them.” Chance asked a little too excitedly, bouncing in his seat a little even. It is probably for the best that he had already changed his soggy diaper, otherwise with that bouncing, he would have likely squirted pee out of it.

“I don't know, I haveta arrange all that, and then we haveta figure out building supplies and whatnot.”

“Why not get us kids out scouring the neighborhood for things. We can hit the building supply places and see what donations we can get, we can hit thrift stores to see what we can find for free or cheap, hell, we can even hit back alleys to see what we can find for free.”

“It's a good project, and I'm sure several would certainly join you in doing that.” Peter smiled.

“Cool, Saturday sounds like a good day to do that, no one has any schooling they haveta do.”

“You get to arrange it then. I'll figure out some way to get the funds to get the units here.”

“Once more, let me at the man or men in charge of that, and I can guarantee that we get the needed funds.” Chance grinned.

“That, I'm afraid to say, won't work, because it's a female.”

“Fuck that noise, I'm out.” Chance threw up his hands.

“I thought you might be.” Peter laughed.

“Maybe we can canvas the neighborhood for donations as well. There's not lotsa money to be had here, I'm sure, but every penny will help.”

“A vast majority of the teachers will contribute something, as well I'll send an email to all the ex students, we still email all the time, I'll ask for donations of money, time, and/or building supplies, so that we can do this, and between that and what you kids find, I'm sure we'll manage just fine.”

“Sweet. Thanks. And speaking of sweet, what's this I hear of no fucking sugar, how can you be so cruel.” Chance asked, and though he was teasing, they both knew he was not entirely.

“Easy, I love torturing kids, don't you know.” Peter grinned to Chance evilly.

“Figures, that's sadistic.”

“You only think so now, but as soon as you finish the withdrawals, you'll thank me, you'll be able to focus lots better, and you'll feel way healthier, I promise. I'm sure Zayden told you how he feels.”

“He did.”

“He went through bad withdrawals, he was totally addicted, worse than his other two addictions that I'm sure he told you about. Most aren't that bad, a couple weeks of cravings, a few harder days here and there, but don't cave to the temptations and go and get sugar elsewhere, it'll only make it worse, I promise you. You'll survive and thank me for it. Even though I'm not a doctor, and can't possibly make this claim, I'm a hundred percent certain that better than half the kids' ADHD problems stem from too much sugar, and once they're off it, they can focus so much better, and aren't always so hyperactive. I've seen it so much here, it's not funny, I cut the kids' sugar, and wean them off all those fucking horrible drugs, and they're all way healthier and happier.”

“Fine, I'll believe you, for now, even though I'm not sure I wanna.”

“No, none do, but I promise it'll be far better in the long run.”

“I'm gonna hold you to that. I'll let you eat now, I'm gonna go talk to Zayden some more.”

“Okay.”

Chance headed back and told Zayden everything, and he too is happy with what Chance and Peter had come up with, and vowed that he would absolutely be out there searching as well.

As soon as they finished breakfast, they headed to the change room to get dressed. They left their pajamas in their lockers in there, got dressed, and then Zayden led Chance to his first class, but they are not in the same classes.

The morning went quick for Chance, and he had a pretty good time. He got to know several of the other kids in his classes, and while many of them looked like the thugs you would avoid in dark alleys at all costs, they were really all quite nice. Not one of them treated Chance how he had become accustomed to being treated, like a freak. They never made fun of him because he is smart or because he is gay or because he wears diapers. It was quite nice. He told everyone in his classes what Peter has found, and what they want to do, and, as suspected, every student was fully on board with it, as were the teachers.

Chance even told them, that because he really does not need to do any of the actual schooling, that he is taking on the challenge of finding a way to help everyone with their dyslexia, for those who suffer of course. Once more, all are happy with this.

There are four classes in the morning, with a short break between the second and third, and then they all head for lunch. Lunch is another really good meal, same as the day before, and they all ate well. After lunch, they played for a bit, then headed back for more classes. This time Chance got to really do something, because he had both wood shop and metal shop, and he loved both, though he did prefer the wood shop just a little more.

Chance and Zayden went again for diaper changes together, but separate, then went and joined a different craft, this time was painting and drawing. They all had dinner together, then the boys went to the computer lab to play in there, and they played for most of the evening. At bedtime, they went and changed, got into their pajamas, and then headed to bed. Once more, Chance went to sleep quickly, because it had been another busy day, and he really was tired.

The next couple days went the same, and though Chance did start his research, he was mostly just pulling every report that he could find on dyslexia to start, not even reading them yet. There were hundreds of them that he found over the couple days of data mining that he had done. Friday night came, and as promised, it was pizza and movie night, and as Zayden promised Chance, it was amazing. Zayden was also right in that Chance ate so much popcorn that he thought for sure he was going to explode.

After the movie was over, Peter made Chance tell the rest of the students that he had not been able to talk to about his plans, and as Peter knew, every last student and staff was all for it, and happily said that they would join him tomorrow in finding any and all building materials and donations for their cause.

When the boys headed to bed, they changed first, as usual, and then crawled into their beds. It was just then, that Chance realized that not only has he not once thought about sex since his first day, but that he has not even jacked off once either. He petted his little friend, said sorry, but his little friend was content and did not stand up. Chance grinned, liking this feeling.

They had a really good sleep, and then joined everyone for breakfast. As promised, weekend breakfast is an even nicer affair, there is still oatmeal, which Chance and Zane each took some, but only half as much this time, because they each grabbed a toasted English muffin, piled on some bacon, cheese, and a poached egg, then they also grabbed a breakfast wrap, and still a couple pieces of the sourdough toast. They were stuffed by the time they finished, but it had been so good. Already Chance is finding that he is taking a little less at every meal, so that is good, he finally feels like he is being fed.

Once pretty much everyone was done breakfast, because everyone was there, as they almost always are, Peter stood up and got everyone's attention.

“Okay, as mentioned last night, we're gonna go out today and scour the neighborhood for good usable building materials, and or donations to our cause. I was able to secure trucking to get the units here, a kind ex student who has a truck capable of doing so happily agreed to haul them here free of charge. Also, virtually every student who's ever been here's agreed to donate what they can to the cause, some have given money, some have offered materials, some have offered help, virtually all have offered all. Even still, we need more.

“Also, anything we can't use for this project, can certainly be used elsewhere as well, so anything we can get for our other classes will only help as well. We're also getting low on clothes and other supplies that we're always in need of, so I for one will be stopping at thrift stores and sourcing that all out too, but all who can, can probably do the same thing.

“We don't wanna inundate everyone, though, so we'll break up into teams, I figure about ten students and at least one teacher or volunteer, that way we're also a bit better protected, and we'll all go different directions. We have lots of carts and buggies and dollies here, so every group can get a few I'm sure, since not one of us staff has a car, we haveta use our own feet. That's fine though. So, everyone needs to go get ready to go, who isn't already of course, and then meet back here, and we'll break up into groups.”

More than half the people stayed, because they had already arrived ready, but those who did not, and needed to, went and got dressed, Zayden and Chance of course having to change their diapers. They met back in the cafeteria, and then broke up into groups. Chance and Zayden ended up together, and were with Peter as their adult leader, and nine other students, four boys, and five girls. They all got their directions, and then they headed out.

“There's a building supply place that we should hit, it's only about two or three kilometers from here.” Peter told his group.

“Okay.” They all said. They have four wheeled carts amongst them, so they headed for the nice walk.

As they went, they peered down every back alley to see what all they could find, and there was not much, but a few things. Peter told the kids, that every place they stopped, that he wanted them to do as much of the talking as possible, and that first up would be Chance, because this was all his brilliant idea. He groaned, but said he would do it. They made it to the building supply place in good time.

“Um, hi, is there a manager we could speak to please?” Chance softly asked the person who greeted them.

“That'd be me, how can I help you ladies and gentlemen today.”

“Oh, um, good. Okay, I'm Chance, we're all from the Last Chance school down the road, most of us kids are homeless and were either thrown away or our parents are in jail. We don't have a lot, and most of us live in group homes or homeless shelters. Our school recently got some portable buildings that we can turn into housing for us kids that need it, but they only have bathrooms in them, so we need stuff to make bedrooms as well. We're all out today looking for donations to be able to do that, as well as anything that can be used for in our woodworking and metal working classes. We'll take whatever we can use, pallets, cover sheets, shit materials that you can't possibly sell, but we also need lotsa nails and screws and glues and stuff like that. Would you possibly be able to help us with anything.” He said softly, but clearly.

“You're so young, and you're homeless and at the Last Chance school. Wow.”

“I'm not as young as I look, I'm actually twelve, I just have a growth problem and they're not sure how to fix it.”

“Oh, my son went through that as well. He was almost fifteen before he finally went through puberty, and though he certainly didn't look as young as you do at twelve, most thought he was only ten, and when he was fourteen, he still didn't look that much older. Now, as for materials, we'd be more than happy to oblige. I have a massive stack of pallets that we'd be happy to give you, as well as two large lifts of assorted cover sheets. I also have a whole lift of assorted building supplies that I was gonna donate, because, like you said, they're shit materials that no one will buy, so you can have it all, it sounds like an excellent cause to me. I'll also give you a couple boxes of screws that I'm sure will come in handy, as well as a case of glue. How's your school set up for tools and whatnot?”

“We're decent, but we always need more for our shop classes.” Zayden answered.

“Then I'll give you a good assortment of tools that I'm sure will help. Now, I see you all have carts, but there's simply no way you can possibly take it all with you, so I'll offer to pack it all up and bring it to your school this afternoon some time.”

“You mean it, really, that's amazing, thanks so much Sir. You have no idea what this means to us.”

“Yes, yes I do. I didn't go to Last Chance, but I almost did, I was homeless, my parents were shit, I was on the fast track to either being dead or homeless for life, when a teacher gave me the help I needed, and got me back on track.”

“I'm glad you got helped as well, there's so many of us out there, sadly too many that don't get the help we need.” Zayden said again.

“I agree. Every few months I stockpile pretty much exactly what I'm gonna donate to you guys today, would you like that as well when I get it?”

“We'd love it Sir, we build lots to sell to help pay for our school.”

“Yes, I know, I've bought a couple things here and there, and you kids do some nice work. My dresser came from your school in fact.” He smiled happily.

“Really, that's excellent.”

“Yes, it is, so, from now on, all my materials will go to you guys. I'll have it delivered once we have enough to make the trip worth it, no charge.”

“Thanks so much Sir.” Chance said.

“You're very welcome. When we get there, where would you like my guy to put it, he has a crane on his truck, so he can put it nearly anywhere, as long as it's not inside.”

“Just in the back, there's a covered storage area, there would be perfect, thanks.” Peter said.

“Perfect. Well, I'm sure you have lots more stops to make, I'll have everything delivered to you later.” He said happily, and went and talked to his guys.

“You did incredibly well in there Chance. We got a shit load of material, possibly even enough to do all that we need. That doesn't mean we haveta stop searching though, we'll still need lots.”

“Thanks. It's good we found someone just like him though.”

“In a city this size and this poor, they're not usually hard to find.”

“True.”

They continued their walk, and found a few things along the way. They stopped in at virtually every store, and every time a different student had to tell them who they are, and what they were looking for. Nearly every place they stopped at gave them something, even if it was just five bucks cash, but it ranged from cash to products that would help, and sometimes both.

They stopped at the local thrift store, and loaded up lots of clothes, as well as several other things that they will need, and once more, they explained who they are, and asked for as good a deal as they could possibly get, and so, they ended up with their entire two large carts full of goods for only fifty dollars, which was most excellent, especially when you consider that they had paid solely with cash that had been donated through their mornings collections.

At the thrift store, they managed to find several large rolls of fabric, lots of yarns and threads, as well as other assorted sewing materials, lots of clothes of course, they even found another sewing machine. They found lots of cool little things that the students could use to make things with in their various craft classes, so they have a lot.

By the time they were all getting hungry, every last one of their carts were overflowing, they even borrowed three carts from the thrift store, promising to bring them back, but they all have several bags, and a few other large pieces that had to be carried as well. They looked like a homeless convention, walking back to the school.

Everything was taken and put in the gym to be sorted later, as Peter had told everyone to do, and there is already a most excellent pile of materials. They can see lots of clothes, fabrics, tools, several pails of paint in various colours that look like they were mistints, assorted building materials, lots and lots of shoes, brand new packs of socks and underwear, even several first aid supplies.

They headed to the cafeteria, and met the roughly half the people that had already made it, and they started dishing up, and as they were eating, the other half had come in and started dishing up as well. As soon as they were all finished eating, Peter told everyone that it is now time to go ahead and start sorting everything to where it needs to go. When they made it to the gym, they were shocked at the size of the pile of goods that they had gathered.

“Wow, it's more than twice the size it was when we dropped our things off, and we were a bit better than half way through the amount of people when we got in.” Peter whistled.

“We managed to find lots of really good deals, and received hundreds of dollars in donations, but spent virtually every penny of it too to buy some of the stuff, though well over half our goods were donated as well.” One of the teachers said.

“Same.” Most of the others said.

“We hit the local building supply place and got a pretty good sized load.” Peter said, and told everyone what they had gotten.

“We hit the one that's the other way, and while we didn't get quite that much, it sounds like we maybe got just about as much, and they too are delivering it to us this afternoon some time.” One of the volunteers said.

“Nice, we might just be able to pull this off then.” Peter said happily.

“When are the units being delivered?” Chance asked.

“Tomorrow. Then next weekend several of our ex students are gonna come and get them all hooked up to power and water and sewer and all that fun stuff, as well as get them all set up properly, but, I see no reason why we can't start on basic framing of stuff this week while we wait. Everyone said that they'd start bringing their donations to the cause in this week as well, so we'll haveta wait and see what all we end up getting.” Peter said.

“Awesome.” Chance said happily.

Everyone is just as happy though, because this will mean so much to everyone. 

“So, exactly how large are these units, and how many bedrooms will this make?” Zayden asked curiously.

“They're about twenty five meters long, and about four meters wide, and if we do it right, we should be able to put six bedrooms in each, and two beds in each room, so twelve students per unit.”

“That's only a maximum of thirty six students though.”

“I know, it's a start, and I know we all want more, but we haveta be realistic as well. We could make them smaller rooms, go seven, but we also don't wanna cramp anyone too much.”

“Better than where more than half of us are now.” Someone else said.

“Yes, true, but we can still only do so much. As it is, the school board is barely accepting this, we should start slow, and add more later as we can. We're also not working with unlimited space here. We already don't have enough outdoor space, and while these units will be going into the parking lot, since none of us have or need cars anyway, there's not lots of space for that even. It's gonna be tight, and I'm thinking that two of the units, we'll put their doors essentially right across from each other, maybe a meter and a half apart, and create one deck and stairs for that, so as to get them as close together as we can, which will save space and building materials.”

“That's a good idea Peter,” Chance said. “But, really, we're not gonna need that much space. We need two beds and one dresser to share, really. The only thing we'll being doing in there at all is sleeping anyway. I say we make more bedrooms, we could put bunk beds in so that it takes up less floor space. If I remember correctly, a double bed's only about a hundred and forty centimeters wide, the rooms will likely end up longer, so we can easily put the dressers at the end of the beds, and then just leave just enough room for a walkway, say another sixty centimeters wide, so that's pretty near exactly 2 meters wide. Once we get the units, I can go in and measure everything and draw it out, I really loved my drafting and architecture course, and got pretty good at it, so I'm sure I can come up with some good ideas. Without knowing the size of the existing bathrooms, it's hard, but I bet I can fit ten bedrooms, possibly even eleven, and get more people in them.”

“I'll let you come up with a plan, but we'll put it to a vote, all of us. I'll come up with a plan as well, and anyone else who wishes to do so may submit their plans as well, and then we'll all vote on the winning design. I want them to be comfortable though, you kids don't needta be treated like sardines in a can.”

“Yes, well, I don't necessarily identify something as comfortable just because it's spacious. If we do it right, we'll have plenty of room for what we need it to be, and fit at least a few more kids into each one.”

“True, I suppose. We'll still have the dorm inside the school for those who don't mind that, as well as for overflow.”

“Yes, and have you and the others talked about the other thing?”

“Yes, we have, and I think we're pretty near all in agreement, we're gonna do it, and we won't even bother asking permission. I realized after we talked, that not one inspector that's ever come through was the same as the previous one, and not one of them ever actually looks at anything, they rush in and out as fast as they can, so, I doubt anyone would even notice.”

“Good. There's another area in the school where I was thinking that we could easily put several small bedrooms. That large unused space in behind the gym, well, it's right next door to the change rooms there, and well, there's lotsa toilets and showers and sinks, which I think constitutes all that we need. I remembered seeing it briefly when you took me on the tour, but Zayden and I went and looked at it yesterday, and it's just a large seemingly useless hall, and the only thing we'd haveta do is take out the lockers and bang up some more rooms. It's nice, because there's windows on that wall above the lockers, so we can even get natural light and everything. I bet I can fit another ten or more rooms right there, they don't haveta be physically attached to the building, and the entrance to the change rooms is right fucking there.”

“I know the area of which you speak, and I agree, I even thought of using that area once, because it'd be perfect. In the meantime, though, we have a shit load of stuff to sort through, and we likely won't even be finished by the time that the rest of the stuff gets here. So, let's get cracking boys and girls.”

As they went, they kept finding cool things that the other groups had found, things that would make their lives far easier, or help with their endeavor a lot. The only thing that they had not one of, that Chance knew they desperately needed, were doors. Granted, he only found one door handle as well. There was tonnes of really great supplies for making all sorts of cabinets, some they could use, some they could sell.

Then Chance also realized, they were likely to need at least a couple hundred square meters of insulation for the walls, because he wants the rooms to be at least a little private, and they had nothing for that either. Chance kept adding this all up in his head, so that he could call around on Monday and see who he could get to supply all that, as well the rest of the supplies that they will need, for there will still be lots.

Chance also decided to put ads on the local websites asking for construction materials and cash donations for their school, as well list many of the things that they have for sale, because there were dozens of pieces in the shops and craft rooms, and even the lockers they will tear out, that could be sold to generate some income to help pay for the rest of the stuff that they will need to buy. As they were working, he talked it over with Peter, and he said that that was a great idea as well, that they may as well hit every possible angle to make this work, since they really do not have enough money for everything at the best of times.

Because there are windows in the back of the gym, where they are working, that look right into the area where the lumber yards had been told to drop their stuff, they saw when the first one was dropped off, this had no pallets, so it must have been the other yard first. But then, not even fifteen minutes after that truck left, the other showed up as well, but it too had no pallets on it. Then, about another fifteen minutes later, the first truck came back, probably over loaded with not only pallets, but other assorted lumber too. Then, ten minutes after he left, the second truck came back a second time as well. Well, now they are are truly curious, and even though they are not actually finished in the gym yet, they all went out to look at it all.

“Holy shit, that's a lot of materials.” Chance whistled.

“I'll say. Did you guys get doors, because we didn't.” Peter asked, for there are six doors stacked on one lift of sheet goods.

“No.” The volunteer said.

“There's a letter on here, as well there's several boxes.” Chance said, and then grabbed the envelope.

He took the few seconds to read it, then told the others what it says.

'Hi guys, as promised, here are several things that'll hopefully make your lives just a little bit better. We're happy to help. While they were pulling all the things, I went through the store and found several other things that haven't sold in forever that I thought might come in handy. There's a few doors, though not likely anywhere near enough, but at least it's a start I'm sure. There's a couple boxes with the tools I was able to donate, but then there's a few boxes with miscellaneous hardware that might just come in handy. Not much, nothing will match, none of it in spectacular condition, but I'm sure it'll be all you need. I also put a call into my head office, and asked them to send me anything of that nature next week for your cause, I know they're getting stuffed to the rafters with all sorts of things that they can't sell, so, as soon as it arrives here, I'll sort it out, and send over the stuff I know you can use, and then donate the rest to a local charity. I even sent emails to several of my suppliers asking about donations of materials to you guys, so, I'll send over what we can, again, some time next week. I also took up a collection amongst the employees, and we were able to send over a couple hundred dollars extra for you all. Most of my people came from the same background, so we all understand the need for what you're doing, and we all wish you the very best. Please come see us again when you need stuff, as well, I will remember to collect all our pallets and sheet goods for you guys, since you are an incredible asset to our poor city.'

Well, Peter was nearly crying from that, and Chance handed over the money. Chance went and opened the boxes, and found all the tools. A few small power tools such as sanders and rotary tools, but mostly hand tools, such as hammers, chisels, tape measures and the like, which are always much needed and appreciated. There was an entire box stuffed with various sand papers and glues, and then there were the hardware boxes. They were too heavy for Chance to lift, so someone had to help him, but when they opened them, they found a huge assortment of hinges, slides, handles, knobs, screws, nails, and virtually everything else that a hardware store would carry. Chance smiled and said that they can certainly make good use of that.

They took the stuff inside that they needed to, and continued sorting and putting away everything that was still in there. Most of the things outside could just stay there, it is in a covered area, and will not be harmed. 

By the time dinner time rolled around, they were all done, and they were all happy with the results. Zayden and Chance had also both started leaking, and though several of the others had noticed, they said nothing, knowing that the boys would not mind. Though neither really has ever said so, they all know the boys love their diapers. When they went to change, Chance offered Zayden first change, and once more, when Chance saw Zayden's super saturated diaper when he went in, he could not help but to open it up, sniff it, taste it, savour it. 

After dinner, they all relaxed and played, though half the adults and kids went home, but they were all back first thing the following morning.

Chance got permission from everyone to sell off all their projects, no one claimed to need anything that they had made recently, and so, he used one of the schools cameras to take pictures of everything, and then he spent a solid two hours on the computer, typing up the ads for everything.

Just as he finished up the ads, the truck driver arrived with the first unit, and so Peter went and met him and told him where it is to be parked, so he put it in place, and said that he would be back in an hour with the next, and he was, which he put right next to the other one, so that their doors were facing each other, and only just barely a meter and a half apart, though thankfully offset enough that they will not hit each other, nor too far apart. An hour later, and their last unit had arrived, and he had it offloaded.

“Now, Peter, in this last unit, they had a shit load of materials that they wanted to get rid of, so I had them put it all inside. There's probably every bit of a hundred two by fours, most of them were twelve footers, sorry, three and a half meters, I forgot you're all abut the metric, but most of the ends were chewed up a bit, but should work perfectly. There's also about a dozen doors, but no jambs, but I figure you can build those easily enough yourself, there's several bags of insulation, most of them look as if they were used, but that should help. There's also a couple dozen assorted door handles and whatnot too. There's even shit loads of electrical and plumbing supplies. He asked what all this was gonna be used for, and so, I told him, and told him that if he had anything else that he needed to get rid of that you can use, he was welcome to do so, and he sure seemed to be. It sounds like they build these units, and these came back to them after several years of usage, because whoever bought them didn't finish paying for them, but that he simply didn't have the space. He has another two coming, and so I already told him I'd come pick them up as soon as they arrived, and to call me. I didn't think you'd mind.”

“Wow, really.” Was all Peter said.

“Yep. Man, sure wish we had've done this when I was here, would've made life so much easier, but, I guess I turned out okay, I have a very successful trucking company now, ten employees working for me, and I started so deep in the gutter I couldn't see fucking daylight.”

“Yes, well, it's amazing how much better kids do when you don't treat them like freaks, even when we are.” Peter smiled warmly.

“And you proved that time and time again. And here, I know you never have enough, so this is for your project.” He said, handing over an envelope. “Most of it's from me, but I also collected from all my people, there's almost three thousand dollars in there, I'm sure it'll get put to good use.” And before Peter could react, he was already jumping back in his truck to head home.

“That's fucking amazing.” Chance summed it up pretty well.

“Yeah. And you kids get two more bunk houses, and with everything else we've got coming, and with all that we already have, I think we might just be able to make this hair brained scheme work.”

“That's fucking awesome, because with that, and what we do inside, I think we might just be able to fit every student who wants to live here now. I've already got some plans in my head, all I haveta do is draw them out now. Of course, I welcome everyone to either draw up their own plans, or give me your ides as to what you'd liketa see, and I'll incorporate them into mine as best as possible.”

“Awesome.” Everyone said pretty much as one.

Not one student desired to draw up his or her own plans, but they all came and told Chance their ideas. Some he thought were great, others he was not sure could work, but he would give it his best. Not every unit has to be exactly the same, and they should not be, really, so he should be able to do it all fairly easy.

For now they are just using step ladders to gain access inside the units, and because they have only looked at one, they have no idea if they are all the same or not inside, and as it turns out, they are not. Two of the units were clearly meant as men's bunk houses, because the bathrooms had four toilet stalls, four urinals, six shower stalls, and six sinks, whereas the other was clearly a female one, because it was the same, except six toilet stalls and no urinals. Otherwise, they are all pretty near identical inside, other than colours on the walls, but even the floors are the same. Chance nodded and said that he can certainly work with this. Even though there are several girls in the school, the boys do outnumber them by about three to one, so there would certainly be more usage for the boys quarters.

The next few days went by quickly for all. Chance, though, was probably the busiest of them all, and he was loving every second of it. He now felt that he truly belonged somewhere and doing something great. He did not need to do any of the actual schoolwork, of course, and had even asked Peter to arrange to have him take the tests, and he is going to do so, but they have to wait. Not only is he doing massive amounts of research into dyslexia and how to help all his fellow students, but he is checking and answering emails almost ten times a day, since he has the most amount of time to do so.

Chance has managed to secure many sales, as well as donations of both money and materials, and has arranged for everyone to pick up and or drop off at the school. He managed to get really good donations from two different insulation companies, more than enough to do all that they need, and then some, and from the charity used building supply store he got more doors and lots more hardware secured, and they too agreed to deliver it free of charge. 

Every afternoon, instead of doing crafts and free time, virtually everyone has been helping where and how they can on their new housing. Chance had drawn up the plans, that he had come up with in his head, on Monday morning, Peter got his done Monday afternoon, and then, at dinner time, they put their plans up on the board for everyone to look over and see what they like. It was, hands down, a landslide victory for Chance, his designs were perfect for what they need, and though compact, will give everyone space of their own, well, in pairs. Peter even liked Chance's designs for all the student housing and the staff housing better than he had liked his own, and he laughed, saying that at the start he felt that he would have won that contest, but, in the end, there simply was no contest.

They got started on the stuff inside the school first, since that will be easier right now, and likely pretty quick too. By the weekend, with two teams working, one at each location, they had everything fully framed in, and a good start on the skinning of the walls and insulation being put in. Even though no one figures that they really need it, they are adding electrical outlets into each room as well, so that it is there, since they already have to wire in lighting, they may as well do so. They are only getting everything run, but nothing is being connected as of yet, Peter says the electrician will have to do all that, so they made sure to have all that done well before he shows up on Saturday, and they did.

They did still do their customary Friday night pizza and movie night, because everyone did need a good rest, but they all feel good about what they are doing too, so there has been no complaints or fighting back because of the amount of work that they are doing. Pretty much every last one of the kids are incredibly good with their hands, so they are helping a huge amount.

A good crew of people showed up on Saturday and Sunday, and they got the units all leveled out and on blocks, got skirting put on them, even built the decks with the stairs, and helped a bit inside, and got the inside dorms all taken care of. The plumber, gas fitter, and electrician also got everything all done up nice and safe like, and everything is now fully functioning. 

This next week they broke into three teams, one in each unit, and each unit is getting a slightly different floor plan, so they all have their plans, and are working feverishly to get them all done, so that everyone has a place to call home. Of course, they still need to make all the beds and dressers, but they are not all that worried about that right now, everyone has a place to sleep, just not necessarily where they want to, so they do have some time. They still need to find somewhere to get all the mattresses, and while they have thousands to spend on all that, they are hoping to find someone who will donate a good portion of that as well.

They already got lots and lots of blankets and sheets from the various thrift stores, but they know that they are going to need more too, and most of the kids want to try making their own patchwork quilts, so that will be their next big project in crafting. They already have lots of stuffing for pillows, so they will each get to make their own pillow as well.

By the end of the weekend, they had all the bedrooms built, now all they have to do is fill them up. Chance started searching for mattresses that would suit their needs, and while he would pay, if he had to, he did not want to, and he and Peter ended up taking most of the following Monday to search out every mattress store in half the city, but, by the end of the day, they managed to secure enough mattresses for everyone, not just what they have now, but for every bed that they will need, plus a few extra, so that was good. In the end, they ended up paying just shy of two thousand dollars for them all. They will all be delivered over the next week as they have trucks out near the school, since they did not want to make special trips, otherwise they really would have to charge for that, and Peter and Chance were okay with that.

Before he knew it, Chance was at the school for two months, and he was doing great. He has barely even thought about sex, or sugar, he is doing exceptionally well in every regard, he passed his grade twelve exams with flying colours, and they finished all the beds for the bedrooms that they have made already, though they got word that their next two units will be delivered this weekend, and so Peter called and asked the guys to come out once more to do the work to get them set up, and everyone was more than happy to help. All the teachers and students went on another trip into the city to get more donations, on the Sunday that their units were delivered, but they made sure to hit other places, and once more, they did exceptionally well. They do not have as many building supplies this time, but they have lots more craft supplies of virtually every sort, as well as so much stuff that they always need lots of.

The crews came again the following weekend and got the last two units all done up, and now the teachers and kids get to get them all finished. It is perfect timing, because they had finished the required beds for in them as well. Because Chance and Zayden had already had a place in the school, even though it was in the main dorm, and no privacy whatsoever, they had offered up all the new spaces to those who wanted to come live at the school, rather than the group homes and half way houses that they had been living in. Of course, it is not what the boys wanted, but they knew it was the right thing to do. So far they have not moved their relationship to the next level, and though they have never said so, they really already are boyfriends. They do everything together that they can, and though they are not yet allowed to change each other, they go for soggy bum changes together every day.

Chapter 3

It is Friday night, and everyone had thoroughly enjoyed their pizza and movie night once more. There are so many people to do all the work, but there was so much work to do, that they are all getting tired and in need of some rest. After the movie was done, and everyone pretty much went to their rooms, Chance and Zayden found that they were completely alone in the dorm.

“I know that, strictly speaking, we're not supposed to do this here, but, we're all alone, and this week we're gonna finally get our own room anyway, so, join me in my bed please?” Chance whispered to Zayden, but before Zayden could say anything, Chance had pulled down the bigger boy and kissed him deeply, and together they found out all about kissing.

“Wow, what a kiss. I've never actually let anyone kiss me before.” Zayden gasped when Chance let him go.

“Wow, I agree. I've kissed a few boys, but none like I kissed you, that felt better than I imagined it would. You know, I was a dirty slut before, I couldn't get enough sex, but since coming here and being so happy and satisfied, I've hardly even thought of it. I only jack off once every few days or so, where as I was having sex two and three times a day before here. I've also never loved anyone, except maybe my mom, so I don't know how it feels, but I truly, honestly believe that I've fallen in love with you. I've never made love before, only fucked and been fucked, but, I wanna make love to you so desperately, and have you make love to me.” Chance whispered, and while he had broken the kiss, they are still hugging and holding each other tenderly.

“I want that so much as well. I was the same before coming here, I couldn't get enough, and the more that fucked and filled me, the happier I was, but I learned, after coming here, that I was only using sex to get the closeness I felt I needed, it filled an empty pit inside me, but it drained too fast, and so I constantly needed to refill it. After coming here, getting all that we have here, I too hardly thought of it.

“Oh, I dreamed of having a baby boyfriend who'd make love to me, and finally fill me up in a way that wouldn't drain back out, who'd finally fill me up with all the love I need, but, I wanted another baby boy diaper lover. I honestly never thought one would arrive, but, here you are. I know there's others here, but they weren't my type, I couldn't love them, but I do love you. I've wanted to make hot gay baby diaper love to you, and have you do the same to me for so long now, but, I wanna go slow too. Sure, we know we can fuck each other all night long and not hurt each other, I could easily take two man cocks up my slut ass, all day long if I could find enough to do so, and from the way it sounds, so could you, but I want more, I want love, I deserve love, and I think you do too. I'll agree to sleeping with you, absolutely, but, I only want kissing and rubbing, okay.”

“God, it's like you took the thoughts right outta my head, because, that's pretty much exactly how I feel, and exactly what I want as well. I also snuck a couple of our diapers from the change room, so, in the morning, we change each other on our bed, okay.”

“Mmm, okay. Did you grab baby lotion and diaper rash cream as well?”

“Sure did, and since we're dry baby boys right now and don't need baby bum changes, let's go to bed and kiss and cuddle and rub each others diapered dinkies 'til we're finally satisfied and pass out.”

“Okay.”

They fell into bed together, pressed their lips together, and continued their learning. They are learning everything about kissing and each other, all at the same time. As they are kissing, they are petting each other lovingly, and any time they touch an area of their boyfriend that makes them moan even deeper in their kiss, they do so more. It is easily twenty minutes of this before they even reach each others diapers, and by then they are both agonizingly hard, far more so than they have ever been before. They have both had mind bending sex, neither has ever had trouble getting or staying hard, they had loved it a great deal, but now, now they are truly hard, and they are hard for each other. 

They do not even venture inside each others diapers, they are only rubbing each others erections through them, and this feels far more incredible than anything ever has before. It is too much though, it has simply been too long for both boys, they desperately need the release, and as such, they both explode within half a second of each other. It is by far the most incredible orgasm that either has ever had before, and that says a lot, for they have both experienced so much. They never truly even touched each other, and they exploded far more than either ever has before. Zayden, the only one to be able to cum, feels as if he may have just flooded his diaper.

“Fuck me, that was intense.” Chance said first as soon as they broke their kiss.

“No kidding. Was it even more so than any other cum you've ever experienced, because it was for me.”

“Yeah, by a huge amount. We hardly even touched each other, really we didn't, because of our super thick and slightly soggy baby diapers, yet it was by far the best fucking cum I've ever had.”

“Yeah. Must be because I think I'm falling so in love with you.”

“I hope that's what it is, because that's how I feel as well. I suppose we have a lot of learning to do together, huh.”

“Oh yeah, and that class has mandatory attendance and utmost attention must be paid at all times.”

“Fucking A, which also happens to be the only acceptable grade in this course.” Chance giggled.

“For sure. You ready to go to sleep now Baby?”

“Yeah, just haveta reposition my baby peepee so that I don't peepee out the top of my diaper.”

“Me too.”

They re-positioned themselves, so that they do not continue playing, and then kissed once more, whispered I love you to each other, and then, for the first time for both, ever that they can ever recall, they fell asleep in someone else's arms.

When the baby boys woke up the next morning, they reconnected their lips, and kissed each other deeply, and only broke when they heard a light cough right next to them.

“Oh fuck, Peter, you scared me.” Chance said.

“Was wondering why you two weren't down for breakfast yet, so I came to look for you, only to find you sound asleep. It was cute, how you didn't even open your eyes, but you both knew the other was awake, and kissed. That does, however, bring up one of the rules. What's the rule on in school intimacy?”

“Shit. We figured that, well, everyone else has a bedroom, but we don't yet, and that there's no one else here anyway, that we could finally sleep together.” Chance said softly.

“I understand that, but that wasn't my question Chance.”

“Sorry. It says that there's to be no visible intimacy whatsoever.”

“That's right, and what was my punishment for that. I know you'll remember.”

“The offending students shall be separated and kept apart for no less than three days, and no more than one month, depending upon how far they went.”

“And exactly how far did you go, and remember, lying has the highest possible punishments in my school. No one shall lie to anyone.”

“We kissed and rubbed each others diapered dinkies for one baby boygasm Sir.” Chance whispered, almost crying.”

“That sounds like about a one week separation. Is that what you were really working toward?”

“No Sir, we just needed to feel loved, finally, we love each other, and we needed to feel close.” Chance said, a small stream of tears now flowing.

So far Zayden had said nothing, though Chance can feel him shaking as well.

“I know and understand the reasoning behind what you did, but does that mean that the rules shouldn't apply to you?”

“No, I guess it doesn't. We're sorry, we'll do our week, and hopefully by then our private room will be ready, because then there we're allowed to, that's what we agreed upon, right.”

“Yes, we agreed upon that, and I'll uphold my end of the bargain on that, however, it can't be common knowledge either. Now, with that being said, considering just how much work you two have done, because you've taken on the lions share of everything, and you were far more kind and courteous than any needs to be by offering your space to someone else, when they could've easily taken your spaces here, I feel that we really should look the other way. Everyone can see that you two are boyfriends, though I know for a fact that last night was your first time in sharing anything. It'd be irresponsible of us to get in the way of that. I'll ask two of the other students if they'd consider moving to here 'til the last of the units are built. Would you rather inside or outside.”

“Thank you Sir, but you don't haveta do that.”

“Yes, I do. I have rules in place for a damn good reason, and we can't have others catching you in such an open area. Should someone else catch you, I cannot possibly turn a blind eye, nor could I conceivably do so a second time. I'm certain that there'll be someone who'd be willing to move.”

“We understand Sir. I think I'd prefer inside myself.” Chance said, but Zayden only nodded his agreement.

“Okay, I'll ask if there are any volunteers. Now, breakfast is gonna be done soon, and you baby boys needta get ready for the day still, so you better get up and hurry off to breakfast.”

“Yes Sir.” Chance said, and threw off the covers, exposing both he and Zayden in their gloriously soggy diapers, and Zayden blushed furiously.

Chance grabbed both their robes, and tossed Zayden's to him, who caught it and slipped into it as well, hardly even looking at Peter.

“Zayden, are you ashamed of me seeing you in your soggy diaper?”

“I don't normally let anyone see me like this.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of, and besides, it's not like I don't already know. You also look really good like that. So do you Chance.”

“Thanks.” Chance said brightly.

“Thanks.” Zayden whispered.

“Come on Babies, let's go get breakfast.”

“Okay.”

The three of them headed to the cafeteria, and as has become far more custom now, everyone is still just in their pajamas, since they do not have to get dressed quite yet. Peter asked the boys if he could sit with them, and they said certainly, so as soon as they got their food, they sat down.

“So, got a good news email last night that I thought I'd tell you boys about, since it was you, Chance, that mostly made all this happen. Due to the fact that I effectively removed almost a hundred kids out of the cities over crowded group homes, and they're of course no longer having to pay for all that, I'm getting some of their funding. I'm sure it's nowhere near what the group homes would've gotten in total, but it'll help massively around here. I was also asked, a few days ago now, if I'd be willing to take on more students, but, like I told them, I really only have the resources currently to deal with just barely what I have now. It seems people are watching this school, and they like what they're seeing.

“My results have been spectacular already, but now housing the students, taking them from horrible situations and giving them something to work toward, is really paying off. I've already had hundreds of kids that were destined for jail, or worse, that turned their lives around and gave them all amazing lives, but there's more.

“They've promised me another five teachers and at least one, but possibly two more staff, depending upon what all we need, if I take in the fifty two more students that they have that really could use our help here. I told them that that's gonna put me past capacity on housing, that I only have another not even thirty beds that aren't even ready yet, and still fifteen more students who wanna come live here permanently as well, not to mention, class resources, I simply don't have enough.

“They've promised me more than enough housing, that they'd come in and build it this time, and that they'd even put in a covered walk way from them to the school, that's something that I thought to ask for. I emailed them yesterday, saying that I could be agreeable to this, but that I hadta interview every student personally before accepting them, because if I don't think that they deserve to be here, or are too far gone, then I'll refuse them, as well I asked to interview all teachers to ensure that they're the right fit as well. Of course, we don't have enough housing for all the teachers as well, but at least a couple if they want to.”

“That's excellent Peter, if we can help even more kids out, then it'll be so awesome. I've never felt more alive since I came here, so free, so at peace.” Chance said happily.

“And that, my dear boy, is exactly how I want all my students to feel.”

“Thanks. Now, since you've shared some good news with me, I think it's only fair that I share some with you as well. I've finally finished poring through hundreds upon hundreds of dyslexia articles. As we know, there's no cure, but, there are a shit load of exercises and techniques that have anywhere from limited to astounding success, depending upon the person.

“For instance, there appears to be a dyslexia tied to colour blindness, so mostly for certain boys, and the easy way to fix it is to use certain colours of tinted glasses. Several men said they went from barely being able to read, because they could never decipher the letters, to becoming almost totally literate within days.

“Then there's of course the just keep practicing, which does work on many with mild dyslexia. 

“Next is a physical exercise that's supposed to work on your coordination, because some people it seems that their dyslexia is simply a coordination issue, by the sounds of it, they can't coordinate their eyes to read correctly, so the letters swim around, making it near impossible to read. Again, this has success in certain people.

“Now, for Zayden here, I've been testing him over the past week, and I think he's nearly fully colour blind, and the reason I mentioned the first one first.”

“I am?”

“Yeah, every time I asked you what colour something was, you failed. Sometimes quite miserably.”

“But I see colours just fine.”

“Yes, well, colour blindness is kinda a misnomer. There are true colour blind people out there that see everything in just black and white, but, the vast majority are called colour vision deficient, which means that you can see them, but that you probably don't see all colours correctly. You can't see blue or green correctly, and you have difficulties most especially when you have two different colours that are similar in shade, you see them as the same, so, like the other day, you saw both blue and purple at the same time, and thought they were both purple. For your type of colour blindness, it's suggested that we try blue filters. Green may also work, but it's likely red would only make it worse, but that's not always. Blue seems to be the most common colour though, and from what I see, only one or two percent of users required either of the other colours, and as luck would have it, there's an optical store just down the road that carries blue tinted glasses that I wanna go try. We'll take a book with us, and try them on, and see how you fare.”

(Just so you know, my brother and I are both colour blind, he far more so than I, and he suffers from this form of dyslexia, and wears blue tinted glasses for reading, but, I am not a doctor, I do not understand it, and I am just as certain that this will not work for all. I did do a bit of research on this, but not a huge amount, and found the other methods. Same, I'm sure there are far more, and that none will work for everyone, I think, especially from seeing it first hand, that each case is unique.)

“Really, that'd be so fucking awesome.” Zayden said happily.

“That's excellent work Chance. Any chance I can get you to write up all that information and send it to me. I'll give it to all the other teachers, and we can start working with every dyslexic student in the school and see just how many of them we can help. Our reading scores are poor when compared to other schools, but considerably better than what most of the students were when they arrived. At least Zayden can read some now, god, do you remember how bad you were when you arrived.”

“It was horrible. The kindergartners were teasing me that they could read better than me, and they were right.”

“Exactly. So, we already do have a decent track record in at least getting our students somewhat literate, but if you can help add even as much as five percent to our numbers, then even better still.”

“I'm sorta hoping for at least ninety percent, but preferably a hundred.”

“Don't push it, the last thing you wanna do is make anyone feel stupid just because they can't read. Why do you think half these kids are here. They were treated like they're retards, by students and teachers alike, just because they couldn't read. Trying to push them can't be done, all you can do is attempt to lead.”

“I think I understand. Of course I've never felt like that, so I'm sure I don't even understand the half of it. I just always strive for a hundred percent in everything I do. I guess that comes from living a one percent life.”

“We all know how you feel there, and once more, that's why this school works as well as it does, because we've all been cut from the same cloth. We all understand each other. Every person here, teachers and students alike, has or has had issues, and so we all haveta work together to make it work, or we'll surely fail together.”

“Besides, I think you understand far more than almost anyone else who hasn't experienced it could.” Zayden said.

“Thanks Baby.”

“With all the research you've been doing on dyslexia, and how many questions you've asked me about it, I'm sure you understand damn near as much as we do.”

“Yes, well, I understand the book side of it, but not the practical side of it. I still have no idea how hard it must be on you to feel like you do because ninety plus percent of people can do so easily what you struggle to do just a tiny bit of, and take five times longer in doing so.”

“I like how you used my exact words.” Zayden chuckled.

“Well, it was true when you said it, and it's true now.”

“Fair enough.”

“When can you get me that report Chance, I wanna start looking at it all as soon as possible.”

“Already have it mostly finished, was just editing it to ensure I didn't miss anything, and because I'm handing it in as my university entrance exam, like you suggested I do, I'm trying to ensure absolute accuracy on every aspect.”

“Perfect. Maybe I'll see if there's any university level teachers who wanna come work here, so that they can maybe work with you, so that you won't haveta do everything online.”

“You're not gonna find any, and besides, I only agreed to send it in, and maybe start taking some of their introductory courses to see what I wanna do. That assumes, of course, that I pass at all. I can't truly go 'til I'm sixteen anyway, and even then, I won't be able to pay for it when I do go.”

“I doubt you'll haveta worry about paying. As for going and testing Zayden with those glasses, I'll take you both down there myself this morning. I wanna get a bunch more of their cheap reading glasses again anyway, since we're getting low.”

“Wicked, thanks.” Chance and Zayden said together.

Almost as soon as they finished eating, the boys headed to the change room to change their diapers and get dressed, something that they unfortunately had to do on their own. They had not forgotten about the diaper change supplies in the dorm room, but knew that they really could not do that, because, like Peter said, if they got caught, he could not possibly turn a blind eye again.

Chance had told Peter that they would meet him in the main entrance hall, that they have a couple stops to make once they are changed, and Peter said that was okay, because so does he. After they were dressed, they headed to the computer lab, where Chance pulled up the report he was writing, and dropped it into an email to Peter, telling him clearly that this is not the finished draft, but good enough for him to start reading. They then headed to the library, where Zayden was encouraged to grab a book he wants to read, and so he grabbed the first Harry Potter book and signed it out. With that done, they went to meet Peter, and then, the three of them headed out for the walk to the store, almost three kilometers away.

As they walked, Chance told Peter that he had emailed him the report, but that it was only the third draft, not the finished copy, so do not send it in yet. Peter laughed and said that Chance's third draft is probably better than most people's finished copies anyway, but agreed none the less. They got to the store quickly enough, and found the glasses that Chance wanted Zayden to try right away.

Zayden put them on, grabbed the book and opened it up, closed his eyes and calmed his nerves as he was taught, because if he is tense, he cannot read at all, and then opened his eyes and started reading. After a minute, the smile on his face got just a little bigger, then even bigger a minute later, and then he nearly exploded he was so happy.

“Holy shit, I've never read two whole pages like that, and so fast, it was amazing.” He said happily.

“Excellent. I want you to read out loud, which I know is something that you absolutely dread doing, but don't fear, I just wanna ensure that you're reading correctly. And don't worry, I know the book well, so I've got it nearly memorized and will know if you make a mistake.

Zayden gulped, nodded, and started reading. He read for another few minutes, and from what Chance can remember, Zayden did it perfectly and fluidly, almost no stopping to sound out words or anything. 

“That's excellent Zayden, you did spectacularly, still a little stumbling here and there, but understandable. Now I bet you're gonna catch up in record time, because I know you're more than smart enough to do it, just not being able to read really set you back.” Chance said happily.

“Wow, I'll never be able to repay you for that Chance.” Zayden said, tears pouring down.

“You're welcome.”

“You know, I've seen a few boys come in here to try that, it worked most of the time, and every one of them cried too. That's the reason I have those here, my son uses them for that very reason. Congratulations.” The sales lady said, sneaking up on them.

“Thanks. I'm fourteen, but I was only able to read at a grade three level, because no matter how hard I tried, I could never decipher the letters well enough, except in simple words, and even then, not always.”

“That describes my son perfectly, thankfully I found out about this little trick when he was only nine, he's ten now, so he wasn't so far behind.”

“Oh, that's good.” Zayden said.

“So, I recognize you, Peter, right, of the Last Chance School. Here for more glasses?”

“Good memory.”

“Thanks, it serves me well here.”

“I bet it does, and yes, we need more please. I'm also probably adding another fifty students here soon, so I'll need even more. Same as always, whatever you have that's not selling, we're not picky about style, we just need cheap. I'd also really liketa get a dozen pairs of these blue glasses, I really wanna try them on a few of my other dyslexic students.”

“Certainly. As it just so happens, I just received a whole case of various reading glasses that have defects in the lenses, just minor scratches and whatnot, but really wouldn't affect most anyone, but no one will pay for them. I made the company credit me for them, but they don't want them back. I was gonna call you and offer them to you, since I know you often need them. Realistically I could probably polish all the lenses, but at three and four dollars a piece, and that's my retail on them, it's just not worth the time. If they were more expensive glasses, then it'd be a different story, but they're not. There's a hundred pairs in there, that should set you up for a few years at least. As for the blue glasses, they're twenty a pair, but, considering I know your budget, since you've told me before, I'll let them go at cost plus delivery, so twelve a pair, plus the fifteen it cost me to get them here, since that's exactly how many I got in for stock. Ah, you know what, to hell with it, your kids deserve them, I'm gonna give em to you. It's not even a couple hundred, I'll write it off.”

“That's incredibly generous of you, and my students and I thank you very much. This means more than you can imagine. I'll happily write you a tax receipt, including four hundred for the reading glasses.”

“Thanks, and you're very welcome. I also want you to bring in all students that appear to have vision problems. I have a pair of students here with me for the next month, but I'm not busy enough this time of the year to give them the practice they need, and I don't really wanna take away paying customers from the people I haveta pay, and since I don't strictly haveta pay them, and they need experience, as well I'm certain a few of your students could probably use some glasses, it'll work out perfectly.”

“Really, you mean it, but my kids are trash.”

“No kids are trash, though I know, that's what I was as well, and I know for a fact that that's not how you treat your kids either. It's amazing what all you've done with and to that school. My husband runs the lumber yard around the corner, he told me what you guys are doing, and what he gave to you, so I felt I should do the same. Like I said, you were on my list of people to call. And yes, I was gonna tell you about our success with the blue tinted glasses for our son, and offer you a pair to try on your kids.”

“He said he came from the gutter as well, and you did too, and now you both run businesses, impressive.”

“Yes, well, we were saved, too many weren't. We got lucky, he worked at that store since he was eleven, and when the owner decided to retire, we practically sold our souls to buy the store, and then when I finished schooling, I worked for a year to get started, and then came here and opened this store. We had more lean years than I care to admit, and it was ten years before we decided that we were in a good enough position to have kids, and like I said, he's ten now, and our daughter's only six.”

“That's really good. So many of my kids have gone on to run their own businesses as well. It's like I always tell my kids, who cares where you came from, it's where you go that counts.”

“So true.”

They took care of everything, and then Peter and the boys were gone. Again, as they walked, they talked, and Peter told the boys that there are at least thirty kids who need to have their eyes checked, but that he has no idea what he will do if they need glasses. They will figure that out later, once the time comes.

As soon as they made it back to the school, Zayden headed off to his class with his blue glasses clutched possessively in his hands. While Zayden was in class, Chance went to the wood shop, and since there is a teacher in there, he continued working on the dressers that he is making out of all the pallet wood. So far he only has one made, a prototype of sorts, now he is tearing apart hundreds of pallets to get all the usable material from them that he can. His first one will be his and Zayden's, but he will make them all the same, four large drawers, so that each student gets two, which will be more than enough for them. In fact, he thinks they might be able to do with just one drawer each, but this gives more space.

By lunch, Chance had about six dozen pallets pulled apart, thanks mostly to a custom made pallet dissection tool that had been made years ago for doing just this, so it was reasonably quick and easy work. Of course, he still has to remove all the nails and all that, but that is okay as well.

They had a great lunch, once again, and then Chance was back at it once more. Zayden joined him when classes were done, and by dinner time, they had just about all of them done. After dinner, they decided to finish off the last of them, and then started pulling all the nails as well. By bed time, they barely had a dent made in the nail pulling. The good news, though, is that come bedtime, they did have their own private bedroom to go to this time. Peter had come and broke the news to them a little more than an hour before bed, that one of the pairs of boys, right across from the boys' change room, were more than willing to take a pair of beds in the dorm room for now, and since they would be the only ones anyway, it would give them even more space, at least for now. That area will be kept as an emergency overflow, so it will not be dismantled.

“Finally, I need a super soggy baby bum change, and for the first time, I want someone else to do it. I've never let anyone else do so before, but I want you to please.” Chance said.

“Really, you never let anyone change you after having sex?”

“No. Never felt right, and because none of them were diaper lovers, they couldn't have done it right anyway.”

“Oh. Me neither, to tell you the truth. If it weren't for the fact that I craved being diaper fucked, no one would've ever seen me in just diapers at all.”

“Yeah, except I never cared if anyone knew or saw.”

“I never really cared if anyone knew, but I still wouldn't show it off either. So, let's change each others' soggy baby diapers.”

They stripped each other, until they are standing in only their soggy diapers and smiles, and then Chance urged Zayden onto the bed first, the lower bunk, they both know full well that the upper bunk will only be used for storage, or most likely not at all. He grabbed all the supplies, they had already moved everything that they need, so it is all there and ready to go. Chance then removed Zayden's very wet diaper, exposing him for the very first time. They have never seen each other naked, the shower stalls are single person private stalls, and no one is allowed to strip in the common area, apparently it is from years past when raping was a thing in this school, so it is simply not allowed any more.

Chance sighed when he finally exposed all that Zayden usually keeps hidden. It makes his mere almost eleven centimeter long erection seem pitiful in comparison to Zayden's much larger nearly fourteen centimeter long one. Zayden is also roughly three times bigger in girth than Chance, as well he has a very bushy pubic mound too. Chance is still bare.

“Wow, you're fucking huge. I was fucked by lotsa men who had exactly what you have now, and they always felt amazing, but you're only fourteen, and I bet you'll still grow lots more.”

“Thanks. I was still pretty small the last time I was fucked by a man, so I don't really remember. You had to have felt it last night.”

“Yeah, but seeing is believing.”

“Thanks. Any chance you'd help a guy out here?”

“Of course.”

Chance went in with bare hands and a bare touch, and so softly stroked Zayden. He is using both hands, one is stroking, the other petting, and he would rotate as to which hand was doing what. Chance did not even make it to a count of forty in his head when Zayden exploded with such a force it shocked him. The first three shots splattered on the underside the bunk bed above him, and then three more shots painted his heaving stomach and chest.

“Fuck, that was hot.” Chance said, but then scooped up as much of his boyfriends cum as he could and slurped it all up. “And my god, you taste fucking amazing.”

“Wow, that was intense. You hardly even touched me, but that felt better than any hundred times I was jacked off before.”

“Glad you enjoyed. Now, let me get Baby all baby diapered.”

“Okay, and then I think you need a really good soggy baby bum change as well.”

“Mmmhmm.”

Chance got Zayden all taped up, and then they traded places. When Zayden finally opened up Chance's soggy diaper and exposed him, he was in heaven. Chance said he is only just about eleven centimeters long, but Zayden thinks that maybe Chance needs to measure again, because he sure looks bigger. He is not as big as Zayden yet, but he is two years younger, and from what he remembers, Zayden thinks that Chance is right on track with where he was at the same age. It actually looks a little large on Chance, because he is still so small, though he has already grown almost two centimeters since arriving at the school. Then Zayden looked really close, and noticed two very short and fine hairs.

“You have two hairs growing in Baby, you've started growing, and your balls look like they've started dropping, and I think maybe you're bigger than eleven centimeters as well.”

“Really.”

“Oh yeah, it's hot, and it actually looks kinda big on you because of the fact that you're still so small otherwise.” He said softly as he started very softly playing with his baby boyfriend, just like Chance had done to him.

“Mmmm, fuck, that feels so good. You really think so?”

“Oh yeah, but, have you noticed that you've grown at least two centimeters and put on probably a good kilo of weight since arriving?”

“No, I haven't, have I?”

“Yeah, pretty sure you have. We should schedule another appointment with the doctor and have him check.”

“Okay, tomorrow then. Oh fuck me, I'm cumming.” Chance said, and then grunted out and exploded.

Zayden had hoped that keeping Chance talking would prolong their fun and games, but it did not, it was still just as fast, but then, neither of them have ever learned to hold off either, something that they will certainly have to work on together. Neither are upset with this.

Zayden taped Chance up into his nice thick diaper, and then crawled into bed as Chance spun around to give his boyfriend room. Once in, they curled up together and pressed their lips together and kissed deeply once more, and as they were kissing, their hands reached down to each others nice dry diapers and started rubbing each other once again. This time they lasted almost a couple minutes, but before too long, they were cumming once more, and Zayden is wetting his diaper with just a little more cum.

They continue their kiss, and though they are no longer stroking each other, they are still holding each others diapered dicks. Once they soften up enough, they reach into each others diapers to reposition each other, and then Chance puts Zayden's hand back on the front of his diaper, and pees it, because he can feel that he needs to go anyway, and thought that Zayden would like to feel it. Of course he does not have a lot to offer, but Zayden loves it anyway, and because he too needs to pee, he grabs Chance's hand next and presses it back to the front of his diaper and wets it, peeing only slightly more than Chance had.

“That was hot. I've never felt anyone else peepee a diaper before.” Chance said when they broke the kiss.

“Mmmhmm, I agree, and same.”

“I definitely wanna do that again, but right now, Baby, I'm almost passing out, so love you, have a good sleep Baby.”

“Yeah, same, so, love you, have a good sleep Baby.” Zayden said, and because they had a light switch right next to the bed, Zayden reached over and turned it off.

Once more, because Chance really did not have much else to do, he spent most of the day in the shop pulling nails. However, after about an hour, and not getting very far, he had an idea, so went and found a good large nail, then went to the metal shop and searched for and found a steel tube that was the perfect size for the nail to slip inside, and then worked on the nail. He cut off the point of his nail so that it is the same length as the tube he found, and then ground it so that what was the point is now convex, so that it would grab and hold the point of other nails.

He then asked for and got permission to pull an air line outside to the area he is working, grabbed one of the palm nailers, and tried out his little tool. He made it more than long enough so that virtually no pallet nail would be longer than it, so he slipped the tube over the pallet nail, with the modified nail in it, used the palm nailer to pound his punch, and then in less than a second, the nail was pushed almost right through. The shop teacher had been curious as to what Chance was doing, and when he saw that, he cheered.

“That's fucking awesome Chance, so simple, so effective.”

“Thanks. It might not work on all the wickedly bent nails, but I bet it cuts our time to less than half for breaking down pallets.”

“Probably quarter. We have four of these palm nailers, so I think I'm gonna go make three more of those bad boys and see if anyone else wants to help you, and see just how fast they can be done.”

“Sure, Sir, why not. After the nails are through, it's fast to pull them the rest of the way through on the other side.”

“Yeah, but I bet one or two others could do that while four of you are getting them punched through easily.”

“Wanna try and get the rest of the stack done today and see just how fast we can do it?”

“Fuck yeah.” He grinned, and then turned to go do what he wants to do.

He was back not even twenty minutes later with the first group of volunteers, they would have to leave in only ten minutes for their next class, but then the next class will probably be happy to help as well. Chance was right, though, by the end of classes for the day, with six of them working on it, they now have several hundred board feet of almost usable lumber.

Chance will work the next day as well to finish making it usable, which means passing the metal detector over every piece to ensure there is no more metal, and then running it through their custom made wire brush machine. It looks just like a planer, and in fact that is what it had been in a previous life, but the cutter head had been removed and replaced with a custom made wire brush head instead. Of course, the whole head assembly had had to be modified in order to do this, and it looks like it was heavily modified, but it works perfectly for ensuring that there is no dirt and debris in their wood before putting it through the cutting tools.

When they were done, Chance went to the sewing room, where almost all the students have decided to work on making their very own patchwork quilts. They have all finished the sweaters that they were making, even Chance had somehow managed to finish his, even though the others started far sooner than he had. It is perfect timing too, because winter is in full swing and some days are downright cold, and they all need warmer clothes. This is the same reason everyone wants a nice quilt, and this way they get to make it their own as well. Even though Chance and Zayden really only need one for the two of them, they are each making their own. They will all likely need two blankets once it gets really cold anyway, so this way they will already have two. They already made their own pillows, so now this is their only real need, and with all the lighter bedding that they had managed to find for free or super cheap, everyone is at least comfortable for now.

The following day, as he figured, by the time classes were out for the day, Chance had all the pallet wood ready to be used, and as he got it ready, other kids started picking pieces for what they are working on. Just before the end of the school day, though, the delivery driver from the closer lumber yard came by with another large load of pallets and other assorted sheet goods and lumber. He even had an entire lift of maple boards that he had said the boss did not like the looks of, so gave them to the school to try and use what they can. It was certainly a D grade lumber, most of them were anywhere from as little as one meter long to almost two meters long, and there were lots of gnarly looking knots and disfigurations, but they at the store all thought that the school could certainly put it to good use.

Chance had been the only one out there at the time, and he thanked the driver, and told him to make sure and tell his boss how much they all appreciated it. So, now they have even more really good usable woods, and he has probably another two full days of pallet dissections to do, and that will only be if five others all help him at the same time again. He is absolutely okay with this though, he loves doing this.

Once more, he was right, because, two days later, and he was done all the pallets, and their stacks of lumber are getting really good and full. Now Chance gets to have even more fun, because he loves the woodworking so much, that that is where he spends most of his school days. Some days he will work in the metal shop, but almost never the auto shop, he has no interest in doing that really, though the kids are working on something cool in there.

They had gotten a really old milk truck for free several months back, and they have been working lots on it since. It had needed a shit load of work; body work, wood work, and, most importantly, engine work. By the sounds of it, it pretty much needed an entire new engine, but instead they stripped it right down, and are in the process of putting it all together, replacing only the parts that need it. Some kids are working on that, while others are still working on the body, though now they are painting it, they are putting the school name and logo on it to be used as a school van. Chance himself had helped with the interior woodworking that had to be done, but mostly it was the other kids, since this was mostly their project.

Chance still joins the rest of the school in their afternoon crafts, doing whatever he feels like doing, and most days he and Zayden are together in doing so, but not always. Most days Chance does not even join the others in their daily physical activities, but some days he does. Chance had never been the sporty type, and dislikes most sports anyway, and he feels that he works off more than enough of his supposedly endless energy in other ways. 

At dinner this evening, Peter joined Chance and Zayden.

“So, Chance, I finally had a chance to finish reading the report you did up on dyslexia, impressive amount of research and detail.”

“Thanks Sir.”

“That wasn't even your finished copy, and I still would've marked it an A plus, there were so few errors, and most of them were just minor spelling or punctuation. You took an incredibly dry subject matter and made it an incredible read. And, by the way, three hundred and forty three sources cited at the end, that was three full pages, and your report was ten and a half alone.”

“Yeah, well, I wanted to put everything in that I could find, and I did.”

“Yeah, and I admit, I've learned more about dyslexia since I started reading it than I ever knew existed. After the first day, I did also give it to our resident learning disabilities assistant, and he finished it yesterday, and said that he learned a shit load as well. We're gonna start implementing it tomorrow, he's gonna start testing every student that we know that has dyslexia and try to figure out which method will work best for them. That little trick that's been helping Zayden's already helped him immensely, which, congratulations Zayden, I saw your last English test, you fucking nailed that bitch, aced it, I bet that felt spectacular.”

“I'm not entirely convinced that spectacular quite covers it Peter.”

“I bet not, and how long were you able to last, Chance, with him thanking you repeatedly that night.”

“Damn near three hours, we lost count of how many times we each came, and all by mouth and hand, we still haven't even made love yet.”

“Good, I'm glad.” He smiled brightly.

“Yeah. I doubt that the same thing will help more than one or two more of the kids here, but you never know, and even if Zayden's the only one that that one helps, hopefully one of the others will help them, and while it'd be unwise to hope that we get them all up to a hundred percent, it is still what I hope. I want everyone to feel how good it can be, just like Zayden did.”

“Does.” Zayden smiled brightly.

“Good.” Peter and Chance said together.

“So, when's the school district coming in to start the rest of our housing, and have you started the interviews yet?”

“They were supposed to have started today, but the units weren't ready yet, but I was assured that they're to be ready today, and might even be delivered tonight still, but probably tomorrow, then the guys come in and start their work tomorrow now. As for interviews, yes, I've done five teacher interviews, but only two of which are suitable at all. I have another ten to do this week, so hopefully I can get the rest. One of the two that I want already said that he'd love to come live here as well. I told him flat out that there'll come a time when he'll have to turn down a student, that it's not a matter of if, it's a matter of when, and that living here will make it even harder, but that he must. He blushed, but assured me that that simply won't be a problem. Like I said, several students, probably a couple hundred likely by now, two of which I am sitting with right now, have flung themselves at me, promised to make me feel like a god, but that we simply can't do that.”

“Yeah, well, it'll be neither of us that tests him. So, you only have room to house two more teachers, what if all of them wanna?”

“Then I guess we'll see what we can do at that time. Really, most teachers will have their own housing, the fact that most of our teachers decided to stay in school was personal preference, and certainly far easier, not to mention far cheaper, so, I don't think it'll be too big an issue.”

“I bet it'll come to being a big issue though. I'm willing to bet that, sooner, rather than later, they'll all wanna stay too. I trust you're gonna try your best to find teachers who came from the same sorta background as all of us?”

“Absolutely, and that's the reason why I've already chosen two.”

“Good. No one can understand us better than those that were raised in the gutters as well.”

“Exactly. Have you had an email from the university yet, and have you finalized what courses you wanna start taking?”

“No, nothing yet, I was gonna wait and see what all they said first, but, I'm really thinking that becoming a teacher might not be so bad. Zayden says he wants to do the same thing. We can both teach here 'til we get the experience we need, then I think we should find another city, another shit hole, just like this, and see what we can do with it. There's lotsa shit hole places where the kids are being discarded because of where they were born and how rough they are around the edges. We both talked it over, we're doing so much good here, that if we can maybe take your little project elsewhere and do this too, then it can only be great.”

“Well, I for one think that that's brilliant, of course, and you know you'll both have a post here when the time comes, and then, when the time comes for you to move on and make another school just like this, then we'll be sad to see you go, but happy to see you go for the reason you will. Like you, I think that this little project of mine needs to be spread around, expanded upon, help to clean up what all the normal people call trash.”

“Of course we'd be sad to go too, but for some things, it's worth it, and we both think that that'd be a very worthy reason to leave.”

“Yes, yes it would, I couldn't agree more. When I was punished with coming to this hell hole, I thought for sure that it was the end of my career, that I'd never get a job elsewhere, that I'd likely get shanked in my first week, but, in the end, it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Yes, well, hell hath no hole deeper than this, and it's the best place on Earth.” Zayden smiled warmly.

“I'll drink to that.” Peter said, and raised his glass of orange juice for a toast, which the two boys happily obliged.

They chatted happily for the rest of their dinner, and then went and relaxed for the night. When the boys went to bed, they changed each other, but only after kissing and rubbing for almost an hour first, letting off a little more back pressure, and Chance happily slipped his hand inside Zayden's diaper during each of their shared orgasms to collect Zayden's copious creamy cum load, which he then slurped up and shared with Zayden in sexy cum kisses.

The next day, as promised, the buildings were delivered, and a crew was there to install them and get them all hooked up, while another crew came in and started installing a nice covered walkway for the students, so that they would not get soaked from their travels during the rather frequent and large rain storms they often receive. None of the kids really care about that all that much, but Peter had thought that it would be nice for them, and the school board had not had a problem with it. It is a really cool system that they put in, it bolted right to the existing concrete, so was fast and easy to install, and has a domed clear cover, so that it does not make it dark or dreary for the students.

It took them only two days to do everything, and while there had been four trailers, there are only two units, two pairs went together to make them, and because of this, each unit has even more bedrooms and a larger bathroom than two of the others combined, so that is nice. One is clearly a boys dorm, because it has urinals, whereas the other is a girls, because it does not, which is perfect. They too are done simply though, no real decoration, the students are allowed to paint their bedrooms to their tastes, and they get to make their own beds and dressers as well. 

The day after the crew left, a mattress store truck arrived, and offloaded twenty mattresses, and then was back two more times. Peter called his boss and asked him if he had arranged that as well, to which he of course said yes, and so Peter thanked him, but, his boss thanked Peter even more. He told Peter very clearly that what he has done with the school, and most importantly, the students, had far exceeded anyone's expectations, and that he has taken so many kids from the jails and given them new life, new meaning, and has produced a great deal of exceptional members of society, including several business owners, and far more trades people than they ever dreamed possible. He then asked Peter when he can start arranging to have students come for interviews, to which Peter said probably the following week, that he still has a few more teacher interviews first, and that he has already chosen two likely candidates. He simply said, good, and then they chatted for a few minutes more before hanging up.

Peter got his teacher interviews taken care of over the next couple days, and finally he had chosen his five, went over it with his boss, but said that three of them wished to stay in the school, but that he only has space for two, and he said he would have someone come and take care of that, which was great, and a week after that, another dorm unit was brought in for teachers and put in, and the walkway extended to meet up with it now, so now there is a teachers dorm that will hold almost all the teachers that they already have.

During that time, Peter started having kids come in for interviews, and for every interview, he had Chance with him, as well as at least one or two more students, so that they could all have a say in this. It took a full week to interview every student, and of the fifty two students that had been recommended, Peter and the kids all agreed on forty nine of them.

The other three they did not feel needed their school, and would not benefit from it. Two of them Peter honestly told their social workers to get them serious psychological help, because they were scary beyond belief, and he has only ever met two others like them, and he had had to hand them over to the police, one of whom had tried to stab him. The other student, there was simply no reason for her to even be at a school like Last Chance, she had never been suspended, let alone expelled, she is an orphan, but lives with a good and caring foster family, and does reasonably well in school, so, no real reason. Chance and Zayden both agreed on that one, with Peter, because the three of them had been the ones to interview her.

The two that they had refused, one boy, one girl, Chance said that they both gave him the shivers, they were so scary, and he had met some pretty scary people in his life, yet they made him shiver. Even Peter, who always looks for the good in kids, could not see it, and that scared him. And these are the reasons why they were refused.

As soon as all the students were accepted, they were pretty much all moved to the school in one day, and it was a madhouse of activity for the entire day. Every existing student there was present to help get all the new kids settled. For obvious reasons, they did this on Saturday, to reduce the interruption to class, and get everyone settled before class begins again on Monday. They did a large assembly Saturday afternoon, once everyone was mostly settled down, and the same day all the students were introduced, so were the five new teachers, as well as the two support staff that Peter had found.

One support staff worker is a cook who learned how to cook in prison, he was a gutter born, just like most of the kids, and he loves teaching others how to cook. The other support staff is another teachers aid, specializing in learning disabilities, so now they will have two of these people. When she was hired, Peter gave her the paper that Chance had written on dyslexia, and she came back a couple days later and said even she had learned a few things, and had even went and visited every source that Chance had given and verified it all, and said that it had been an incredibly well done paper, and was shocked at who had done it.

So, now with the school at the most students it has ever had, at just over a hundred and sixty, there is lots of work to be done to schedule everything so that everyone can do just about anything that they want. Every last one of the new teachers is really good at some sort of craft or trade, and even their new teachers aid is really good in a few different arts, and has agreed to teach the kids that too. One of the teachers is another shop teacher, which is perfect, so that the shops can now be open pretty near all day, because they have three teachers to do it all now. One of the teachers is another home ec teacher, and he too will help take off the stress from the one other teacher. One is an arts teacher, someone that they did not truly have previously, but he can teach all sorts of arts to the students. And again, someone that they did not technically have before, but do now, a music teacher. Peter had had to call around and get a bunch of instruments, most of them for free, or some really good deals when he had to, and the kids love that, because who does not like music. Their last teacher is another math and science teacher, but he too is really good in automotive, and loves fixing old cars, but is also amazing in small engine repairs.

Come Monday, it was a bit of a shit show, to say the least, but everyone had as much fun as they could. Three times throughout the day, Peter had to go around and try and figure out what went wrong and where, and attempt to fix it, and each time, he just laughed, and said, figures, but, by the end of the week, it was going pretty smoothly, and all the new students are already enjoying their new home, their new school, and, most importantly, their new shot at life, or, as with most, their first shot at life, their first chance.

Most of these kids never got quite as low as many of their pre-existing classmates, yet they were all on track to end up at Last Chance anyway, and while not all the students were homeless, even those who lived with parents decided almost instantly to come live in the school, virtually every last one of them not in good home situations, yet, not all either. Most of the kids were either bad bullies, or badly bullied, almost all of them were rough around the edges to say the least, they swore like truckers, they fucked anything that moved, had been running the streets since they were young, most of them had at least one run in with the police, several were several, and there are several more that are addicted to drugs and or alcohol, which means they are now in rehab to quit them as well, so, the perfect kids for a gutter school.

Of course, Peter made every last one of them promise him that they would try their hardest, and that he too would try his hardest to make this the best place they could imagine. By weeks end, they all agreed that their new home was amazing. They always have great food, they have teachers who understand them, they are being taught in so many different ways to help their clear learning disabilities that virtually every last one of them had been plagued with their entire lives, and they are learning so many other cool and interesting things that they have never learned before.

By the end of the first week, every kid had made their own bed, dresser, blanket, and pillow, but, of course, room partners got to team up to build their bed and dresser together. In the meantime, their mattresses were just laid on the floors in their rooms, which left not much room, but, for most of the kids, they have way more room than they had ever had before, and they love it. They also love Friday night; pizza, movie, and popcorn 'til you are sick.

There are also two more boys that are diaper wearers, and Chance and Zayden had proudly told them that so are they, and they grinned. Both were gay as can be, and Chance made sure that those two boys shared a room, and by the end of the week, Chance could tell that they are boyfriends as well. A bit better than half the students that they had just got were either bi or gay, which is sickeningly common amongst the homeless youth in almost any big city, even still, far too many parents kick their kids out for being disgusting and useless, which is why not all the kids were born in the gutter, some were thrown there by horrible parents.

They had already had in their school three students who were gender neutral or fluid, and with their new batch, they added two more. They were given the choice as to whether they stayed in the boys dorms, the girls dorms, or in the school which could really be either, as with the others in their place, they chose inside the school, since it makes it easier, depending upon how they feel on any particular day.

It was also during this week that they managed to arrange to have any and all students that might have vision problems to go in to the optometrists office to have her students do all the tests, In all, there were just over sixty kids that Peter wanted tested, and they got all the kids done easily. Most of them simply just needed reading glasses, and Peter was told who needed what, but six kids needed something more, but the owner told Peter not to worry about it, that she would figure something out, and have the required glasses to him in a week or so. As promised, the required glasses were delivered to the school, and the optometrist happily told Peter that she was able to get the lenses pretty much free, and the frames had all been rejects for one reason or another that she had easily fixed. None of them are overly fashionable, but, like she said, vision trumps fashion when you need cheap. He, as well all the students that needed them, thanked her profusely.

Chapter 4

Before he knew it, Chance had been at Last Chance for three months already, and he is loving every day. He and Zayden are falling even more and more in love by the day, and though they have still not gone all the way and made sweet gay baby diaper love to each other, they are sucking or rubbing pretty much every day, though some days all they do is just kiss and cuddle. Never before had Chance ever not had full out sex when he clearly had the chance to do so, both he and Zayden know that they could do so at any time, yet neither has brought it up. While they do lotion and cream each other up, sometimes quite well during their diaper changes, they have never truly sucked and fingered each other either.

Tonight Chance wants to change that.

“Baby, I wanna suck you so dry you'll be barren like a desert for days, and I wanna slip my fingers as deep inside you as I can, and I'd really like for you to do the same to me at the same time please?”

“Okay.” Zayden said brightly.

“Only wish I had some cum to give you as well?”

“Yes, well, not yet Baby, but probably pretty soon. I can wait, and in the meantime, we haven't even sucked each others piss, other than a few times while watching each other as we do so from each others soggy baby diapers, which is always fucking hot, so, I definitely wanna drain you of all your sweet gay baby peepee, and I'll happily give you all I can as well.”

“Hell yeah. Is pretty hot, though, isn't it.”

“Mmmhmm. And tell me, how many times have you dreamed of getting Aidan and Jonah's soggy baby diapers and sucking the piss outta them?”

“Couple times, nor would I complain about seeing them in just their soggy baby diapers either.”

“Me neither. Have you desired having sex with them?”

“No, you?”

“No, which is strange. I so totally woulda fucked them long and hard, 'til we were all fucking dry and limp, and of course let them fuck me too, but since we've gotten together, I haven't even looked at another boy sexually.”

“Yeah, same here. Still wouldn't mind trading soggy baby diapers and tasting them.” Chance grinned.

“Same. I want your piss most of all right now though, so, I think it's bloody well close enough to bed time Baby, let's go to bed and see where the night takes us.”

“Okay.”

When they made it to their bedroom, they stripped each other down to just their soggy baby diapers, then laid down in a sixty nine position, pushed down the fronts of each others diapers at the same time, and inhaled each other to the root. Of course, this is much easier for Zayden still, but Chance has had far larger dicks than even Zayden's invading his throat, and he is no stranger to it. The fact that he seems to have zero gag reflex always made him popular amongst the dirty men who loved to fuck him in every hole.

As soon as they had the other buried in his throat, and before they even did anything else, they slipped their hands into the backs of the others diapers, finding their moist holes inside. Because they always lotion and cream each other really well during every soggy bum change, they find each other still nice and juicy and more than lubed for what they have in mind. They tickle and toy for only a minute, still not even starting to suck each other, just buried inside each other, and then, as they bury one finger into the other, they start very slowly sucking each other. Their mouths and fingers are going at the same slow pace, they want to make this last, to really and truly learn each others every hot spot.

They had not cum, though, since two days previous, and so, sadly, they are too full, too charged, and after at most two minutes, they are cumming. Chance enjoys Zayden's nice creamy cum load immensely, but Zayden enjoys Chance's orgasm none the less. With that main load out of the way, they both concentrate on giving each other the other load that they so desperately need now, and within just a second of each other, they manage to start their flow and give each other the small amount that they are able to give.

They savour each others unique flavour for as long as they can, but eventually they have to swallow it all down, and just as they do so, they start sucking once more.

Zayden is the first to start slipping his second finger inside of Chance, and as it slips in, Chance sighs deeply, and repays the favour, and slips a second finger inside Zayden, who also sighs deeply. Neither has felt this in so long, much longer for Zayden, of course, but much longer than Chance had ever felt that he could go without feeling this. It feels so good to finally have something buried inside himself once more, and for the first time ever, it is pure love that he feels as he is being fingered.

Zayden too feels the exact same way, he had always felt best with a cock in his pussy, but it has been so long since he has had anything inside himself, that he almost forgot just how good it could be. Then he realized that what he is feeling now, as simple as it is, feels far nicer than any hundred times that he had ever been fucked.

Neither boy is a stranger to being fucked, both had had it young, and rough, they both wanted it, needed it, craved it, and they had both been hurt because of it. Neither cared about that in the least, they had just needed to be fucked. Now, there is zero pain, only pleasure the likes of which they have never known, and the feel of love permeating them is bringing them even closer together, adding more and more love to them than either ever thought was possible.

Of course, neither boy ever thought for a moment in their lives that they would ever love someone, nor that they could be loved. Neither was even certain that love truly existed. Chance had loved his mother, kind of, at least that is what he had felt it must be. Now that he is experiencing love, and is starting to understand it, he is not so sure of that any more. Sure, he feels a connection to her, feels somewhat close to her, but, maybe not love, not any more. 

As slow and as deep as they can, Chance and Zayden are sucking and fingering each other. They are being surprisingly slow and tender, once more, something that they had never experienced until they met each other. They have always been slow and tender with each other, not like the men and teens that they had had in the past, that fucked them hard and fast, and even sometimes brutal. 

This time the baby boys last damn near ten minutes before cumming once more, and as they do so, they slip a third finger inside each other, and do not even bother stopping. They have always managed to have back to back to back orgasms and not tire, and now they have zero interest in stopping any time soon. Both boys are feeling so good, that they simply do not want to stop.

About fifteen minutes later, and as they came once more, this time Zayden is just as dry as Chance is, they slip a fourth finger inside each other, and are really working each other as deeply as they are able to, yet they are still going so very slowly. They are only about half way to their next orgasm, when Chance pulls off for just a second.

“I wanna feel you slip your whole hand inside me, I know I can take it.”

“You mean it Baby, you sure, if you wanna, then I will, and I totally want yours inside me as well.” Zayden groaned.

“Oh yeah Baby, let's fist each other lovingly.”

And then they latched back on, and slipped their entire hands inside each other, and while normally fist and love do not belong in the same sentence, the boys managed to do it just as slow and tender as they had been doing all along. Now they are able to go far deeper, and now they finally feel full, and they feel good. They are pulling nearly all out, before slipping in as far as they are able to, and by the time they are ready to cum, about five minutes later, they are full out fisting each other.

As soon as they cum, though, that is it, that is all the boys have, and they pass out completely. They are not covered, they are still in each others mouths, they are still in each others asses, and they are sleeping far better than they ever have before. They had worn themselves out so much.

The boys woke to uproarious laughter.

“Oh god.” Chance groaned.

“Fuck me I feel full.” Zayden groaned.

“I wondered why you baby boys didn't come down to breakfast, so I came to get you, and this is how I find you, totally ruined diapers, fists inside each other, and still sucking each other. It was cute, you were even sucking each other like soothers as you slept.” Peter said, still chuckling.

“Yeah, was a pretty good night. Here Baby, we better pull out, but I have a feeling it's not gonna feel so good.” Chance said.

“Yeah.”

They slipped their hands from each other as slowly and gently as they could, and as they exited, they both sighed.

“Can honestly say, I've never slept with a fist inside me before, that was pretty hot to witness.” Peter said to the boys.

“Me neither.” Both boys said as one.

“Come on, spin around, I'll get you baby boys changed, you still look wiped.”

“Are you sure Peter, I thought you weren't allowed to do that sorta thing?” Zayden asked.

“It's kinda frowned upon, but we are allowed to help our students in their greatest needs, and from how worn out you both look still, I doubt you have the strength to do much yet. So, diaper change positions Babies.”

“Okay, thanks.” Chance said, because he does agree.

Peter made quick work of getting the boys cleaned, lotioned, creamed, and then diapered. As he did so, he inspected both boys to ensure that they did not hurt each other.

“Well, you boys are lucky, most don't escape their first fist fucking without tearing, but neither one of you's torn at all. You're certainly bruised and puffy, and I warn you, shitting for the next few days is gonna be some painful, but, within a week, you'll probably be doing it all over again.”

“We weren't fist fucking though.” Chance said.

“Oh, really, then what was that.”

“That was so totally fist loving.”

“Those aren't typically two words that get strung together in the same sentence, but, from the looks on both your faces, I think I believe you. You both look like you just visited the religious peoples version of heaven and came back far better for it.”

“I think that that's an incredibly precise description, to tell you the truth.” Zayden said.

“Mmmhmm.” Chance sighed.

“Yes, well, you two certainly are far more loving, and at a much younger age, than most people in our situation. That's good. We all need love, none of us got it when we were kids, and I'm glad that you two are sharing it all together now. Now, let's get the babies presentable and get you down to the cafeteria for some much needed breakfast.”

“Okay.”

Peter helped the boys into their robes, and then barefooted, they headed to the cafeteria, Chance and Zayden leaning on each other, because they needed the extra support. Peter told the boys to sit, that he would go get them breakfast, and they listened and did as they were instructed. Peter brought back a tray that looked like it should feed at minimum four people, and set it down in front of the boys and told them to eat up, and boy did they.

Once the boys were finished eating, Peter told them to go back to bed, that he would come and wake them up in a couple hours, so that Zayden could go to class. Chance, of course, does not have any classes to go to, but they both nodded and headed to their room for another couple hours of sleep.

“Okay Sleepyhead's, time to wake up, again.” Peter called out once he went to wake the boys again.

“It was only ten minutes ago that we crawled in, I thought you said a couple hours?” Chance groaned.

“It's been three, actually, I got busy, and forgot to come wake you boys, but you needed it. Fisting takes a lot out of a guy, trust me, I know. Once slept for fourteen hours after a particularly intense session.”

“Yeah, I can believe it.” Zayden laughed.

“Chance, you got a letter from the university, it just arrived.”

“Really, what's it say?”

“I don't know, I didn't open it, that's for you to do.”

“Oh, well, you coulda you know.”

“No, not this time, I think you needta read this one first yourself.” Peter said excitedly.

He passed the envelope to Chance, who took it and opened it right away, and from the look on his face, the other two knew what the response was.

“They, they want me, they say I pay not one cent, that they'll cover up to ten years, free of charge, considering my test results and the entrance essay I wrote, as well my station in life, as well my age. They really want me.” Chance said, tears pouring down his cheeks.

“See, told you, I told you very clearly that you'd be accepted in a heartbeat.”

“Yeah, well, it's still hard to believe anything good, when all I've been called is bad all my life.”

“I know how you feel, truly I do, hence the reason I give so much positive reinforcement here.”

“Thanks, I couldn't have done this without you.”

“You could've, you just needed the right place to do it. That's all you, I've really done nothing other than give you a home and a school that understands you and accepts you. The rest you did all yourself.”

“Well, yeah, that's what I mean. No one else would've fathomed giving me the opportunity, you did, and you do care, and you do understand, and to me, there can be nothing better. I know I'm a little smarter than average, you tell me that enough, and I kinda haveta admit it, I have passed grade twelve officially, and I'm only twelve. Actually, I guess I'm thirteen now.”

“Huh, what do you mean, when's your birthday?” Peter asked, and Zayden choked as well that he had missed it.

“It was last month sometime, but I don't know what day exactly, my mom doesn't either. She has no idea where my birth certificate is, and I really don't know or care all that much.”

“Um, I must have that in my records, somewhere, I'll tell you, but, in that case, happy belated birthday.”

“Thanks, but, even if I had've known what day it was, I wouldn't have told anyone, other than Zayden I suppose, because I don't like a fuss being made over me.”

“Most of the kids here don't. I hope that you realize that you're smarter than most, you certainly should, but the good thing about you is that you never rub peoples noses in it, you don't flaunt it, you just simply accept it, and that's excellent.”

“Yeah, well, you know as well as I do that flaunting anything on the streets gets you used, burglarized, or shanked, or, more often than not, all.”

“Yes, I do know that all too well. So, when can I mail your reply, tomorrow?”

“I don't even have it written.”

“Liar. You may not have it on paper yet, but don't tell me that there wasn't a glimmer of hope deep down that told you to write your reply, because you knew they'd accept you, and so, because you knew it, you have it already written in your head.”

“Well, yeah, but only partially. I kept telling that voice to fuck off, but I have it mostly done in my head anyway.”

“Why'd you do that?”

“Same reason you did when you were a kid. Hopes, dreams, desires, they were things for other people, good people, not gutter trash like me. I never let myself dream any more, dreams don't come true, they only torture those like us.”

“Yes, but look where you are now. Don't tell me that you didn't dream of something like this, at least once upon a time, and didn't that dream come true.”

“Yeah, I guess it did.”

“And don't tell me that deep down you didn't dream of having a boyfriend who understands and loves you for who and what you are, fully, and didn't that come true too.”

“Yeah.” Chance smiled softly.

“There you have it. Even gutter trash deserve to dream. Our dreams can't always come true, but sometimes they can, they just might take a while, and not always are they what we thought they would be, sometimes they're better. Believe me, I know.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right.”

“I know I am. Even all of us here have as much potential to go out and do great things, even though we're really all the same here. You're not the only one to ever tell me he or she doesn't dream, because it never comes true, and I ask them the same things, and they all admit that yeah, that dream did come true. So yes, dream, dream all you can, just never expect all dreams to come true, nor to come true in the way you expect.”

“Thanks, and because of you, so many of us have had our dreams come true, because of you, so many of us can look forward to dreaming again.” Chance said, tears pouring down.

“I've said it before, and I'll say it a million more times too, I thought that getting sent to this hell hole would be the end of me, but, in the end, it really was my dreams coming true too. I clawed my way through university to become a teacher, I wanted all kids to have the chance that I finally made for myself. Then, when I became a teacher, none of the kids respected me, none cared about me, they were either rich and couldn't be bothered, because they could live off of daddy's money for the rest of their lives and never haveta do anything, or they were dirt poor and oppressed so much by the rich, that they too couldn't care less. I dreamed about getting a school where not only did the students wanna come, but that I'd finally feel that sense of fulfillment that I desired. But it's not just me either, every teacher here, as well as every student, has a part to play, we all help each other to make this place what it is. Yes, this was my vision, and it makes me feel so happy to get to share it with so many.”

“And we all love you for it.” Zayden said.

“Yes, well, the feeling's mutual.”

Shortly after, the boys' diapers were changed, they were dressed, and Zayden was off to class, and Chance went to the woodworking class to continue building in there. He is using a whole bunch of the maple that they had recently had donated to them, and is making several small tables, bistro tables he is calling them. They are only about sixty centimeters across, round, and he has made lots of really neatly shaped bent laminated legs to go with them. He had already done the table tops, and is about half way through the glue up of all the legs. He only has enough time, forms, and clamps to do three legs at a time, and since every table gets three legs, he does one tables legs at a time, but he is doing eight tables.

He is going to make two chairs per table as well once he is done the tables, and then sell them on their website. By the end of the day, he has all the legs completed though, so that is good, and tomorrow he wants to get them all put together. Zayden says that he will happily do all the finishing for them once Chance is done, because that is the one thing that Chance does not like doing, whereas Zayden loves that part.

After dinner, Chance went and wrote out his acceptance letter, thanking them profusely for their belief in him, and that he would not let them down. He asked to do as much of the schoolwork outside of the university as possible, preferably right in the school that he is in right now, and what all classes that he wants to take, telling them what his final decision for profession that he would like. He wants to take extra studies in psychology and mental health though, as well as an extra course in learning assistance for the mentally disabled, since he feels that considering what he wishes to do, that these particular courses will likely come in very handy.

Peter happily mailed the two page long letter the next morning, and after breakfast the boys separated to get to work again and do all their work. Chance got the tables all put together, then got everything finish sanded, and they are already looking great.

When Zayden joined him after class, Zayden took the completed tables and started staining them. He is choosing a different colour for each table, writing it down so that he does not forget, because he will have to stain the chairs to match.

As Zayden is now doing the finishing, Chance gets started on the chairs that he wants to make. These are of an old fashioned design that he had found in one of the woodworking teachers really old books on woodworking that he thought looked really cool, but that no one will have seen in years really, and would also be reasonably simple to make, a cross between a three legged stool and chair. He started by gluing up all the pieces that he will need to make the seats, and then the legs. 

Two days later, just as Zayden was finishing the last of the finishing work, Chance finished the chairs, so then handed them to Zayden to finish as well. Two days later again, Zayden is finished the finishing of the chairs, but Chance had moved onto something else.

As soon as they were done, the tables and chairs were put onto the schools website for sale, and they were all snapped up within days. Everyone had loved them and told the boys that they had done a spectacular job on them, that they had looked every bit as good as any high end professional furniture would look like. Chance had said that he wanted to sell them for only three hundred dollars per table and two chairs, but Peter had said that was too little, and in the end, he put them on the website with make an offer, and the lowest price they took was six hundred, the highest was almost a thousand. Chance had been flabbergasted when Peter told him this.

A week later, and with all the pieces that Chance had been making, as well as what all the rest of the students use, they were quickly running out of supplies, and with a shit load of the money that Chance had earned the school recently, he, Zayden, and Peter all went for a walk to the nearest lumber yard to replenish some of their stocks. They are almost out of glue and the finish that they all like, and they are getting seriously low on all their sandpapers, screws, nails, and other assorted items. When they walked in, the owner saw them and came up right away.

“Good day Gentlemen, how are you today?” He asked happily.

“Good, thanks, and you?”

“Great. Who made those tables?” He said, pointing to one of the ones that Chance had just made.

“I did, why do you have one here?” Chance asked.

“Impressive, I've seen lesser quality goods come from high end shops, and this is that shit maple I sent you, isn't it?”

“Thanks Sir, and yes, it is, thanks so much, there was still so much good material in there, but lotsa waste too, but that's okay. Why do you have one here though?”

“Oh, my wife and I loved them so much, we bought one for ourselves, and I decided to buy an extra one to display on the floor, and I'm doing a draw for it. Five dollars gets an entry into it, and all proceeds go to your school.”

“But, that means you'd pay twice for it.” Chance said.

“So. It's a worthy cause.”

“And you donated all the material that went into it.”

“A very worthy cause.” He grinned.

“Wow, thanks.”

“I put it on the floor two days ago, and you wanna know how many ballots are already in the draw?”

“Not really.” Chance said.

“Hundred and twenty last I saw, already. I'm running the raffle for a month. You do the math.”

“Wow.” All three said as one.

“Exactly. Everyone loves the table and chairs, but the craftsmanship is second to none. Go read the card I put on top.”

So they did.

'Table and chair set, made by the very talented students at the Last Chance School. Five dollars gives you one chance to win this beautiful table and chair set, drawing at the end of the month. Please help out this wonderful school, for they help our most neglected and often overlooked citizens, the poorest of the poor, and almost all homeless, children. They are always in need of food and clothes and other supplies, and all proceeds of this raffle go fully to them. Do what you can to help, as we do all that we can to help.'

“It was just these two that made all the tables and chairs, Chance did the woodworking, Zayden did the finishing.” Peter said proudly.

“That truly is impressive boys. One lady yesterday afternoon, put a hundred dollars in ballots into the box herself. She said that she'd tried to get one of them, but that they'd already sold out, so she's hoping to win one instead. Trust me, make more, I think they'd all sell just as fast.”

“Really?” Chance said.

“Yes, you truly are very talented if you can do this at your age, and in only a few more years, you could easily be put as master status, and trust me, I see master woodworkers every day. Keep it up, you do amazing work. Now, how can I help you gentlemen today?”

“All those tables and chairs nearly cleaned us outta glue and finish, as well we're getting low on a shit load of other materials. From the sale of the tables though, we have lotsa money, so we're definitely paying today.” Chance said.

“Okay, but you're getting a good deal though.”

“Oh, if you insist.” Chance grinned.

“I do. You've got your carts, so go ahead and grab what you need, don't hesitate to ask if you need help, and when you're ready to go, come see me and I'll get you all set myself, okay.”

“Sounds good to us.” Chance said, and then they headed out.

Glues were first, and they loaded up on lots. Then were the finishes that they want and need, and here too they grabbed lots. Next was a whole shit load of sandpapers in all sorts of grits. There were some wood scrapers, so they grabbed a couple sets of them as well, since they are great to have. They found the paint department, and there were a whole bunch of mistints, so they grabbed pretty much all of them. Next they hit the router bits and pretty much cleaned them out of all the ones that they use all the time, as well they grabbed several others that the boys thought might come in handy. They also need new saw blades, so grabbed a few of those next, since the ones they have are getting close to no longer being able to be sharpened. They also need roughly a tonne of assorted nails and screws, so they grabbed them all next. They also cleaned out almost all the stock that the store had on the rubber, felt, and silicone feet that they use on several of their projects. Next was the assorted hardware aisles, where they grabbed pretty much all that they needed, and several things that they just wanted to make certain projects. Finally they hit the tool section to see if there was anything else that they could get that would make their lives easier. They grabbed nothing large, of course, but they did grab several more small hand and power tools, and several new clamps too, since they have the extra money right now, and they always need more than they have.

Finally, all of them have well stuffed carts, and so they head to the counter, where the boss takes them himself and starts ringing it all in for them. He was going through every item, checking cost, and then calculating the price accordingly, so it took a bit of time, but Peter and the boys do not mind this in the least. As they were doing so, one of the employees came up to them.

“I understand one of you's the one who made the table that we're doing a raffle on?”

“That'd be Chance here, but Zayden did the finishing on it.” Peter said, laying his hand on each of the boys' heads as he said their names.

“I gotta say, it's some impressive what you did. I too tried to buy a set, but they were all gone. I asked to buy this one off the boss, but he said hell no, said that it was gonna be raffled off for your school. So, any chance I could twist your arm into making me one of them please. My wife was looking for something just like it, and it was perfect for the space we have, even all the colours you chose would've worked, it wouldn't have mattered, because they were all perfect. I'd pay well, the one she was looking at in the store was less than half the quality, and almost five hundred more than the boss here paid for his two sets.”

“I suppose I could, but, the problem is, all the wood I used for them was the dee grade maple that you guys gave to us, and it's pretty much all used up now, and most of what's left will hardly do anything of what I'd need. I do have a shit load of hardwood pallets available, so I was thinking of using them for something, but I can't promise that they'd turn out quite the same. Most of the dressers and whatnot that the others have been making were out of all the softwood pallets you guys gave us, but I saved the hardwood ones we got from you guys to do stuff like that.” Chance said.

“Sounds great to me. Turn trash into treasure, I love it, and I'm sure that with you boys working on it, that they'll probably look even better than the ones from the decent wood do.”

“Okay, I'll see what I can come up with. Give me your card, and when I have some done, I'll call you and you can come and take first pick.”

“Really, you'd do that?”

“Sure, why not. All I'm doing right now is mostly woodworking and a little home ec type stuff, since I don't haveta do any schoolwork right now.”

“Cool, but why, shouldn't you be in classes during the day as well?”

“Nah, already passed my grade twelve exams, and I'm just waiting for my university courses to come through so that I can start on those.”

“Doubly impressive, already in university and an incredible woodworker at your age. No wonder your stuff looks as good as it does. Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about you, the finish quality is second to none as well, I've never seen such a perfect finish. And just so you know, I'm an amateur woodworker myself, and while I tried to make the table and chairs my wife wanted, sadly, I failed. The table wasn't bad, but yours makes mine look like play furniture, and I'm talking to both of you on this one.” He said, and then handed Chance his card, and before Chance could say more, he turned and walked away.

“He's actually a lot better than he thinks he is, but he's more a cabinet maker than a furniture maker, so he's just not as skilled in that aspect yet. He does know what he's talking about though.” The boss said.

“Thanks.” Chance said.

Just a few moments later, he had the total up for them, and while expensive, they all know that it is probably considerably less than half price, so Peter happily paid for it all. Once more, they all thanked him, and then headed back to the school to continue with their day.

As soon as they made it back, they got everything put away, and then before the other two could say anything, Chance was already heading to the hardwood pallet wood pile that he had made, and started pulling a whole bunch of it. Zayden decided to join his baby boyfriend, and he too started grabbing a whole bunch of it. They talked it over as they worked, and decided to try and get ten more tables, which would mean twenty more chairs.

The first chore after getting all the wood, was sorting it into the separate piles for the different glue ups that they have to do, and the first thing that Chance did was get all the table top pieces sorted, since these really have to be the best pieces, but so do the seats, yet they are smaller too, so do not need quite as much material to be as perfect. Then they picked all the pieces that would get ripped into all the strips for the laminated and bent table legs, these had to be almost every bit as perfect, because they are being cut into thin strips that have to be soaked and then glued and bent into position. It helps that they are using a moisture curing glue that actually likes the water. 

Zayden continued helping Chance where and when he could in jointing, planing, and cutting all the pieces to correct size, and then they started gluing up everything that they can. By dinner time, they have all the table tops glued up and ready to be cut and finished. After dinner, the boys went and played some, and then went to bed, and after a really good soggy baby bum change, they had a good sleep.

Over the next several days, the boys have kept each other very well drained, and every day they make love to each other in one way or another, though they have still not slipped their hot hard teen baby bones into each others hot gay baby diapered bums. Instead they prefer to suck and finger each other nice and slow, and though they have fisted once more since their first time, like Peter says, it really takes a lot out of a guy, and so they do not do so often, as well it was certainly a painful couple days after once more, but oh so worth it.

With Zayden being back in class during the days, he was unable to help Chance as much, but still, by the end of the week, Chance had all the tables and chairs finished. He had had to make more molds for the legs, so that he could do more at a time, so now he is doing two tables worth at once, but thankfully each set only needs to stay clamped for a few hours, so he can get up to as many as three batches done per day. He decided, too, to make a different shape leg, so he now has two different shapes for the tables.

Even though these tables and chairs were made with shit pallet wood, it is hard to believe it, for Chance did do an amazing job on them once again. There are still some of the nail holes and other assorted marks left from their previous life, but Chance filled them with coloured epoxy and let them shine instead, and they do look truly amazing.

Zayden then had them for the next three days, doing the finishing on them, but, before too long, they are all done and ready to be sold. Chance made the call from the school office to the guy at the store, and told him that the tables are ready, and that he and his wife are welcome to come view them and pick one. He was astounded that they were done so soon, and asked how many Chance made, and then was even more astounded when he was told how many. They arranged to come that very night, and so, Chance was there with Peter and Zayden when the couple arrived to see them.

“Holy shit, you boys did an amazing job on these, you can tell they used to be pallets, if you know what to look for, but they're even nicer than the first ones you did.” He said, she had still not been able to speak, she was looking at them all.

“Thanks.” Both boys said.

“You haveta be kidding, you two really made these?” She finally asked.

“They sure did, these two alone, not one other person helped them even a little, not even one teacher.” Peter said proudly.

“I have no idea the reason you two would be in a school such as this, and nor is it my business, but whomever would throw away two incredibly talented boys such as you should be ashamed of themselves.” She said.

“Thanks, we appreciate that, but, in both our cases, it's far more than just being thrown away, we're also faulty and useless.”

“Certainly not useless, and no matter your faults, that's still no reason to throw away a child.”

“We all agree with you, trust me, but, so many of us here, kids and teachers alike, grew up in the gutter. Some of us were born there, some thrown there, but no matter why, Peter accepted us and is giving us a reason to live.” Chance said happily.

“I bet, but it's great that you have this school. They're all so perfect, I have no idea which one to choose.”

“What colour's the room that you're putting this in?” Chance asked.

“A soft warm brown, sorta taupe maybe, and then crisp white wainscoting, with natural finish walnut floors.” He said.

“Very nice combination. Hmm, for there, with that colour scheme, I'd personally go with this set here.” Chance said, pointing to one that is a little darker than the others, and a rich deep brown.

It had been made with mahogany, and then oiled with a dark walnut oil to really enhance the natural colour and bring out the grain, and then sealed with no less than twenty coats of satin finish and rubbed out to give it a really deep rich finish.

“Okay, I think I'm gonna trust you on that, and this was one of my favorites as well, so, how's thirteen hundred sound.” She said.

“I was gonna offer fourteen.” He said.

“That sounds good to me.” She said.

“That's too much.” Chance and Zayden said as one.

“Nonsense.” They both said, and before they could object, he was already counting cash out for them.

“Um, thanks.” Chance said, handing the money that had just been given to him, right to Peter.

“No, thank you, these are perfect. That was what we would've had to pay at any furniture store to get real wood, which is all that's allowed in our house, but it wouldn't have been near as good a quality as these are, nor would the money have gone to such a good cause as this. You boys have a special place here, and you Sir are doing something special for all these kids, and the few times I've seen you in the store with them, I can tell that they know it as well, and they all love you like a father.” He said.

“Thanks, and we know that of our home and school, and Peter too.” Chance said. Zayden nodded.

“Thank you very much for supporting our school, we do truly appreciate it, and we hope that you get many many years of good use out of your new table and chairs.”

“Thank you, we plan to. This is for our breakfast nook, so it's gonna fit perfect. We're in need of a new dining table, know anyone that might be able to make one. If you should so happen to make one, you have my card, call me.”

“Not sure I could do a full size dining table, that's a little on the big side, but I'll see what I can come up with.” Chance said, still in a little bit of shock.

“Thanks.” They both said.

Peter and the boys helped them to pack up their table and chairs, and then to carry it out to their vehicle. Today the boys are not wearing diaper shirts, and when they lifted their arms, their diapers showed.

“You said earlier that you boys were faulty,” She said, “Is the reason because you wear diapers?”

“Yes.” They both said. Then Chance added. “My mom was okay with it, but she's kinda in jail, but none of the foster families were, I was passed around like a diseased rodent, and then when I was found out to be gay, that was it, no one wanted me at all, and so, into a group home I was shoved, and as Peter said, I just kept getting more and more angry, fought more and more, damn near killed someone in fact, and that's how I ended up here.”

“Yikes.” She said.

“My story's a little different, but essentially the same, I've been here longer, but really, no other real difference. It's sad, but a good portion of the kids here are gay. Even still, in this day and age, there are far too many parents who throw away such defective kids.”

“That's truly disgusting that someone would throw away their child for any reason at all, but for that reason, it makes no sense whatsoever.”

“Yet, I get at least a dozen kids a year for that reason alone.” Peter said.

“Not to mention other defects, such as needing diapers, or we have a few transgenders, and other such oddities. It happens more than most people realize.” Zayden said.

“Sick. I hope those parents are punished, because they certainly should be.”

“Sadly, most aren't. Most of the kids were given to social services correctly, though for the wrong reason, but that wounds kids, hopefully more than you can possibly know, and then they eventually end up here, or in the morgue. Almost half those kids do end up there. Sadly. There are a few that do kick their kids out outright, or the kids run away because of the mental abuse they received, and they are almost always punished once I send in my reports.” Peter said.

“Yeah, throw away your child because you're an asshole, I can see how that might scar a child.” He said.

“Sometimes, however, we were horribly abused, and the day we escaped was the best day of our lives.” Peter said.

“You too, really.” She said.

“Yes, that's why this school works so well, me and almost all my teachers here came from the same gutters our kids came from, we know and understand them, because we grew up in the same shit that they did.”

“Wow. No wonder the kids love it here then, you truly do understand them.”

“Absolutely.” Peter and the boys said together, just for different, though the same reasons.

“Well, thank you so much once more for all your help, we hope to purchase from you once more some time soon, call us.” He said, and then after farewells were given, they headed out.

“I want you boys to know, they weren't saying that just to be polite either, they truly were shocked at how amazing you did on those tables and chairs, they truly do look spectacular, and tomorrow when you put them on the website Chance, they're gonna sell out every bit as fast as the first batch did, and there are more this time. You're really making the other kids strive to do as good as you do, which is amazing. We've never had so much amazing quality items come from our shops before, but you've made them wanna do even better. With all the money you're earning for us all, we can make some much needed purchases of items that we all need. I'd really like to take you two shopping with me a couple nights this week, because you deserve to come and do so.”

“Thanks.” They both said softly.

“You're very welcome.”

For the rest of the evening, they went and sat down and talked, going over some of the things that they wanted to get for everyone.

They want more games: card, board, electronic, and whatnot, since some of theirs are wearing out from use, and they now have far more students to use them as well. They also want a whole bunch more movies, and even some music CD's. They always have soft soothing classical music playing in the library, as well as in their quiet room, and now often in their home ec room, but having a few more for the selection cannot hurt either. They want to buy a whole bunch of new art supplies, since they are getting low on all the essentials, and they want more things as well.

They also need to stop at a fabric store and stock up on all sorts of needed items from there; namely needles and threads, but so much more too. They will of course hit a few thrift stores to get lots more of anything else that they can get at the same time, and then they need to hit clothing and shoe stores to get what they cannot get from them.

They are also getting low on school supplies, so need to stock up on that stuff as well. They also want to hit up a book store and add as many books to their library as they are able to, since they really do not have a lot, and Peter knows of a really good used book store that will fit the bill perfectly. They even want to add a bunch more sporting goods for their gym classes.

By the time it is bed time, they have a rather large list of things that they want to get for everyone's benefit. Chance and Zayden may have earned a good portion of the money with the tables that they had made, but a considerable amount was added from the other students selling all their things as well; woodworking, arts and crafts, metalworking, blankets and sweaters, and even baby clothes. The kids are all so happy to actually be doing things that help their own future, and it is good for them to do so as well. They know that they cannot afford to get the stuff they need in any other way, and so they all help out.

Two days later, Peter told the boys that he is ready to go out and buy everything, but that he has a surprise. They all went and got ready to go, Chance and Zayden changing each other into fresh baby diapers so that they can last longer, as well they put on diaper shirts so that they will not show off their defect to the normal people, and then met Peter in the front entrance. He had the boys follow him, and he led them to the back of the school. When they got out the back, they found the just finished school van sitting there. The boys had known that it had been close to completion, but had not been aware that it was done.

“Wow, they're done?”

“Yeah, they finished yesterday, and it took me almost all day yesterday to manage to get the insurance on it. I was able to get the school board to pay for it all though, so that's awesome. You probably remember that it went in last week for inspections to be insurable, and it passed with flying colours, they said it is in amazing condition, that you kids all did an amazing job on it. Of course, it only seats three, it's just the one bench seat, hence that only the three of us can go, and why I wanted it to be us. The kids who really made this already got their turn today to go out in it, and I gotta say, it runs beautifully. Hop in, let's go.”

“You know, other than a few cop cars, this'll be my first time in a car that I know of?” Chance had to laugh.

“Fuck, same here.” Zayden giggled.

“Yeah, well, it's been almost twenty years since I drove last, but I kept up my drivers license in case I needed to, so I hope I remember.” Peter said.

“No shit.” Both boys said together, and then they all hopped in and buckled up. 

Of course, this is a very early vintage milk truck, it had not come with seat belts originally, but Peter had made it well known that should this vehicle be hauling students, that they had to be installed, so of course they were. The shop teacher had already planned that anyway.

Peter started it up, and it sounds really good, and then they were off. It is a manual transmission, and Peter admitted that he has not driven a stick shift since he was a teenager, so he hopped and jumped a few times as he got the hang of it again, but he did do surprisingly well.

It is only just after school hours, so they have plenty of time to go buy all that they want and need, and so they hit pretty much all the thrift stores in the city that they know of first, so that they do not have to pay more than is absolutely necessary for their supplies, but they got lots from them; lots of books, movies, CD's, games and more games systems, even a few more TV's and computers, a few more musical instruments, tonnes of clothes and fabrics, lots more art and craft supplies, and many great sporting goods as well. 

From there, they started going to all the other stores that they wanted to hit, and they spent well over an hour alone in just the used bookstore. They found well over a hundred more books though, but if it was a series, they only took whole series and skipped any that were not complete. They ended up stopping somewhere for dinner, and then continued to shop for the rest of the night, and only headed back to the school once all the stores closed for the night. Fortunately they are done though, and in only the one day, but it certainly helps that they have a vehicle, so they are not limited by what they can carry themselves, as well they can travel much further now, so they were able to hit thrift stores in the better areas, and they had much better goods.

They are understandably tired when they get back, so the van is pulled inside the shop to stay safe, since it has no locks on it, and they left everything until the next day. There is nothing perishable anyway, so nothing will be harmed by staying the night.

The boys are in desperate need of soggy baby bum changes and then bed, and so they bid Peter a goodnight, and headed to their bedroom for the night. They change each others soggy diapers, lotioning each other up more than enough to release some of the back pressure, and then tape each other up nice and snug. They pass out after saying goodnight, I love you to each other, and have a great sleep.

Chapter 5

The boys had a really good sleep, and wake up in plenty of time to go for a good and much desired breakfast. As usual, they have their customary oatmeal, but they also grabbed a couple other things, because they are hungry. Just as everyone was finishing up their breakfast and about to go get ready for the day ahead, Peter got everyone's attention.

“So, as many of you probably know, Chance, Zayden, and myself went out shopping last night. We bought lots of items that we were getting low on and were in desperate need of, as well as several items that we just wanted. With the amount of money the items that you kids have made have brought in, we were able to afford to get several things that we'll all enjoy. The back of the van's damn near fully stuffed, so, this mornings class is canceled, and once everyone's ready for the day, we'd like everyone's help in unloading the van and getting it all put away please.”

A cheer went up all around. Everyone dispersed to go get dressed and ready, and then met in the shop where they were told to, and then they started unloading it. Everyone was shocked at how much stuff was in there, but, it was a milk truck, it had had to be able to hold a lot in its glory days, and now it will get just as much good use. All the carts were utilized and as they filled a cart with items for a particular area, someone would take that cart and three or four kids would go with them to put it in its proper home. Every item was sorted from the back of the van in this way, so that they were not running all over the place. It took almost half an hour for this job to be done.

Once that was done, Peter told all kids that need new socks and underwear to grab what they need, and they all did, because they had grabbed a lot, easily five times more than they need, and all new. Several kids that Peter knew of that needed new shoes were also encouraged to trade theirs in, and when they did, if the old ones were still good, they were put back into stock to be recycled again, but a few are now beyond good use, so were thrown out. Pajamas and other clothes were also passed out to everyone, because some of the stuff is either being grown out of, or is wearing out.

Chance is happy to be in the line of kids getting new, well new to them, clothes, because he has grown a fair bit in the last month, and is now a full size bigger than he had been when he arrived, and almost three centimeters taller. He has put on weight, but not much, and is still nowhere near the weight he should be at for his size, and certainly nowhere near what he should be at for his age. The one area that he has started to grow, that he is appreciating the most though are his delicious boy bits, at least that is what Zayden calls them, and though he has still yet to start cumming, like he probably should be by now, Zayden also feels that this might not be in too much more time either.

Chance had had to see the doctor again recently, every kid gets a checkup every few months, and when the doctor had seen him, he had noted that he has grown a fair bit already, and when he checked his blood, he found that Chance has officially started puberty, that the correct hormones are starting to flow, and has warned Chance that with as late as he is, due mostly to his size, that the next year might not be all that pleasant, and that he could start growing quite rapidly now that it has started. Like he told Chance, most boys start the early stages of puberty no later than early eleven, but mostly by the end of ten, the hormones are starting to build up, getting everything ready, but that until recently, those hormones had not been present in Chance, so he is likely to go through the entire two years of hormone production rather rapidly to catch up, or, he could get lucky and it still takes the couple years it is supposed to, and he will grow more slowly, but considering that he has already put on three centimeters in only a couple months, he warned Chance that this is not likely to be the case.

Chance was not worried about this, he wants to grow more, especially in the diaper area, and he desperately wants to start cumming, he is tired of looking like an eight year old, but, Peter told him a few days before that he is already starting to look older too, and that he thinks most people would peg him at closer to ten now at least. He knows that he is definitely in a growth spurt though, because he cannot seem to get enough food or sleep, and like the doctor told him, as he ramps up to full on pubertal hell, it will only get worse, that there will come days that he will not be able to get enough food, at least that will be what it feels like, but that he has to control the urge to overeat, nor will he feel as if he is getting enough sleep, but that he is not allowed to stay in bed all day, and should go to bed early if he needs to. He laughed and said that there have already been a few days when he could not keep his eyes open much past eight already, and still slept until seven the next morning. The doctor simply said good.

Once everyone had all their new things put away, they all met back in the cafeteria. Several kids had changed while they did so, and took usable clothes back to the storage room, or took unusable ones to the sewing room, so that they could be recycled. Once everyone was back, Peter told everyone that they have almost fifteen minutes to kill before their next class would start, and to go ahead and go there when it was time. Everyone was happy.

Chance and Zayden stayed with Peter as everyone else took off.

“Peter, since we now have a vehicle that we can use to go out and get things, any chance you'd be willing to take me to a couple mills outside of town that I've found?” Chance asked.

“Sure, why not. Gonna try and go right to the source to get materials?”

“Yep, I'll take whatever they'll give us for free or dirt cheap. Even if it's not dried, I figure we can easily dry it ourselves and save lotsa money. I already have plans for a solar kiln for drying the wood, and we pretty much already have everything we need for me to build it, we just haven't really needed it yet.”

“Sounds good, but where the hell will you put it, we don't get a shit load of sun in most of the yard with all the tall buildings around us?”

“On the roof of the school is where I was thinking, there's already a staircase leading up there from right behind the shop, so it's perfect, you'd just haveta make sure someone has the keys to the gate locking it off. I was also thinking that if we do that, having some sort of a lift setup might not be a bad idea. There we'd get more than enough sunlight to make a solar kiln.”

“Okay, why not.”

“Also, even though I don't have the time, nor the inclination to do so, there's shit loads of really good usable space up there, and we don't have a garden club, but I think we should. It's just about spring time, and we have roughly a metric fuck tonne of wood that can't be used for anything else, so why not make a shit load of planters, and any and all kids that wanna learn gardening can do so, and maybe we can grow some of our own food here. We could even very easily build a decent sized greenhouse up there. The walls look like they go up at least a full meter higher than the roof, so we shouldn't haveta worry about safety rails or anything. We have all that amazing space up there, so why not use it.”

“How do you know what it looks like up there.”

“Easy, I asked around, and sure enough, there are kids who've been in the buildings around us, and have seen what the roof looks like. I was curious, so I asked around, but I never asked you, 'cause I wanted to bring this up as a surprise to you.” He grinned brightly.

“You're pretty crafty.”

“Thanks.” He grinned brighter still.

“It really is a brilliant idea, and even though I'm not sure what the school board would say about kids being up on the roof, you are correct, the walls go up a bit better than a full meter, damn near a meter and a half, so more than high enough to prevent falls. I say, let's do it. You get to bring it up at lunch time and find out who wants to start a garden club, and then maybe everyone should get to build their own planter boxes. It's a good reasonably flat roof, gravel covered, so it'll perfect. I suggest raised planter boxes, so that everything's up at a manageable height.”

“That's what I was thinking as well, and I'd so do a greenhouse as well. That way we can maybe have stuff all year long. We could even get some fruit bearing trees or bushes that don't mind being in large pots and have them up there as well. I firmly believe that in a city like this, that we need as many extra plants as we can get to help offset the sickening amount of shit that we're pumping into the air that those plants help to filter. If we can grow our own food, and get more plants at the same time, then I think it's worth every penny it'll cost us.”

“It'll definitely be worth it, I couldn't agree more, and it won't likely even cost us all that much to do.” Peter said.

“Why didn't you tell me that you were thinking of doing all this. I used to live in that bloody one right there, I could've told you everything you needed to know.” Zayden laughed and smacked Chance all at the same time as pointing out the one he used to live in.

“Never thought of it, actually, we're always so busy with everything, that when I did think of it, you weren't with me, and other kids were. I found out the info I needed, so I never thought of it.”

“Yeah, well, I've always wanted to try gardening, so maybe I'll be club leader, at least to start. I still wanna work in the shop lots, so not sure I'll be able to put in the time needed.”

“Cool, then we have our first garden club president. I think that this'll work out amazingly, and any food that we can't eat in a reasonable time, we should give to the soup kitchens to help them out as well. If we grow lots, which I think we easily could, since there's so much space up there, I doubt we could eat it all ourselves as fast, but possibly I suppose, and lots of the fruits and vegetables can be canned or frozen for later use too.”

“We'll certainly give what we can't eat to others, but you're right, most of what we grow can probably be stored as well, but certain things can't really be stored long term, so that stuff will needta be given away.” Peter said.

“Well, Baby, it's time for you to head to class, so we'll see you later, we're gonna go get lots more wood to play with, and maybe we'll haveta partner up again and see if we can make a few cool dining tables next.” 

“Okay Baby, have fun, and don't you dare get wood in any way I wouldn't approve of.”

“You're as big a slut as I am, if I got that kinda wood, you'd more than likely approve. Of course, you'd be insanely jealous of not getting to enjoy it with me.” Chance giggled.

“Damned rights.” Zayden giggled too, and Peter shook his head.

“Off to class Baby, go learn lots so that we can pull off our hair brained scheme when the time's right.”

“Okay Baby, have fun.”

“You too.”

Zayden skipped away happily.

“He really is so much happier now that he can read, and of course having a baby boyfriend, you've helped so many of your fellow students it's not even funny. Did you hear what the last literacy test was like, and even after only a just couple weeks of all your research being put into motion?”

“No, you never told me.”

“Already up an extra five percent, and the previous test was only like a month ago, so that's huge. We've never had that big a jump that fast.”

“Really. Five percent doesn't seem like lots though.”

“Yeah, well, when you take into consideration that our scores are already usually in around the forty mark, adding five percent to that doesn't seem like a lot, but, as you well know, a shocking amount of students here have little to no reading skills when they arrive. The previous test, though, was way lower, because it included all the new students in it, and more than half of them couldn't even read at all, they made Zayden look fully literate, well, his pre tinted glasses literacy, because he was worse than almost all of them prior to that. How any of them went as far as they did in school is anyone's guess. Usually in a month, if we can add one percent to our scores, it's a good month, five percent is all but unheard of. It's not a lot, no, I agree with you, but considering what our scores normally are, it really is huge. I fully expect when we do the next test in another month or two, that those numbers will jump even higher as we find what method works best for each individual student.” 

“Oh, I suppose that makes sense. I mean, I did the full report on dyslexia, I know probably all there is to know about it, at least the book side of it, yet I still don't fully understand it, and I never can, because I didn't live through it like so many of the kids here did and do. I know I was reading fully before I even went to kindergarten, and I couldn't understand why others had such a hard time. Even by grade three not one other kid could read fully, but I could without problem. Then again, I guess it's the same for my wet pants and them, they couldn't understand how by that age I couldn't do something that they found easy.”

“Very true. We always struggle with understanding that which we ourselves did not struggle with, and once more, that's why this school works, because we all share many of the same struggles in our past.”

“Very true. Well, wanna head out right now?”

“Sure, come on.”

They headed out, and Chance pulled out some papers that he had printed out already with addresses and maps to a few different mills outside of their city. They will not be able to hit them all, they know, but it is not like Chance really has to do anything else, and Peter does have plenty of free time to help in this. When they made it to the first mill, Peter pushed Chance forward.

“Um, hi, I'm Chance, we're with the Last Chance school in town, and we have a woodworking program that's always in need of wood, but we can't afford a lot. Many of the items that we make we sell to help pay for our school, because we're a full boarding school now, but we don't get near enough money to do everything that we need. Almost all us kids there are throw aways, all of us are poor and/or homeless, so we're always in need of donations. Would you be willing to donate any wood, either free or at a really good deal? It doesn't need to be perfect, it doesn't haveta be long, it doesn't even haveta be dry, we can use almost anything. We prefer hardwoods, but good softwoods we also use as well.”

“It's good to meet you Chance, I've heard of your school, and some of the amazing things that you guys have done there. I only do hardwoods here, I'm the largest hardwood mill in the area, and as it just so happens, I have a large amount of number two or less grade wood that I'd be more than happy to donate to you for free. It's certainly not perfect, and while most of it's dry, not all of it is, and I'm sure that you could use almost all of it up.”

“Really, we'd really appreciate that. May we see it?”

“Certainly. If that's the vehicle that you brought to take it back with, which by the way is freaking cool, it's not gonna be big enough, but I have a truck that's not doing anything else today, so I'll have him load up what you want, and bring it to your school.”

“Really, thanks, can we at least pay for that.”

“No.” He said simply.

“Oh, well, thanks.”

“Here it is.” He said, pointing to a rather large stack of lumber.

“Which lift Sir, there's like twenty here?” Chance asked.

“Hence the reason I said there's no way you could take it, it's all of it. Each lift has probably every bit of four hundred board feet, there are twenty lifts, everything is stickered, stacked, and banded nicely, and the oldest stuff has air dried rather nicely for as many as five years here, since it's under cover and gets really good air flow. The newest lift is almost a year old now, and we're almost full for our next lift as well, but most of it's gonna still be pretty green. It's all the crap that we can't put into anything else, and every few years I send it in for chipping and it gets turned into mulch, but 'til I fill a truck, it's not worth the money it costs me to truck it to them, it's too far away, but that was gonna happen in just a few months though. If you can take it instead, then even better, I'm sure you guys can make really good use of a good portion of this. It's all random and unsorted, there could be any one of at least twenty different types of hardwood mixed in there, and there'll be an assortment of lengths, widths, and thicknesses.”

“Wow, that's so much, thanks. Can we at least buy a full lift of something else as well at the same time?”

“It's certainly not necessary, but if you want or need more, then I have everything from apple to walnut in stock, dried and ready to run.”

“What would you charge for a lift of walnut?”

“Four quarter or eight quarter?”

“I'd say eight, we can mill it to four if and when we need it?”

“I have at least two lifts, one for sure that's roughly two meters long, and I'm sure I saw a three meter one as well, but I'm pretty sure there's two of them.”

“Three meter would be amazing.”

“That'd run at roughly eight thousand dollars, depending upon exact tally, but I'd happily sell it to you guys for three if you want it.”

“I do, but could we afford that Peter?”

“With all the tables you just sold, and most of them at a grand a pop, yes, we can easily afford that.”

“Even after our shopping spree yesterday, I have no idea how much we had or spent.”

“We have lots more than that from the tables you made.”

“You made a bunch of tables that sold for a thousand or more a piece? But, you're so young.”

“Not quite as young as I look, I'm actually thirteen, but yeah, sixteen I think it was, me and my boyfriend made them for the school to sell.”

“Impressive, and I honestly pegged you as gay.” He grinned.

“Yes, well, if you hadn't have been gay, I would've just said friend.”

“Ah, noticed did you.” He grinned.

“Yep, and my Gaydar is rarely wrong.”

“Spot on, fully gay, and that's what I get from you as well, even though you're so young.”

“Yep, never gonna be a female with me, ever.”

“Same.”

“So, yes, we'd really like to take it please, can all of that fit on your truck?”

“Easily.”

“Do you take Cash?” Peter asked.

“In this case, I'd actually prefer that.” He smiled.

“Perfect.” He said, and then started counting it all out.

“That's great, thanks so much, I'm sure you're gonna be able to use lots of that wood, and I hope your students learn lots as well.”

“I'm certain they will, and it's young Chance here that's taught them a lot.”

“Really.”

“Yeah, he's taught them patience and perfection. We used to make lots of cool things, but he's made them strive for better, and they're all doing amazingly.”

“That's awesome.”

“If you wanna know how awesome, check out our schools website to see some of the pieces that Chance's made already, though all the tables sold out last night.”

“They did?” Chance asked.

“Yes, the last of them was snatched up last night, I think we have three people picking them up today alone.”

“Cool.”

“These ones sold for even more than the previous ones had, by the way.”

“Why, how much did you sell them for?” The man asked.

“I didn't price them, I put them on the site with make an offer, and the lowest this time was a grand, the highest was fifteen hundred, but they came with two chairs too. Check it out, we always have lots for sale, not just woodworking, but metal, art, clothes, blankets, whatever our kids desire to make whenever. We even find used old small engines and engine driven tools and fix them up and sell them, I think we have three chainsaws, a rototiller, I think it's five lawnmowers, and a gas trimmer all for sale right now, all perfectly refurbished by our kids, most of them look and run even better than they did when they would've been new.”

“Cool, I'll definitely check it out then. If your students do that sort of thing, then I'm gonna send over three chainsaws that I still have kicking around that are dead, they can have them and fix them up as well and sell them.”

“They'd love that. All sorts of tools and whatnot we fix and sell, of course we keep what we can use too.”

“Would you like a broken down old wide belt sander, it wore out after almost twenty years, and I didn't have the time or the inclination to fix it, I just replaced it, I'd be happy to send that over as well.”

“That'd be super handy, we don't have one of them, and I'm sure our more mechanically inclined kids would be more than happy to take on that challenge. In fact, I have two girls right now that love doing that.”

“Perfect. I think I have a few other things around here that I might just send at the same time then, it gets it out of our way and helps you guys out, so win win.”

“We'd absolutely appreciate that, thanks so much. We should get going then. Feel free to deliver anything whenever you wish, just to the back of the school, we do have a forklift, of course we got it for free and our shop fixed it up just like they did our van, so we'll happily offload him or her right away.”

“And thank you. Just so you know, my husband was gutter trash as well, he still calls himself that, even after all these years, and he managed to pull himself out and worked his way up. He actually worked for me for years, before we met on a chat site, and when we arranged to meet, we actually laughed, we've been together for fifteen years, ten of which married.”

“Very nice. Glad you know where we're coming from then.”

“When I tell him what we've just done, he'll be so happy with me, I might just pass out.”

“Yes, well, I made my boyfriend so happy with finding out why he was dyslexic, that he made me pass out too.”

“Good. Well, you guys have yourselves a great day.”

“You too.”

Since they do not have anything in the van anyway, they decided to head to the next mill, and, once more, Chance did all the explaining. In the end, the mill agreed to give the school lots of materials for free, and to deliver it, as well Chance bought a full lift of good quality knotty pine from him, which Peter happily paid for. He too was told what all they do, and he too gave them a few old broken down tools that he wanted out of the way, and it too is scheduled to be delivered in a couple days.

Once more, since they have nothing in their van, they headed to the next mill. These guys had no lumber to give away, but they did have some tools, as well as they did give them a really good deal on some maple shorts, five hundred dollars for about two thousand worth, so that was great, and this they managed to put into the van, and then headed off. 

They hit the last mill that Chance wanted to go to, and here too they got some good free material, a few more tools, and this time three full lifts of really good material for such a good deal it was not funny. They are going to deliver it all tomorrow.

“You realize,” Peter said as they were driving out of that last yard. “That we now have somewhere between twenty and fifty thousand dollars worth of material, but spent not even five on it, not to mention all the free stuff that'd probably be that much again. Where the hell do you plan to store all this?”

“We can stack it all, there's lotsa space in the covered area, at least by my estimates. If I'm right, we should even still have more than enough room for working still.”

“And we now have thirty small engine tools for the kids to repair, and how many woodworking machines, we have a full years worth of hard labour just getting it all working.”

“Yeah, but so what, it's fun and good for all of us. What we can't use, we sell, what we can't fix gets used for parts. Besides, it helps all of us, and we all really enjoy it. I know the kids in the metal working shop wanna go and do the same thing we did today, so I think Steven was gonna ask you to do the same thing with him, probably tomorrow or the next day, and I think that they deserve to get to spend just as much money, assuming of course we have any left.”

“Chance, we spent lots today, but we had three times that much, just in cash, with us, but we've made even more than that. I imagine that the sewing kids will wanna do the same too then, huh.”

“Yep, and Zayden will probably drag you out for plants and whatnot soon as well.”

“Well, at least we have lotsa money now.”

“Good. Maybe, once we have lots of supplies to keep us going for a while, we should donate some money to the homeless shelters in the area as well.”

“We'll certainly have some to spare, that's for sure, and what we'll all make off of all this material will earn us even more.”

“Good, so we can give back to the rest of the community as well. We certainly don't need it all.”

“No, we can't possibly use as much money as we've been making lately.”

When they got back to the school, they were just in time for the huge fucking truck load of wood and tools that was just pulling in behind them. Chance actually did a double take when he saw the truck, and gasped, and said that that cannot possibly all be for them. Well, he was wrong, because when the driver got out, he told them that everything on and in the truck is for them, and so Peter grabbed the forklift while he started unstrapping everything, and as Peter got everything offloaded from the truck, the driver and Chance pulled everything from the cab of the truck, there was a lot of material in there.

“Holy shit, I think maybe my estimates might've been off a little, I didn't think it was that much.” Chance said.

“I wondered if maybe you'd miscalculated.” Peter laughed.

“Maybe, but we'll fit it all, even if we haveta store stuff under the dorms.”

“We could certainly do that, but hopefully it'll all fit here.”

“Yeah, I think it will, the rest of the stuff wasn't near as much. We can re-stack all this too, so that it's more efficient as well.”

“Yes, we can, but we haveta ensure that it's not unsafe too.”

“Of course, talk about ruining a perfectly good day. Getting flattened like a pancake by a falling lift of lumber would so totally suck.” Chance giggled.

“Yeah, and there would go my damn near perfect safety record as well.”

“No shit.”

They started sorting everything, putting all the tools and other materials where they go, so that they have the room to maneuver, and then Chance got to work on some planning. He has some very good ideas for what to do with five centimeter thick walnut, and since that lift was left in a prime location for use, he got started on picking several pieces out of it. This is true first quality lumber, and nearly every piece is perfect, and many of them beautifully figured as well, and so he is choosing the most figured pieces first, to start making a couple really nice table tops. He will do a couple at a time, get them perfect, and then start making legs, then get everything finished, but he will need several other students' help in doing so.

Over the next couple days, the rest of their materials were delivered, and every time, Chance was there to receive it and sort it all. As suspected, Peter did end up going out each of the next two days, once with Steven from the metalworking shop, and they were offered up roughly two tonnes of assorted metals from three different places, and it too was all delivered, and they paid at most a thousand dollars for it all. Then a boy from the sewing class and the teacher from there took the van that afternoon and went and got thousands upon thousands of dollars of assorted materials and other supplies, for less than a thousand as well. Then, the next day, Peter and Zayden went out this time and got hundreds of plants and several assorted items that they will now be needing a lot of.

When Zayden had told the rest of the kids and teachers about the new garden club, they were all excited. There are two teachers who consider themselves to be green thumbs, both of whom offered all the support and advice they could offer, which Zayden happily accepted. That very afternoon, for crafts, just about every student helped to make dozens of planter boxes, and they even got all the parts made to build a pretty decent sized greenhouse on the roof of their school. It is amazing just how much work almost a hundred and eighty people working on one project can do when they set their minds to it, because they were done by dinner time. Of course, it all still has to be taken up to the roof, and the greenhouse assembled up there, but that was taken care of the next day with ease. Peter decided to just keep the gate to the stairs unlocked, but did put a warning sign up, just for insurance purposes.

Over the course of the next few days, they got everything up to the roof, and those who wanted to do so, were up there planting all sorts of plants. The greenhouse has been filled with hundreds of seeds and or seedlings, to start in there, as well they will do their best to get year round vegetables from there. Every planter was filled with all the soil that they had bought, then whatever plants they want in each one, and then, because they have several rather large bags of sawdust and shavings, they are using this as mulch to help the plants retain water, as well it gives extra nutrients to the plants. It is fortunate that there is already a water spout on the roof, though why would be anyone's guess, but it sure is perfect for them none the less.

While the kids in the garden club were doing this, Chance and several of the kids from the woodworking shop were building the solar kiln that they are needing, because a whole bunch of the wood that they had received is still pretty green, thus needs to be dried, and Chance has done more than enough research on this now that he is fairly confident that he will be able to dry the wood properly. They have bought a very good wood moisture meter, which makes it much easier, though is not necessary. As soon as it was built, they filled it up as full as they can with the first load of wood. There is still lots more to go in, but that is okay too. It will now take several weeks to dry, with periodic measuring several times.

In between doing all the stuff that has to be done, Chance is still working on tables. Every day, pretty near, he has managed to get two table tops all glued up. However, two days he only got one, but only because he is doing extra leaves for two much larger tables, and he is going to try his hand at making wooden sliding rails for an extendable table, since he does have plans for them as well, care of one of the old woodworking books that they have in their arsenal.

Once Chance had ten table tops all ready to go, he started the painstaking process of ensuring that they are perfectly flat and smooth, as well as getting them to their final shape, but because many of these pieces are now rather large, and he is still not so much, he almost always has to have help to maneuver them through the routers and saws, but someone is always more than happy to help, they are all good about that, both asking for and giving help when needed.

The teachers are very strict on that, teaching this one thing almost above even all else, safety included, that if you need help, ask for it, do not allow pride to get in the way and do something yourself, when two or more people will make it not only easier, but safer. Most of the kids, when they arrive, have a very hard time with this, because they have always had to do absolutely everything on their own, no matter the consequences.

It took Chance three days of good hard work to get all the table tops near on perfect, and usually there are at least two or three others there with him, helping him as well. He has actually asked several of the others to make chairs and/or benches to go with all the tables, and they are happy to do this, and like Chance said, he is going to make the tables as perfect as he possibly can, so the chairs and benches have to be made to match, which of course is making the others strive for the same perfection. They are all having a blast, and even though their shop teachers are always there to help, it is rare, and they are usually working on other things as well.

Once the table tops are done, Chance gets started on working out all the legs and skirts that he needs to complete the tables. He is doing four different styles of tables, which means four different styles of legs, which of course means four different types of skirts needed as well. He also still needs to make the guide rails for the sliding table tops to ensure that they move correctly to open up, and so he does those first. They did not have the router bit necessary to do this, and it took some research to find out who had one in stock in town, and as soon as Chance found it, he asked someone to go and buy it for him, and one of the shop teachers happily went and did so.

It took more than a week for Chance to get all those components done, it was slow and messy work, because he had a huge amount of lathe work to do for almost half the tables, but he loves the lathe, and the time just whipped by every time he did so, but he did get lots done too. Then almost another week was spent in finishing all the tables, and once more Zayden came and helped with all of this. The other kids had all managed to get more than enough chairs and/or benches made for the tables, and they too are getting finished at much the same time. When they were done, Chance got to pick what chairs and or benches went with what table, there are four, four seater tables that get four chairs each, two long farm style tables that are getting four benches and two larger chairs each, one square table that is getting just four benches, and then the rest are expandable tables that are each getting six chairs.

As soon as this was done, Chance got to call the man and woman who had wanted the table and chairs to begin with, and scheduled them to come view them this evening. They will get first pick, and then the rest will go on the website for sale. Peter figures that there is twenty thousand plus in profit on these tables, and he figures that will be after paying for the entire lift of walnut. He had congratulated every student that had helped, telling them all that they had done exquisite work, but Chance had already told all of them the same, that they had done every bit as good as he would have done, and that meant even more to the other kids, because even though he is the youngest and the smallest, they all look up to him when it comes to this, because he is already a master, especially in their eyes.

Once more, when they arrived to view the tables, the husband and wife were shocked at what they are seeing. This time they are told that this had been a collaboration amongst about fifty students, hence the reason not every chair and or bench looks truly identical, even though they are made from the same plans, though, once more, there are a few styles. They took well over an hour to choose, they were having such a hard time in doing so.

They asked to see a couple tables with other chair combinations, they are looking mostly at the larger pieces, but, Chance had chosen well, and the combinations that he had come up with had truly looked best when paired together, so they always ended up being put back the same way. In the end, they chose two different ones that they could not choose between, so Chance put both in his mind, one right, one left, and made them choose which hand, they chose his left, and so he told them which table that is, and they are happy.

When it came time to pay, they talked it over together to come up with a price that they felt was more than fair, considering the quality once more, and he ended up counting out six thousand dollars cash. He told them that they had seen many tables, and had never had such a hard time choosing, but in the end, they had never taken any, because they just were not the quality that they were after, these tables are, though. They said some of the tables were upwards of ten thousand dollars as well, but had not been, in their eyes, worth a quarter of that. This table, they claim, is worth every penny, and probably even more, but that this is all that they have for this.

Once more Chance tried to say it is too much, but they shook their heads and said that it really is not, and, like they said, might not truly be enough.

Then he dropped another bomb on them all.

“So, I'm sure you remember that we were raffling off one of your tables, we did the draw this afternoon. I told the boss I was coming here tonight to come buy a new table, so he gave this to me to give to you. He had thought of asking you to come and be there when the draw was done, but figured that you might not wanna. We had hundreds, and I mean hundreds of people in the store today for the draw. We made so much money in other sales, that I'm sure he paid for the table five times in profit. Anyway, the couple who won the table was in the store, and you should've heard her scream when their name was called out. She ran forward, showed her ID, and was ecstatic. We had almost a thousand ballots in the box, so that'd be almost five thousand, right. Wrong, many people paid ten, or even twenty for one ballot, as an extra donation to your school. When we counted it, there's just over eight thousand dollars in there. Plus the six we just gave you, I hope that that's more than enough to get you guys through for several months.”

Chance had had to grab a chair and sit down not even half way through the paragraph, he was totally shocked, a table and chair set that he had thought was too highly paid in the first place, was not only paid for, but then raffled off and earned that much extra. Once the shock wore off, Chance helped the others to load the table and chairs, and then they were off. Peter clapped Chance on the back, and told him that he really is very good, and is causing the others to really shine as well.

It is Friday night, so once more it is pizza and movie night, and all the kids enjoyed greatly. They still take pretty near every night to relax and play, Chance and Zayden included, even they do not spend every waking moment working, even though they consider it fun, and then, every night, when they go to bed, they usually have incredible super soggy baby bum changes, though every soggy bum change is usually very good too. Tonight they are once more in a sixty nine, sucking and fist fucking each other good and full, really making it last, and for well over an hour, they played, and only managed to cum three times, but it was a very good night.

After getting each other into nice thick thirsty tape on baby diapers, they curled up and kissed, cuddled, and talked for almost an hour, saying not only how much they love each other, but how amazing it is how much they have sold lately to help their school. They, like every other student there, feels that they owe the school a great deal, and Peter even more, so they are only too happy to do all this. Not only does the sale of all their goods help their school, which in turn helps them, but all this is teaching every last one of them a great deal about all sorts of things that you just do not normally learn in school, but then, as Peter says so often, their school is certainly not normal.

The boys had an amazing sleep, and woke up at the somewhat normal time of just a few minutes before seven. They were still cuddled up and kissing tenderly when the wake up bell went, telling the kids that it is time to get up. They slipped out of bed, checked each others diapers, since why check your own when there is someone who is more than happy to do so for you, deemed them more than thirsty enough to last until after breakfast, and put on their robes. Once more, after having such a fulfilling night, they are a little tender in the backsides, which in turn is causing them to limp a little, several of the knowing boys grinned to them as they saw this. Chance and Zayden are far from the only ones who like to be fisted, in fact many of the gay boys in the school enjoy it, though many are like Peter, and had been broken in far too early and/or far too fast, though now they are used to it, and enjoy it when their boyfriends go slow enough for them to enjoy it.

Of course, because the boys had a very full night, they had worked off every bit of calories that they had taken in the night before with all the pizza and popcorn that they had eaten, and so, it comes as no shock that they are shockingly hungry. They each had a bowl filled to the brim of their favorite four berry blend oatmeal, two hard boiled eggs, a breakfast wrap, two pieces of sourdough toast, and a bowl full of mixed fruit. They are not the only ones packing in the calories this morning though, from some of the plates and bowls that they can see, it seems to have been a very good night last night. 

Peter had never assigned rooms, he left that up to all the kids, and almost every last one of the kids partnered up with their boy or girlfriend. Technically speaking boys and girls are not allowed to share a bedroom, and there are only three same sex couples in the entire school at this time, but Peter never asked, and they never told. That is not to say that there are only six straight kids in the entire school, it is just that those who are not gay tend to be bi, and even the ones in straight couples, two of them are bi, and only one pair is truly straight. However, even they have tried gay sex in the past, though the boy was not entirely a willing partner even then.

As soon as they were done breakfast, Chance and Zayden headed back to their bedroom to get their soggy baby bums changed, and get each other dressed. They came only once during their soggy bum change, diapered each other up into a nice thick thirsty tape on baby diaper, put on their most babyish diaper shirts that they have, and then dressed each other properly. Just as the boys were about to go into the shop to play, Peter caught up to them.

“Chance, the mail arrived late yesterday, I just went through it all, and you have a letter from the university. Open it up?” Peter said excitedly, passing the envelope over.

Chance took a moment to open the letter and read it.

“So, what's it say?” Zayden and Peter both asked at the same time as soon as he dropped it.

“They've agreed to all my course selections, have allowed me to do the vast majority of them on my own here, they've given me all the website addresses as well as passwords to get in, and that once a month someone will come by to test me and see how well I'm doing, as well I'll haveta arrange to come in and do some stuff there occasionally, but for my first two years, that'll be rare. They say I'm allowed to work at my own pace, and to only do as much as I feel I needta in order to get it done, whether one year takes me one or two, doesn't really matter.”

“That's excellent Chance, but I bet you get two years done in one, not one year done in two.” Peter said proudly.

“Probably not, I might just take two to do one, there's zero point in going too fast. As it is, Zayden's only just barely on track to graduate in time, he still needs lots more time and work, and I don't wanna go that far ahead of him. Then there's the fact that if I graduate too early, there's no school that'll give me a job, except this one maybe, when I'm no older than the students. Not to mention, I don't wanna give up my woodworking here. Not only do I enjoy it a great deal, but I'm learning a lot, as well as earning money for the school.”

“Fair enough, but no, Zayden's not on track to graduate on time, he's on track to graduate early according to his latest test results.” Peter grinned.

“Really, why didn't you tell me?” Chance asked Zayden.

“Mostly 'cause I just found out as well?”

“Oh. Why didn't you tell us before.” Chance asked Peter.

“Mostly 'cause I just found out as well. I just finished reading all the reports from this week, and of course, because you're the last student in the list, since it's alphabetical and all, I too only just found out. Your reading's just been put a full grade up, and everything else you're getting close to hundred percent on now. See, I always told you that I knew you were shockingly bright, but not being able to read made you feel far stupider than you really are.”

“Wow, really! I mean, I know the tests we did yesterday actually felt easy this time, but I had no idea that.”

“Yeah, and guess what Boys, we went up another full two percent in our overall scores, your research is starting to pay off Chance, more and more kids are finding the right mix of techniques to get them reading. Most of the dyslexic kids are still nowhere near where other kids their age would be expected to be, but they're getting closer by the day, and as we find a method that works for each individual student, it's getting better and better.” Peter said ecstatically.

“That's amazing Peter, you look even happier than you sound.” Zayden said.

“I probably am. We're now creeping up to the next lowest school in grades, and in only another couple to a few weeks, we might even pass them. I never dreamed that that'd even be a remote possibility.”

“Why?” Chance asked.

“You know the answer to that already. Prior to all your research, we never had anyone that truly knew anything about dyslexia. You'd think the teachers assistants, and the learning assistants would know, but they know very little about it, but that's, I suppose, because there's so little research on it, because no two kids are the same when it comes to dyslexia, as you clearly found out. What works with one, won't necessarily work with another. So, we've never been able to really get any major breakthroughs before. The best we could hope, normally, was to get someone up at least five percent, or maybe ten if it was mild.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess so. I suppose that makes sense.”

“It does, so, what are you two baby boyfriends up to today?”

“A whole bunch of us are getting together in the shop today to start gluing up a shit load of panels from our nearly million board feet of pallet wood, so that we can make a whole bunch of assorted cabinets and whatnot. We've got dressers, buffets, china cabinets, hutches and all that planned. It's supposed to be a really nice weekend, so we're gonna use the outdoors to store all the glue ups as we get 'em done. I asked on the website what people wanted to buy next, and those were several of the answers, but I got like thirty requests for all that, so I asked everyone else in the woodworking club if they wanted to collaborate again, since we all did so much, so fast on the table builds, that we could probably get a shit load of them done in only a week or so if we all worked together. We're making something like fifty different cabinets.”

“That's really good. I have some more paperwork to do this morning, but as soon as I'm finished, I'll come and join you all and help out as well. By the way, I had twelve emails about people coming to view tables this afternoon.”

“But we only have nine left.” Chance said.

“I know, and I told them all that. I just did a group reply, told them all that we have nine tables for sale of various size and style, as they can clearly see in the pictures, four of them have already placed holds on the ones that they want, but, I told them that they have to be here at one, and no later than two, because after that, we sell them to whomever wants them first. After two, I'll tell the others that they're still available, and if they still want them, then they're theirs.”

“Oh, cool. And I noticed that the sales on the other items that we have have really gone up as well.”

“Yeah, since we started offering up such high quality woodwork's from our shop, it's bringing even more people to the site, which is selling off a lot of the other stuff even faster, and has also got us several more donations of broken down old tools that we might be able to use.”

“That's excellent. I understand the mechanical students have a whole bunch of the tools that were donated to us all fixed up and just about ready to go, so they'll probably all sell really well soon. We're keeping that massive panel sander, which is the reason why we're starting all these cabinets now, since we actually have a way to sand them easily now, as well as a few of the other tools that we want or need we're keeping.”

“I wondered if that was the reason, Phil asked to go get all the sanding belts for it the other day, took almost five hundred dollars, but said that he had worked a good deal, and is getting nearly a thousand dollars worth, so that's good. I was shocked that they managed to get it fixed up that quickly, but apparently it wasn't even all that badly damaged, and only three parts hadta be remade, and two more repaired.”

“Yeah, they just finished the paint job on it yesterday, and they're gonna put it all back together again this morning for final testing, then they're gonna bring it over for us to use.” Chance said.

“We won't even need it 'til tomorrow, really, but we'll get to test it out today as well I'm sure.” Zayden added.

“That's great boys. Well, I should get going, you baby boys have fun.”

“We will.” They both said, and then headed into the shop.

Everyone had lunch when it was time, and then Peter joined everyone in the shop at just after one thirty. He got all the kids' attention.

“Well kids, I damn near witnessed a fist fight amongst all the people that showed up for the tables you all made. I had the three biggest tables go into a full on bidding war, the big bastard with four leaves went for just shy of ten thousand dollars. Everyone was here for one as told, and they're all sold, and it's only one thirty nine right now, so that tells you lots. Several of the other items in there for sale also sold, and I hate to break it to you, but we just made damn near thirty five thousand dollars.”

“Holy fuck.” Several of the kids said as one.

“Holy fuck is right. We're gonna give some donations to the food banks, and homeless shelters, since we can't possibly use that much money. Hell, we still have plenty left from the last batch of tables that were made. I haveta tell all the kids in the sewing club that all their patchwork quilts were sold as well, though several of you are in that club too, but not most. I think there were ten quilts left, and that was damn near four thousand on their own. Also, several of the metal art pieces were sold today as well, and damn near every last power tool that we had for sale is gone now too.”

“I couldn't agree more Peter, give away all that we don't need.” Chance said.

“Of course. So, you guys seem to have gotten lots done already, so what do you need me to help with.”

“We've got the first batch all milled, now we're gonna break into two teams, and as the first batch gets glued up by team one, the second team is gonna keep on milling for the next glue up, which will hopefully be done by dinner. They'll go way faster than we will, so as we get more material, they're gonna take it as well. Lots of the pieces do need to be end joined as well, so we're also cutting a shit load of finger joints into all the pieces, which is time consuming, so if you wanna help at that station, that'd be great.”

“You got it.”

Because the kids have already gone through and marked every piece as to what it will be used for, this part is easy, because they already know where it needs to go after every milling process and what size that it needs to be cut to, in order to get what they need out of it. Even though they are using old beat up used pallets for this, they are milling it so that most of the shit is cut off, and are only using the best parts. Everything that they are making is set to be painted, so the fact that no colours or grains will match in any way does not bother them at all. They are trying to use only the same species in each section of each glue up, though, to save wood moving at too many different rates, thus breaking their pieces.

By dinner time, they do have all the pieces milled, and all the last of the panels are now glued up and ready to be machined the next day. They are all tired, sweaty, and hungry, and even though they really all should be going and getting cleaned up, all they do is wash their hands and faces prior to eating, and then they packed away more than enough food to feed four times their numbers.

Because Chance and Zayden had had such a full night the night before, they only sucked each other to a trio of really good cums, while only petting each others soggy baby bums, because they are sucking each other while just pushing down their baby boyfriends' soggy baby diaper. After changing each other, they kissed and cuddled for several minutes, before falling asleep.

The following day, the kids did get all the panels that they had glued up all sanded, and smoothed out, and their new sander worked amazingly, though they did go through a total of four belts, two course, and two fine, to get all the panels all sanded. It took next to no real time, though, so that was good. For the rest of the day, they got everything cut and started working on the rest of the work, but they were unable to get finished. Given that it is Sunday, the kids were unable to really get all that much done throughout the week, because they all have classes, and even Chance started doing some of his course work as well, and so, most of the work on all the cabinets was completed the following weekend. 

Chance says that he is already doing fairly well in what he has to do, and had allotted himself three hours per day on his university classes, one hour per course that he is taking at this time. 

With all the cabinet cases being done, they now turn their attention to all the doors and drawers that they need to make, and spend the next weekend doing these. They managed to get them all done, and then the next weekend was finishing them all. Every piece is just getting primed, filled, sanded, primed again, and then painted with one good coat of white paint, so that the user can paint it to whatever colour that they want. 

As soon as all these were put on the website for sale, they too were snapped up within days, and by the end of the week, every piece was gone, and all were thanked for such well made furniture.

Chapter 6

And, so, another month passes by for all before they really even realized it. They are all having so much fun, they are working hard, but having fun doing it, and everyone is beyond happy. All their newest students are now every bit as happy as all others had been, but that had already started very quickly, and Peter is incredibly happy with their test results that he keeps getting. They have now passed the bottom three schools in scores for reading comprehension, math, science, and general. 

The school board head had come by this past week to not only congratulate all for this remarkable achievement, but to find out how such a switch had come about. Of course, Peter blamed Chance for it fully, and while Chance did blush, he just handed him his report that he had done on dyslexia and told him that he had just done a fuck tonne of research into dyslexia, and ways to help kids learn how to read.

By now he is no longer shocked by the language that comes out of the students mouths in this school. Any other school and they would have gotten in trouble, but, Peter had warned him long ago that bad language is not something that he punishes kids for, he instead helps them to say what they need to say, even if that means swearing to put a whore, a sailor, and a trucker to shame, at the same time. He did take the report, saying thanks, and by the end of the week he was back, wanting a meeting with Chance and Peter.

“I must say, Chance, that this is some dedicated and intensive research that you had to have done. I learned about a hundred times more about dyslexia reading your report, than I ever knew was out there. I spent hours going through all your sources, and while some are by teachers that have found methods that have worked well for them, most are from professionals from all over the world. I do haveta ask, though, exactly how many languages can you read, there are probably fifty links that weren't in English?”

“I can sorta understand four, five really, but trust me, most of that was thanks to the translate feature on the computer. The problem, though, is that not all words translate over properly, so there is some question as to what they were saying, but you probably realized this as you were reading, because I did note all points when I wasn't certain as to what they were saying, or, more importantly, meaning.”

“Impressive. You'd haveta have a pretty decent grasp on them to even get that much. Even with translator programs, they can't always translate correctly to get the whole point across.”

“Hence the reason I noted that.”

“Yes, which was great, but the fact that you were able to glean even that much information is phenomenal. I hope you don't mind, and I really should've asked prior to doing so, but I made copies of it and gave it to every learning assistance teacher in the district, as well as to every principal and vice principal. While we don't have an abnormally high amount of dyslexia, in that we don't have more than any other average school district, I still think that the numbers of kids that can't read fully or properly are still too high.

“You list dozens of techniques to get kids reading, but you very clearly state that not all will work with all people, nor that you would guarantee that any will work with all people either. Even still, from seeing your numbers so steadily increasing, leads me to believe that if this school, that had an absurdly high amount of dyslexia, can get their kids reading, when no one else has been able to, that we should be able to get every last one of our kids reading. No, maybe not to a hundred percent, but if we strive for that, and only get ninety five percent, then we're still far better off than we were.”

“I did all that research mostly for my boyfriend Zayden, but if it helps others as well, then I'm even more glad that I did it all. I was able to find the reason that Zayden could hardly read at all, and now he's gone from D's, or less, to almost all A's, and in just a few months. He's gone from probably not being able to graduate, to being well on his way to graduating early. He still has lotsa work to do, but I did it all for him, and I'll happily do so more.”

“While it's admirable that you did it for just one student, your boyfriend in particular, it's truly spectacular that your research has already helped dozens of students. How many dyslexic kids did you have Peter?”

“With all the new kids you asked us to take on, we jumped from thirty two I think it was, to damn near seventy. I think fully half the kids you asked us to help had little to almost no reading skills.”

“And now, what would you say your illiteracy rate is, and what was it prior?”

“We probably started at about twenty percent fully illiterate, and now we're currently sitting at zero fully illiterate. Even the worst of our kids is now reading at roughly a grade four level, which, considering that only about three months ago he couldn't even read at all, that's truly amazing.”

“Chance, that's all you. You've done something that teachers like Peter and I've been trying to do for years. You probably already understand, or at least partially, how hard it must be for kids who can't read, something so simple that everyone else can do so easily, yet they either can't do, or struggle in doing even the most basic in reading. This causes far more hurt than most people realize. I'm willing to bet that a vast majority of the people on the streets are illiterate, most likely they too are dyslexic. Your techniques may go a long way in helping to prevent a considerable amount of people from ending up on the streets, turning to crime to make a living. I'm not saying now, nor ever, that that's the only reason, of course, but I do know that a good portion are.”

“Believe me Sir, I do know it. I met many of them, fucked or was fucked by many of them. They all felt so stupid because they couldn't read. I didn't want that for Zayden. I could tell that he was smart, he has a brightness about him that might even exceed mine, just in different ways, but he couldn't harness it because he couldn't even read the most basic of stuff. Had he've been in a regular school, he'd already be a thief, living on the streets, doing anything and everything he could to survive.”

“Most don't know it, but I too grew up in the gutter. I know all too well what it's like to sell my own ass to be able to eat. I'm not gay, but I knew that it was the men who'd pay, and they paid well. I had women too, don't get me wrong, in fact, I had probably more dirty, kinky women that wanted a nine year old than I ever did men, but they didn't pay near as well. Funny enough, but it was always the men who treated me nicest, they made me feel good, especially when I told them that I'm not really gay, that I'm only doing so to be able to afford food. Sure, I had a couple real mean ones, but the vast majority of those were women, but, over all, I actually did well.”

“I was offered lots to go with women, but I couldn't do it, just the thought of being with one made me so fucking soft it wasn't even funny. Glad you know where we're coming from though.”

“I never thought I'd get hard for men, but they almost always made me so hard it was amazing. When I was with women, it was an hour, tops, but men, sometimes they'd take me for the whole night, they'd feed me, clean me, kiss me all over, caress me, they'd make love to me. They'd suck me and rub me, they'd make me feel good, and only once I said I was ready, would they fill me up. Of course, I always demanded condoms. And yes, I did suck as well, but it was never what I really wanted.”

“I'm glad that they made it good for you, even though you weren't gay.”

“Overall, it was a good experience, I certainly learned a lot. Several of the men I had, I had several times, and they taught me a lot about how to prolong it, so that we both enjoyed it as much as possible, I think it actually made me better now.”

“That's really good then.”

“It was. So, I understand where most of you kids are coming from, I know many of the struggles that you all faced, and that's why I was so happy when Peter came to me with all the changes that he wanted to make, and what he wanted to do. Same with all the changes that you've recently made. A few heads turned when I agreed to it all, they said it was absurd, that we couldn't possibly afford that, but, like I told them, you guys are pretty self sufficient here, and really, how much more could it cost, versus how much help it'll give. So far, the help has been astounding, yet the cost minimal, maybe less. Your reading scores alone prove that I was right in doing this. Give kids a safe place to learn and call home, and they will do better.”

“I hope that maybe there's a few more school districts out there in the seedier areas that might just follow our lead. When I graduate and get experience, I plan to go find a school where I can do all this as well, and my boyfriend Zayden plans to come right along with me.”

“That's one of the reasons I'm here today as well actually. I have two other school board people who wanna come check out your school and interview you Peter to find out what all you've been doing, and how, and see if maybe they can make this work in their schools as well.”

“It's not just me, though, they'll haveta interview several of the staff and students to be able to get a good understanding, so, if they come, tell them to do so at the same time, and expect to spend pretty much the entire day here.”

“Agreed, fully. While this is certainly all your vision, there's zero chance you could've done it alone. I'll make the arrangements. We'll do it on a Saturday, so that it doesn't interrupt classes or anything.”

“Whatever day really doesn't matter all that much, as you well know, classes may be canceled at any time for any reason, it's not like most of our kids can fall behind, and we've always encouraged them to work at their own pace, and that only not trying will get you poor marks.”

“True, I suppose.”

“Now, we have a question for you. Several of the kids in the mechanics class have designed and built a couple wind power generators just for fun. Technically speaking, I know we need permission to install them, so, can we get that, and if yes, any chance that you'd send an electrician out to hook it all up for us?”

“How the hell'd they build that?”

“Outta scrap parts. They built a small prototype, and installed it up on the roof, and it charges a battery, that then runs a pump, that pulls water to the roof, so that we're using as much collected water for our gardens as possible, just because it's way better for, and much more natural for our plants.” He grinned.

“You have a garden on your roof, since when?” He laughed.

“Little while now.”

“May I see it?”

“Certainly, we'd be happy to show you.”

They headed out, and when they got to the open gate leading to the stairs that goes up to the roof, he eyed that, saw the sign, and shrugged. 

“Holy shit Peter, two greenhouses and however many planters up here, no wonder why your produce bill went down.”

“Only one greenhouse, the other one's a solar kiln for drying wood. They're different.”

“Oh. Good use of space though. I see the power generator, it looks good. How many do they have, and how many are you planning on putting up?”

“They have two built, but were thinking of doing another two once parts become available, so that we can essentially have one on each corner of the building. It gets good and windy up here most days, so it'll work quite well we figure.”

“Hell yeah, why not. We've been looking at ways to make our schools more green anyway. I haveta pick four schools to get energy audits and upgrades, it's being done for free, so, I think I might just pick this school, since it gets used twenty four seven, it might make the most sense to get this one done first.”

“That'd be great Sir. If you can cut our light and heat bills down, and we can create some of our own power, then it'll all do so much.”

“Exactly. And considering this is one of the only schools within the city that actually gets real sunlight, since it's taller than most, they might even put solar power collectors up for us.”

“That'd be cool. So, like I said, we have two built already, they already have the masts made, and we can install them pretty much any time. If you arrange the Electrician to come in pretty much any time, that'd be great.”

“I'll get it arranged to happen some time this week then.”

“Thanks.”

“No, thank you once again.”

They chatted for a while longer, but soon enough he was gone, and then Peter and Chance went about their previously scheduled days. Peter gave the kids in the mechanical department the go ahead to install their wind generators, and that an electrician would come and wire them up soon, and they were excited to do so, so pretty much as soon as they were able to, that very same day, they got them installed.

Two days later, the electrician was there to wire them up. He had been instructed to inspect the generator units, to ensure that they were not going to be a fire hazard, Peter and all the kids understood why he would request this, and the electrician gave it a clean bill of health, and told the kids that they had done a spectacular job on it, every bit as good as he himself would have done. He got them wired up right away, and left shortly after testing it all, and because there was already a breeze, the turbines were already spinning and creating power. 

Almost a week after the school board head had been there, two men from two other school districts in rough cities came by for the day to visit and learn. Peter and Chance pretty much took them on a tour of the entire facilities, allowed them to stand in on several classes, they all had lunch together, and so far they have asked very few questions. After classes were all done, they did interview pretty near all the teachers, and at least a couple dozen students, though Peter would not allow them to do so alone, he made it very clear that he must be present for all interviews. Near the end of the day, the four of them are sitting in Peters office.

“Well Peter, I must say, you have an interesting school here.” The one man said.

“I couldn't have said it better myself.” The other said.

“I hope that that's a good interesting, and not a bad one.” Peter laughed.

“Definitely not bad.”

“Good. As you clearly saw, this place only works because we all want it to work. A school like this must have compassionate and understanding teachers and helpers, the fact that I chose almost all ex street kids wasn't by accident. They know and understand where the kids are coming from, we all grew up in the same gutters, we're all just shit in the eyes of the rich folk. Every last one of my students has horrific pasts, but so do my teachers and I. Not one of us was what you'd call normal. Even Chance here, he damn near killed two kids in rage, was kicked out of pretty near every school there is, was offered here or jail, and sold himself to any man, or gave himself usually, he didn't care about the money. Then there were all the addictions that we hadta deal with, too many kids were addicted to all sorts of shit. So many of my kids are like that it's not even funny.”

“That's horrible.”

“You only think that because you didn't grow up in a gutter Sir, I assure you, down at our level, that's perfectly normal and acceptable. I used sex to get what I needed, mostly I craved some form of love, and I thought that that's what I needed to do to get it, hence the reason I didn't usually charge for the privilege. You see, down here, rules don't apply, you do what you haveta do, you do what you wanna do, rules be damned. Peter teaches us all love of self, he gives us a reason to live. And yes, I threw myself at him, offered him my ass any time he wanted it, but, sadly, he refused. Said he's refused virtually every other boy who came through here too, and that he'll haveta refuse hundreds more.”

Well, both men are fully blushing now.

“Chance tells the truth. Even I sold myself to anyone who'd pay, it didn't matter, not once did anyone ever ask a question, hell, the cops almost never come down here unless they have no other choice, and yes, I had cops too. You see, the slums aren't for the weak of heart, yet, every one of these kids deserves love and understanding. Most of them are different, you'd call them.

“Sometimes up to as much as half my kids were kicked out by their rich parents because they were different, and so they turned to the streets, and to the street life. The other half, they grew up down here, it's all they know. As you may have read already from the reports my boss likely gave to you, more than half my students couldn't even read when they came to me, and the rest of their schoolwork was laughable at best. I make them promise that they'll do their best, and I promise to do my best to help them, to understand them, to love them for who they are, no matter what they've done.

“And yes, I do have several kids here who have in fact killed. I've had the meanest of the mean, and I tamed damn near all of them, and the very few that I couldn't, I still feel guilty, thinking I should've tried harder, but, even I know that if someone's rotten right to the core, that there's little I can do, yet I still try. Chance, once more, was a rotten little fuckup, and now look at him, he's already started his university courses, he's brilliant, he just needed a guiding hand.”

“You talk about your kids like that?”

“Hell yeah, right to their faces, but I'm not telling them anything that they don't already know.”

“I was, plain and simple. I never started a fight, but I sure as fuck ended them. I was mean, and Peter's right, I was a rotten little fuckup, but, not any more.”

“Oh. That sorta language isn't allowed in our schools, by neither staff nor students.”

“In a school like this, those rules can't apply.” Peter said. “And when and if you open ones of your own, you're gonna haveta tell them to allow their kids to express themselves in whatever way possible. Remember, most of these kids have been called way worse by people that should've never offered them anything but love.”

“Fair enough. So, what about teachers, we can't ask them to work every day, I don't know how you manage it.”

“We don't, though, hell, even when we're actually working, we don't honestly feel like we are. We all live here as well, we all call this home, we have our jobs, yes, but after that, we're more like the family that none of us really have. And trust me, those of us with family, most wish to forget them. We all have a lot of fun, we learn and play together, we work hard together, for all of us, and trust me, not one of my teachers feels overworked or under paid. Hell, my husband and I donate back almost half our paychecks to the school, since we clearly don't need it all, and almost all our teachers do the same. If you get the right people, trust me, they'll do the same if given the chance.”

“And furthermore,” Chance added. “You must have the shops and everything, this sorta thing can't succeed without that sorta thing, and yes, let your kids make and sell their things to donate to their home, let them help to support themselves. Trust me, most of us have been supporting ourselves for well over half our lives, and it makes us feel good to be needed. We must be challenged to create, to make, to do. Most of the kids here have a hard time in the academic part of school, but the hands on stuff, most of us are really quite smart.”

“He's right. I've never had very many kids go onto much in the way of higher education, but almost all go to trades schools. I have so many master woodworkers, carpenters, mechanics, electricians, plumbers, and so on that came from this school, it's not even funny. The kids have always loved creating things, and getting to sell it all to help them earn their keep here has always made them feel good. Now that they get to live here too, it's even more so.

“None of my kids worries about where they're gonna sleep, what they're gonna eat, what they're gonna wear, and they all help to ensure that. They never haveta sell themselves to get what they need, and trust me, well over half my kids have done so in the past, most of them repeatedly. Once every month or two, we all hit the thrift stores and buy or get donated all sorts of things that we can use, and this too is great. We also ask the community for all sorts of donations, what we can't use, we fix up and sell, or use it to make other things. Challenge your kids to do things to not only better themselves, but to better their fellow students and their school, and you'll be surprised by what they can accomplish.”

“And, I also add, that adding our garden club, having us kids help to grow the food we eat, has already had an impact.” Chance added.

“You're right, a great impact in fact. Most of the kids really enjoy it, and when we had our first batch of vegetables come out of the greenhouse, we had almost nothing but salad and assorted vegetables for dinner that night, everyone was so proud of what they'd accomplished.” Peter added.

“All this is well and good, and I'm glad that it's working so well, but I can't see how my already money strapped school district will be able to pay for all that.”

“Same here, to tell you the truth.”

“So, neither did ours. In fact, when I got here, this place was a massive shit hole. I had next to no books in the library, almost no tools in any of the shops, I had desks and chairs that were falling apart, it was a destitute, forlorn lost cause, but then, so were the teachers and the students. Those of us down here in the gutters, you see, we don't need much, we ask for nothing, especially from you rich folk. You give the right people the job, and they'll take it and run with it.

“As much as I'd be loathe to part with them, I do have two people here that really do deserve their own schools. You let them do all this, and they will make it work. All they'll really need to get started is a decent budget for food and for medical supplies, and absolutely ensure that every bed wetter has the diapers he or she needs and likely even wants, trust me. You'll need to equip the schools to house the students, because, honestly, I think that that's had the single largest impact over everything else, and of course, just let them do their job, don't interfere, don't tell them to follow all the rules, those rules can't work in a school like this. Most of my kids shrink under normal rules, but let them work in their own way, give them guidance and help, and they do shine. You're gonna haveta be fully setup and prepared to deal with all sorts of addictions, for so many of my kids came addicted to so much shit it's not even funny.” Peter said.

“Which ones?” They both asked at the same time, and Peter told them both, both of whom they had interviewed.

“And furthermore, they need to interview their own teachers. They're gonna want others there that know what the kids are going through. You'll needta supply an on staff doctor and a therapist, again, preferably ones who know where your kids are coming from. Approximately how many kids do you both have that could benefit from a school like this.”

“About a hundred.”

“A bit better than a hundred and fifty.”

“So, you'll both need facilities and staff roughly the size we have here. I could probably house about fifty more, if we really hadta, but it'd make it tough. We already have a hell of a time trying to juggle everything.”

“Not sure I have anywhere this much space, and nowhere to house them either.”

“Same.”

“Find it, otherwise this can't work. Nothing hasta be brand new or flashy, in fact, it's better if it isn't. Most of my kids don't like that, they're sparse and plain, but it comes from growing up like we all did.”

“I suppose I do have one school, it's been closed for near on twenty years, all the windows are boarded up, it has a decent sized yard, and as far as I know it's still in reasonable condition.”

“I have one too, actually, I have two boarded up schools right now that aren't being used, couldn't afford to keep em open, but can't sell em either.”

“Then there you have it. Get them opened up, get the teachers and the kids in there, and let them do the rest. Clearly you'll haveta provide some monetary support, especially to start, but let them do as much as they can on their own, let them take ownership of it, let them build it up how they want and need it to suit their needs.”

“What if it doesn't work?”

“Yeah, but what if it does. Look how many kids have gone through my doors, and where they all are now. I've taken hundreds upon hundreds of kids who were destined to end up in jail, homeless, or dead, and they now lead great lives. I take the worst of the worst, the slime on the underbelly of society, and I help them to become far more than they could've otherwise.”

“And believe me, we were slimy.” Chance grinned.

“Yeah, sounds like it.”

“Oh, you haven't even been told the truly disturbing details.” Chance said simply.

“Selling yourself, almost killing two kids, that's not disturbing.”

“No, that's just basic life on the street. If I told you disturbing, you'd lose your lunch.”

“Oh.”

“Life on the street, it's like nothing you can possibly imagine. And that's where your school should be as well, by the way, right in the middle of the worst possible place.”

“But why, don't you worry about theft and whatnot?”

“No, not really. You know, we never have homeless or dirty people come in the yard. They know what this school is and what it represents, they know what we're doing here, and even they wouldn't steal from kids who were like them. Proudly announce what your new school is, what it's gonna do, who they're there to help, and I doubt you'll haveta worry. Sure, maybe a little disappears from time to time that even I'm not aware of, but I bet not.”

“Oh. I've never dealt with this sorta thing before.”

“No, but there is some honour amongst the homeless and the destitute, they'd steal from you happily, because you're rich, but they'd never steal from us, because we're even more poor than they are.”

“Um, I'm not rich.”

“What kinda car was that I saw you drive in in?”

“Mercedes.”

“Still think you're not rich. How many of those cars did you see driving in?”

“None.”

“Is it paid off, or on payments.”

“Paid off.”

“Then that car is officially worth more than this school. Congratulations, you're ten thousand times more rich than anyone within twenty blocks of here in any direction. If you make more than five hundred dollars a month, you're considered rich here. Hell, me and my teachers are considered rich, yet, we're not, we give so much back to our local community, that by the end, we have almost none left.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Think about that. You're not fat, but you're certainly well fed. My kids are now too, but how many fat homeless people do you see.”

“I get your point.”

“Good. I was just as rough and dirty as every last one of my kids here are. I ended up here as my last chance too, after damn near killing a student, but the little fuckup deserved it, and when he came to this school and continued to be a little fuckup, I happily handed him over to the police, and he's still in jail, and will stay there for life. Just remember that, almost every last one of us deserves to be here. You can't possibly understand, and while you think you might, I promise you, you simply can't.”

“You damn near killed a student and you didn't end up in jail?” The other man gasped.

“Oh, his parents tried, but he was gonna stab me, so, I fucking nailed that little bitch, broke his face nearly in half, I should've hit him a second time and put him out of the communities misery. Now he's in jail, wasting far more money than this school will ever require.”

“I just fired a teacher for that.” The other man said.

“Let me guess, he was defending himself, and you fired him for protecting either himself or other students?” Peter snarled.

“Yes, but I had no choice, no teacher may touch a student, period.”

“So, what would've happened had he done nothing and that student actually harmed another student, or maybe him. He would've been fired for doing nothing, right. You see, that's the problem with you government thinkers, you can't do that to people. You can't fire them for doing the right thing, but then also say you would've fired him for doing the wrong thing, I hope he's suing you.” Peter looked at him like he was filth.

“He is.”

“Good, now, I want you to leave this school please. I don't like you very much right now, and I'm inclined to not be very nice if you say anything else. I also won't allow you to hire one of my people, they're too good to work for someone like you. Once you get replaced, because I have a feeling that'll happen soon, maybe I'll send someone. Maybe, if you do manage to keep your job, and start a school, hire that teacher back to work in that very same school, then I might no longer hate you.”

“You can't talk to me like that.”

“Actually, I can. Now, please leave, and think long and hard on what was said here today.”

He got up and left without saying anything more.

“What kinda car do you drive?” Peter asked the other man still there.

“A Ford.” He laughed.

“New or used.”

“New, but I bought it almost ten years ago now, I don't replace my vehicles every year. Unlike him, I wasn't brought up rich, and I still have a hard time spending money. I make good money now, but I'm like you guys here, nothing flashy.” He grinned. He likes Peter.

“Good. Then maybe you'll be able to make this work. I doubt he could, and I started doubting it hours ago. I get a very good feeling about you though, and I can usually tell when someone is genuine. Which teacher would you like, we can call him and you can make the offer?”

He said which one he personally liked best, and Peter called him to the office. A few minutes later, he was there.

“Peter tells me that you've been here a long time, and know and understand how this school runs and why it works, is that correct?”

“You could say that, I suppose.”

“You're shy and don't like being in the spotlight.”

“No, most of us that grew up under rocks don't like the light.”

“Fair enough. I got a really good feeling about you earlier when we interviewed you to see how and why this school works, I wanna do the same thing in my school district, and Peter offered up two teachers that he felt would be more than capable of taking on that challenge. I'd like to offer that chance to you.”

“Not me.” Chance giggled.

“Wouldn't take you anyway, you're too fucking ugly for me.” He grinned and stuck out his tongue at Chance.

“Ditto.” Chance giggled again.

“That's a really nice offer, but I can't just leave here, this is my home too.”

“Andrew, this is home, yes, but you have the chance to go do this somewhere else, make a great home for so many other kids just like we were, how our kids are now. Don't pass up the opportunity to go do something great because you're scared.” Peter said softly.

“I'm not scared, I'm terrified. What if I fail?”

“Then you fail, so be it. Then you pick yourself up, say what the fuck did I do wrong, figure it out, fix it, and try again. You think I never failed when I started all this. Think again. At least you have some form of a guideline, you've been with me since nearly the beginning, and you're always welcome to call me as well. We're all failures, but that's what makes us so much better to do what we do here.”

“Fair enough. Can I at least help to find my replacement?”

“Absolutely. And I imagine you won't be needed for at least a couple weeks. The school that you're gonna get sounds as if it's been boarded up for several years, so it's likely to need some powerful cleaning, and probably some work done to it before you can even get in there anyway.”

“That's true. I could give you two weeks, then I'll pay to move you there. It's five hours from here, so not too far. I have no idea how I'll afford everything, but, in the same breath, I can't afford not to, I have too many students that shouldn't be with the kids who think they're normal.”

“Get me the school, get it at least somewhat ready, and me and my teachers and students will take care of the rest. If you have any kids who are serving time, try and get them out and into my school as well. Most of the kids in there really don't deserve to be. I'll haveta ask that I interview every teacher and student personally, and I'm gonna need several care staff as well.” He said, and though he still looks green, he does know he can do it.

“Agreed. I'll do what I can to get you at least the basics. Nothing will be new or fancy, I'll dig through the archives and find you anything that you can all use, and I'll get you a good allotment of cash to go and get everything you need.”

“Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I needta go throw up.”

They watched him leave.

“He'll be fine. He's really very good at what he does, and I know that he'll do very well for you. Now I haveta find a new teacher to replace him, but I already have a few in mind, and I might even ask for one more, since we could use one.”

“Thanks. If this all works out, you may help to turn around my incredibly poor inner city as well.”

“Good. The more we help the kids out to become more than they ever dreamed, the better the entire world will be in the long run.”

“I couldn't agree more.”

They talked for a few minutes more before the man headed out to his hotel. He will head home in the morning. Both Peter and Chance are very happy with what happened, and hope that the other man either gets fired or manages to pull his head from his ass and do something good for once.

They found out a week later, because he actually called Peter and apologized, as well as told him, that he did manage to do so, went to teacher that he had fired, apologized, and offered him the chance to run a new school, told him everything, and offered him a very good salary to do it. He talked it over with his lawyer, who talked it over with the school boards lawyer, and they admitted that his boss had been fully at fault, that he should never have been fired, especially without an inquiry, but that he does want to make amends for that. He did accept, and they too are working together now to create a Last Chance school in their city. Peter and Chance are both very pleased with that.

Andrew left later that week, after helping to hire his two replacements, because Peter was authorized to do so, and he is on the bus to his new home to set up another Last Chance school. Peter gave him several thousand dollars in cash as a donation to a fellow school, and he took it happily, knowing that he will need it very soon.

Almost a week later, an energy auditor came and checked out the entire school, wrote down everything that will be needed to cut their energy consumption nearly in half, and then another week later, a crew was in to take care of all of that. It had been felt that solar collection would not be an added benefit, since there was nowhere suitable to install as large an array as they would need, so it was not added. About three weeks after that, the first power bill came, and with the wind generators and the new energy efficient lighting and everything else that had been done, Peter was told that their power bill is roughly half what it usually is, so they are all happy.

Every day the kids are working on whatever projects they care to that day, and several days Chance and Zayden were in the sewing room, helping everyone in there to make hundreds of blankets for babies and little kids. They are also making hundreds of all in one cloth diapers, and some pajamas, they had gotten word that there was a considerable need for this sort of thing, and so, they wanted to help fill that need.

The kids are still doing amazing wood works, and they always sell fast, and the kids in the other shops are also doing lots. The mechanical shop had recently gotten their hands on three more generator units, and though they can really only use two, they are rebuilding all three anyway and making them into wind power generators. They decided to hell with it, and just installed all three once they were done, and because the electrician had left them connection points to do this easily, they managed to hook it all up, but Peter did call him back to come verify everything was done properly, just to be safe, and he said it was perfect.

Before they know it, spring is slipping away and turning day by day into summer. The greenhouse is nearly overflowing with fresh produce nearly every day, and their garden planters are all doing incredibly well as well. Chance has grown another two full centimeters, put on another two kilograms, and his still boyish equipment has grown even more, and is looking day by day more like a teens equipment, something that Zayden is enjoying thoroughly. Every day they hope that Chance will finally cum, and feed Zayden the treat he deserves, but he is still a little ways off from that they both figure, but the doctor does say that Chance is now, finally, well and fully into puberty. Better late then never. He now almost looks twelve, at least, and though he is still quite small, he is no longer looking quite so young. He even had his first pimple, something he despised.

They have been kept up to date on the two new Last Chance schools, and while they certainly started slow, they are gaining momentum and are already starting to show promising results. This of course pleases all, because Peter has kept them all up to date on this as well. A few of the other kids have decided to become teachers, so that they can do the same thing, to help others that were just like them, and so, of course, Peter is giving them anything and everything he can within his power to help them achieve this goal.

Chance is already doing excellent in his university studies, and both times he had to take a day trip in to actually go sit in on a class, he had a good time. Most of the students there were shocked to have such a young child there, but none treated him poorly because of it, so that is good. Peter took him the first time, and picked him up, but the second, Chance just took the bus too and from.

Chapter 7

Just as spring ended, there came a whisper to them that there is a homeless kid somewhere, the police cannot catch him, the social workers have tried as well, but he keeps slipping through their fingers, and so, they contacted Peter, under the table of course. Since Chance is still so small, and not very threatening looking, yet shockingly tough, Peter asked him if he would go scour the area for the boy and bring him home. Chance took the opportunity. 

He has nothing of any value on him as he goes out one afternoon. He knows the area well that the boy has been spotted, it used to be his home turf, so he knows all the best hiding places. It took a little better than an hour, but Chance saw him.

“Hi there. You must be new here, haven't seen you 'round these gutters before.” Chance said softly.

“My parents kicked me out two weeks ago, or, at least I think it was about that.” He said softly, on the verge of crying.

“I grew up in these gutters, come, sit, tell me your tale, and no matter how embarrassing you think it is, I hundred percent you, I've heard way worse.”

“Okay.”

They went and sat down in the alley they were in, tucked in behind an old smelly and over flowing garbage bin. Chance said nothing, and for several minutes, neither did the boy, but, then he started.

“I'm gay.” He said softly.

“I felt that much. Is that why your parents kicked you out?”

“Yeah, and another reason.”

Chance said nothing, letting the boy say it when he was ready.

“I liketa wear diapers, I pretended to still wet the bed, to at least get Pullups, but I wanted real diapers. I finally worked up the courage to go buy some, and I'd made myself a toy for my bum, and one night, they weren't supposed to be home, I was fucking myself through a super soggy diaper, and they barged in and caught me. They screamed, they hit, they called me all sortsa names, and then they told me I'm no child of theirs and to get the fuck out. I barely had time to put some clothes on, these ones in fact, and that's what I left with, nothing else. I'm starving, and I'm just hoping someone will come and kill me.” He said, tears streaking down.

Instead of saying anything, Chance pulled the slightly bigger and older boy to him, and hugged him tightly. He held him and said nothing as the boy cried until he was cried out. With the emotional turmoil, he also fell asleep. Chance let him sleep, and for probably an hour or more, they stayed just like that before the boy finally woke up.

“Thanks, it's been a long time since someone just held me. It feels nice. Why are you still here though, I'm a freak?”

“Meh, we're all freaks. Besides, you're not the only gay baby boy diaper lover in this alley.”

“Really?” He whispered hoarsely.

“Yep. Don't go falling in love with me though, I already have a boyfriend. I was asked to come and find you and bring you to a special school, somewhere where kids like us can be free to be who and what we are. I was born gutter trash, you were tossed into the gutter, and roughly half the kids were either/or themselves, hell, even our teachers. We live there, we get fed well, we get simple little rooms, and we get lotsa great activities to keep us all busy and help earn money to help run our school.”

“Really?” He said again.

“Yep. Now, how come you kept evading the police and the social workers?”

“Scared, no one would want a defective piece of shit like me anyway, so I would've been tossed around like a diseased rodent.”

“Yeah, been there, done that. There's a new place in town where they stick defective pieces of shit now, and it's the best place in the world for us.”

“You're not lying, are you?”

“Nope, not at all. You can trust me. All you haveta do is trust me and promise to do your best, and the Last Chance school will be the best place in the world.”

“The Last Chance school, but isn't that where the bullies and the killers go?”

“Yep, I was once one of them. Well, didn't kill them, but damn near, and I would've too.”

“Really.” He gasped in shock.

“Yep, you Sir, are looking at an almost hardened criminal. I was offered school or jail. I took school.” He grinned.

“What about the other kids, don't they bully you for being a freak?”

“In our school, we're all freaks, we all come from the same place, and we all want and need the same thing, a place where we can feel like we're normal. There we're normal, even though we're not. I'm not the only gay baby boy diaper lover there, there's several others, we've also got several crossdressers or full on trannies, I bet fully half of us are gay or otherwise sick, fuck, plenty of us sold our asses or pussies to get food, or for many, drugs and or alcohol, fuck, I bet we even have at least twenty or thirty other totally shocking fetishes in our school. Our principal, Peter, is the coolest man you'll ever meet, and he will make you promise to do well, and you'll wanna do it too, just to make him proud of you. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about.”

“And he won't threaten to sell me to the meanest men, to be fucked like I deserve?”

“No, he'd never do that. And don't bother asking him if he'll do you either, I tried, and he told me that that'd never happen.”

“You offered yourself to a man?”

“Hell, since I was eight, that's the first time I offered my little gay baby boy pussy to a man, I'd already been fucked before then, but he was my first man. You've never been fucked, have you?”

“No, not for lack of wanting.”

“Yeah, well, I know of at least a couple other gay baby boys in the school, I won't tell you who, but if you introduce yourself in the school as a gay boy diaper wearer, they'll likely search you out, and who knows, maybe you can get a baby boyfriend outta the deal. So, how old are you, what's your name, how well did you do in school, all that sorta thing?”

“I'm Marshall, I just turned fourteen, and I was an A Honours student. My parents were pretty well off, but, I guess I no longer have parents any more.”

“No, but now you'll have an even better family, I promise you. All you haveta do is try your hardest, be yourself, never back down from a challenge, and live. It'll be awesome, I guarantee it.”

“So, what's your name, and how old are you?”

“Oh yeah, I'm Chance, I'm thirteen, and yes, I know, I look eleven, but I've finally started puberty, my doctor had been worried that I might not, but being at our school and getting good food and lots of good sleep, and of course understanding, seems to have helped me out. When I arrived, fuck how many months ago now, I looked like a fucking eight year old. At least now Peter says I look closer to my age, just still a little on the small side, but that's not likely to change. By the way, I'm also in university now. They say I'm brilliant beyond measure. I say fuck that noise, I'm still just gutter trash.”

“It's good to meet you Chance. I can honestly say I've never met anyone quite like you before.”

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

“It was.”

“Good. So, you wanna go, you'll haveta sit and talk to Peter, he'll ask you all the same things, he'll make you promise to do well, and don't be ashamed to tell him who you truly are and why you were kicked out. I promise, he understands probably more than you do what we're going through. You've lived through it for days, we lived through it our whole lives.”

“Okay, I trust you.”

“Good, you should.” Chance smiled warmly.

Chance sprung up to his feet, extended his hand, and Marshall took it and Chance pulled him up. Marshall was shocked by the amount of strength he felt in the slightly younger, but much smaller boy. The funny thing is, Chance never let go of Marshall's hand as they walked the entire distance to the school, and though it embarrassed Marshall, he also enjoyed it, and never tried to detach. When they made it to the school, Chance took Marshall right to Peter's office.

“New prisoner for inspection Sir.” Chance giggled.

“Mmm, and a tasty looking prisoner he is too. Fuck, you're a right little pretty boy, aren't you.” Peter said.

“Ummm, ummm, ummm.”

“He's pretty new to the streets, he was only just kicked out, so while he's now gutter trash, same as the rest of us, he's not used to it, and didn't haveta live in the pits long, nor did he haveta resort to gutter tactics to survive.” Chance warned.

“Ah. Don't normally see street kids blush like that. I take it you haven't had to sell that hot looking little bum of yours yet to pay for food?”

“No.”

“You're lucky. Me, many of my teachers, and a considerable amount of my kids here hadta do so in order to survive. Then you have the kids like Chance who almost never charged for the pleasure, he was just a right little slut.”

“You did?”

“Yep, I was born to the very gutters you were thrown into, I was sold by my parents to any man wanting to fuck a little boy. Most of the time I rather enjoyed it, but not always.”

“My parents threatened me with that, but then just told me to get out, that I was no child of theirs. My mom was the meanest of them, told me that.....Well, I just don't know if I can repeat it, it was so horrible what she said to me. I mean, I was fucking my gay baby boy diaper loving pussy through a super soggy baby diaper, but still, there was no call for what she said to me.” He said, and though he blushed even more, he managed to say it.

“Congratulations for saying that. During your therapy sessions, you'll eventually be able to get it out and deal with the pain, but, it's a little too soon for you. We don't normally get kids quite so green. You might not even be truly suitable for this school because of that. Most of my kids learned to be mean, they learned to use their bodies to get what they wanted and needed, most know the pain and horror of being beaten horrifically, or having their asses or their pussies fisted roughly for someone else's perverse pleasures, and yes, that's me too. Most of us would or did do anything, and I mean anything to survive. You never went through that. What do you think Chance, you've got amazing senses, what's your feeling on this?”

“Well, on one hand, he's certainly not used to anything near what the rest of us were, but, on the other hand, he's certainly as trashy as the worst of us, I can feel a dirty kinky gay baby boy slut lurking underneath the surface.” Chance said, and as he said so, Marshall just blushed.

“That's not very nice.” He stuttered.

“Buddy, I like my boys a little on the trashy side, hell, a lot. As deep in the gutter as you can go, I feel you'd be well at home there. Tell me, how much do you want an orgy, how many men do you want there, all there to fuck and fill you and only you. You desperately want every drop of cum and piss they can fill you with too, don't you, three cocks in you at a time, all spewing forth every drop they have to offer. And you want that line to keep on going 'til you're either finally satisfied or dead, whatever comes last.”

“Wow, you know all that?”

“Know it, fuck, I've felt it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, most I ever had at one shot was nine men, I wanted a hundred. So, how many and how much?”

“As many as possible, and so much I'm not sure they have a measurement large enough to say it.”

“Yeah, know how you feel. The funny thing is, since coming here, I haven't had anal sex even once. My boyfriend and I've been taking our time, learning to really love each other. We suck and finger each other all the time, and we love to fist fuck each other occasionally as we suck each other, but we've still not made love, and since he and I came together, I haven't even desired to be a dirty rotten slut.”

“That's hot, you fist fuck each other.”

“Hell yeah. What's the most you've ever gotten inside your hot gay baby bum?”

“My fist, and my dildo, at the same time.” He grinned slightly.

“Nice. You really were working hard to take two men at a time, weren't you?”

“Yeah, I've dreamed of it since I was ten, at the oldest.”

“Nice.”

“So, tell me more about yourself Marshall?” Peter asked.

He told Peter everything that he had told Chance, as well as lots more, and for almost an hour, the three of them talked. They got to know who Marshall really is.

“Well, I think I'm satisfied. You must promise me that you'll do your very best here though.”

“I promise.” He said easily and quickly.

“And I too promise to do my best for you as well. Now, we're a full boarding school, so you'll get a room, usually you'll have a room mate, but you make us into an odd number of boys, and I doubt you wanna share with the odd numbered girl, you don't strike me as the least bit straight.”

“Hell no.”

“Thought so. So, 'til you find a boyfriend and partner up, you'll get a room to yourself.”

“We're allowed to have boyfriends and live together?”

“Yes, and you'll get the list of rules around here in a moment, but a major one is no public displays of affection. We all know what you horny teens want and need, and I couldn't possibly stop you even if I wanted to, so, I turn a blind eye. Doctors exams are mandatory, he'll be coming to get you within the next day or two, he'll take so much blood, semen, and urine, that you'll likely feel woozy. When and if you have sex, condoms are supplied and are mandatory, unless you're in a committed relationship and you're both cleared by the doctor first, yet still, I strongly advise you wear. Now, you're a full on gay baby boy diaper lover, so, you'll need diapers.”

“You'll let me wear diapers full time?”

“Of course I will, why wouldn't I?”

“But, but, but, that's depraved behavior.”

“Yeah, and your point is?”

“Isn't it wrong?”

“Does it feel wrong?”

“Oh yeah, and oh so right.” He sighed.

“Exactly. No matter your depravity here, you're accepted. I strongly suggest you take a page outta Chance's book, and when you get introduced to the school at dinner tonight, that you tell everyone who and what you are. So what if you love diapers, no one cares that you don't need them. Ask Chance, he needs them, but he'd never give them up now.”

“Nope, never happen.”

“Really.” He whispered hoarsely.

“Yes. Virtually every gay boy here has toys, I happily bought many of them, yet so many boys, and even several girls, turned their first, sometimes even their second and third, in shop class, I assure you, it's quite enjoyable. The cross dressers are allowed to wear what they want, when they want, and even use whatever bathrooms they care to that day, and you can wear whatever you want, as long as it's not revealing. If you're a full on teen baby, you're even welcome to make yourself baby clothes in the sewing class and wear them, I assure you, you wouldn't be the only one who's done so. If there's anything that we can get for you, within reason of course, you have no fears, just ask, and if I can, I'll get it for you.”

“I think you made him super hard with that one.” Chance giggled, because he looked down, and Marshall is pushing a rather sizable bulge in his ratty pants.

“He's probably not the only one.”

“True, but he looks way bigger 'an me.”

“Yes, well, he looks like a fourteen year old, you still look like an eleven year old, maybe a young twelve now.”

“Fair enough. That's a pretty decent sized weapon you're packing there Marshall, how big is it?”

“Almost fourteen centimeters long, and about seven or eight around.” He admitted, blushing of course.

“Nice. Had I've met you on the streets, I would've ridden and drained you so fucking much, I may've mummified you.”

“And he came.” Peter chuckled.

It is apparent that Marshall is not wearing any underwear, because the wet spot showed up rather quickly, and it is a good sized wet spot at that.

“Mmmm, me thinks it's been several days since you came last, fuck, that's a big load of baby cream.” Chance said, licking his lips.

“Since two days before I was caught. I was edging myself for two days, waiting for my parents to go out, I was planning on taking a good long time, I never went off, now I just did.”

“Wow, never tried that before.” Chance admitted.

“Me neither.” Peter said.

“Yeah, well, I hadta wear five pairs of underwear to keep things down, not to mention, I liked the thickness.” He grinned sheepishly.

“Nice, well now you'll get proper thick thirsty tape on baby diapers. And they are good too. Nice and thick, plenty thirsty, and so comfortable, especially once wet.”

“Have you tried double diapering with them?”

“No.”

“Or how about a baby diaper inside one?”

“No.”

“How about a cloth diaper so thick it's like wearing a pillow?”

“No.”

“I wanna try it all. I've dreamed of being diapered all day every day for as long as I can remember, and I've wanted them ultra thick, and ultra thirsty. I've read dozens, maybe hundreds of stories, many of them gay diaper love stories, and that always made me the hardest.”

“I'll get you baby diapers, or diaper doublers, or even both if you'd like.” Peter offered.

“Really, you'd do that?”

“Sure. Are you a teen baby as well?”

“Yes and no. I don't like pooping my diapers, though I have before, I have no desire to sleep in a crib, and I don't want someone to treat me like a baby, at least all the time. I do want ultra thick baby diapers, and maybe even baby bottles and soothers, super cute baby jammies would be amazing, and maybe even some of the clothes would be awesome.”

“Then I think you'll enjoy sewing class, there you're welcome to make anything you care to, including the cloth diaper of your dreams. If I'm not mistaken, there's still lots of the cloth diaper materials left over from the cloth diaper run we did a while back.”

“Cloth diaper run. Where'd you run in cloth diapers, and all of you?”

“No no, nothing like that.” Peter laughed. “No, what I meant was, we did an entire run of assorted sizes of cloth diapers to give to parents of babies and young children who couldn't afford disposable diapers. We also made blankets and clothes for them at the same time.”

“Oh, almost got excited there for a minute.” Marshall grinned cutely.

“If you wanted, you'd be more than welcome, though technically a diaper only isn't considered fully clothed, so you'd haveta wear a baby outfit over top of it, but just a cute little baby onesie would be considered fully dressed here.”

“Wow, I might even do that.”

“If you make a super thick cloth diaper, I will too, and my boyfriend Zayden likely will as well. And Peter, I'd absolutely take some diaper doublers as well please. I've heard of them, just never seen or used one, so never thought of it.”

“You didn't get much computer access, did you?”

“No, before coming here, my sole computer usage was while at school, and there I'd never search for anything like that.”

“Sure, I haveta order more diapers anyway, so I'll order a bunch for you boys at the same time. Would you also like some mega thick baby diapers Chance, since I'm certain I'll be buying some for Marshall.”

“Oooh, yes please, and enough for Zayden as well.”

“Of course.”

“I haveta go pee, any chance you could show me to my room, so that I can put a diaper on please?”

“Of course, the diaper change room's right around the corner, though it doesn't get used much any more, since all the students have their own bedrooms, but we still keep it fully stocked in case it's closer and easier for the boys to get changed.”

“No girl diaper wearers?”

“No, not this year, and usually for every one female diaper lover we get, we get ten males. It's the boys who seem to love those more, just not only.”

“That's what I found as well.”

“Peter, if you wanna take Marshall to the change room, I'll hit the clothes store to see if I can find him some decent clothes, his probably can't even be salvaged and made into something new.”

“That's a great idea Chance, and I think I agree with you as well. They're practically rags already.”

“Yeah, but at least we can use them as rags in the shops still and get one last use from them.”

“Yep, all about the reusing.”

Peter led Marshall to the change room, while Chance headed to the storage room. Once there, Peter showed Marshall where all the supplies are, then left him to change. Chance quickly searched the racks with Marshall's size on them, and found some clothes that would make Marshall look as good as he should. He headed back, and knocked on the door and Marshall opened the door, exposing himself in just his freshly wetted diaper.

“Ooh, you're fucking hot in a soggy baby diaper, and you musta hadta go real bad, you almost got it to quarter capacity in one wetting.”

“Thanks, I bet you're even better looking, you're so cute already, but in only a soggy baby diaper, I bet you're smokin' hot. As for peepeeing my thick thirsty tape on baby diaper, yeah, I hadta go real bad. I've never actually gotten to wear a proper baby diaper, well, since I was a baby of course. This is so much nicer.”

“I never hadta suffer with Pullups, well, that's not true, some of the stupid foster families gave me Pullups, but I refused them, made them get me baby diapers, though there were a few times when I hadta suffer through one for the night.”

“I'll never wanna go back, this is way better.”

“Yeah.”

“Get in there and get dressed. Though, I do agree, you are pretty hot in a diaper, and I'm not even a diaper lover.” Peter said.

“Thanks.”

Marshall grabbed the clothes from Chance's hands, and without even closing the door, he put on the pants and shirt that Chance had brought him. Chance had to grin, he had chosen perfectly, and Marshall's super thick diaper shows just the right amount.

“I can see that I'm wearing a diaper.” He said, while looking at himself in the full length mirror. “You're sure no one will harass me?”

“Absolutely certain.” Peter said.

“Good, then it's perfect.”

“Good.” Peter and Chance said together.

So, for the next hour, before dinner time, they toured the school, and Marshall got to pick one of the six bedrooms that they have open. He chose the one that is right next door to Chance and Zayden, though Chance had said nothing of that, but is happy and told Marshall this, and why, who is also happy. Marshall loves the shops, and says that he loves doing all that stuff, but mechanical stuff most of all. He was shown the sewing and craft room, and he loves this as well, said he has always wanted to really learn how to sew. He even loves their roof top garden. All the classrooms were looked into, and while they had seen just about every student, they had told everyone that introductions will be made later. Finally the dinner bell rang, and everyone filed into the cafeteria together.

“So, as everyone knows, Chance went out today to scout out a possible new student. He was brought home, so, everyone, welcome your new brother, Marshall.”

“Hi Marshall.” Everyone said happily.

“Now, Marshall, go ahead and tell them who you are.”

“Okay, well, um, I'm Marshall, like you were told, I'm fourteen, and I was kicked out of my house a few days ago, because I'm a horrible disgrace of a human being, a piece of shit, I'm a gay baby boy diaper lover.” He said softly, but clearly enough that everyone heard him.

“Congratulations. It takes a lot of courage to do that, even when you know that it's gonna be okay. I promised you that nothing bad would happen because of it, and it won't, but that still takes guts. So, would anyone like to have Marshall join them, since he's talked lots with Chance and I, so he should get to know someone else.” Peter asked.

One hand in particular went up, and Chance hid a bright smile, it is exactly who he had been hoping it would be. One of the other gay baby boy diaper lovers in the school.

“There you go Marshall. Go see Jamie, and he'll get you more acclimated to the school.” Peter said, pushing the scared young man gently toward the thirteen year old boy.

“Perfect, I hoped he'd claim Marshall as his own, I think they'll make a cute couple.” Chance said to Peter, and then, just then, Zayden came up and hugged his boyfriend.

“I'm glad you're back Baby. Letting you go out into the wild like that all alone left me feeling really antsy the whole time you were gone.”

“It's daylight, it's reasonably safe, and I'm not without skills, so nothing to worry about Baby.”

“I know, but you would've been nervous if it was me out there too.”

“Yes, but you're just a little softy who couldn't hurt a flea.”

“Yeah, that's what they usedta call me.” He laughed.

“No no, it was wimp and weakling, wasn't it.”

“Only if they wanted to die a painful death.” Zayden growled menacingly, then broke out giggling.

“Yeah. It is good to be back home where I belong though. I don't belong out there in the wild jungle any more, I'm a tamed animal too.”

“Yeah, let's eat Baby.”

They joined the rest of their fellow classmates and teachers and went and got a good dinner. They sat and chatted happily with those at their table, and then, after dinner, they went and played in the games room with several others.

By the end of the week, Marshall has already come right out of his shell, and seems very happy, Chance has noted, and when Peter delivered the super thick diapers, and doublers, Chance, Zayden, and Marshall, as well as Jamie were all triple diapered, they each had one of their regular diapers with a whole bunch of holes in them, then one of the ultra thick ones over top of that, with an incredibly thirsty doubler between them. They had all had to put on diaper shirts and tape the diapers up extra well in order to hold them on, and every person in the school can tell exactly what they are wearing, and most just grinned at them and told them they were naughty baby boys, and of course they smiled and said thanks.

That night, Chance and Zayden were so fucking horny from wearing such amazingly thick baby diapers all day, and they did last all day too, they had changed from their night diaper to them, and now it is bedtime, that they could barely contain their horniness. They fell onto their bed after stripping each other almost violently, and before they knew it, they were sucking each other. They had pushed down the front of their super thick diapers, so that they could reveal each other, and their hands are also inside the backs of each others diapers, toying with his boyfriends' baby bum hole. Before too long, and with almost no lube, they were fist deep inside each other, moaning and sighing up a storm, sucking and fisting each other as slowly as they were capable of doing.

Their first orgasms, though, came too fast, at almost two minutes, so they did not even bother to stop, and kept right on going. This time they lasted several minutes, but enjoyed their orgasms none the less, and then their third and final cum of the night, before detaching, came damn near twenty minutes later. They changed each other, whispered to each other how much they love each other, and then curled up and went to sleep.

“Mmmm, good morning Baby?” Chance said when he woke up, to find that Zayden is already awake and tickling his chest nicely.

“And good morning to you too Baby.”

“Wanna wear our baby diapers the same way as we did yesterday?”

“For sure, but neither one of us are even full yet, wanna be super naughty and just leave them, and poke holes in them too?”

“Ooh, okay, that sounds really fucking hot.”

“Thought you might like that.”

“Yeah, and here's something else I think you'll think's really fucking hot. I need you finally buried in me, tonight Baby, I want your cum, your piss, your love, all buried deep inside me. I think we've waited long enough, we love each other a great deal, far more than either of us ever dreamed was even possible.” Chance whispered right into Zayden's ear.

“Oh god yes. I've waited my whole life to make love, and to be made love to, I never truly believed that it existed, but I hoped it was real.”

“Me too. Shall we get up, Baby, and be super naughty gay baby boys together.”

“Fuck yeah.”

So, Chance got out of bed, grabbed everything they will be needing, and then proceeded to quadruple diaper his baby boyfriend. As soon as Zayden was properly padded, they traded places, and Chance got his diaper added to as well. They threw on their slimmest pair of pajamas, they had both made them in sewing class, they are a one piece, in a babyish fabric, they are so soft and comfortable, and already shows off their diapers nicely when they care to show them off. Now they are showing off spectacularly.

“Wow, you look really fucking hot like that.” Zayden groaned once he finished getting Chance into his pajamas.

“So do you. Wanna wear just our baby jammies and our mega thick baby diapers all day?”

“I will if you will. We can still put on shoes easily enough, because I wanna work out in the wood shop today.”

“Sounds good to me Baby.”

Just as they were exiting their bedroom, Marshall and Jamie were exiting theirs, for they started sharing just a couple days before, and they have been exceptionally happy since as well. Then they looked at the boys, and they too groaned.

“Wow, you two are fucking hot like that. What've you got on, five diapers?” Jamie asked.

“No, just four, but our inner one is the one we wore last night, so it's nice and soggy, but wasn't full yet.” Chance grinned.

“Wish we had jammies like that now, but wanna go baby diaper each other up the same way Baby, since we're only about half full ourselves?” Marshall asked.

“Okay, and then you wanna go make our own baby jammies today.”

“Not very good at sewing, to tell you the truth, but I will if you can help me.”

“Okay.” He said brightly, and then they ducked back into their bedroom to get each other properly diapered.

Jamie and Marshall joined Chance and Zayden at their table only a few minutes later. They had already gotten their food, and joined the other two who had also already started eating.

“So, you like?” Zayden asked.

“Oh hell yeah, it's amazing.” Marshall said.

“Yeah, it is, isn't it.”

“I wanna try making some cloth diapers today too.” Marshall said.

“Okay, I will if you will.”

“If you can, would you guys make us one each as well please?” Zayden asked.

“Sure, if we can, we will. You want regular, thick, extra thick, or so fucking thick you can't walk?” Marshall grinned.

“I think you know our answer to that. Granted, we should still be able to walk, we don't wanna be carried like babies, now do we.”

“No, that's true.” Marshall said.

They talked and laughed all throughout their breakfast, and then, once they were done, they separated ways and headed out. Marshall and Jamie to the sewing room, where they worked long and hard and got themselves each a very cute pair of pajamas, which they changed into as soon as they were done, and they love them, and then they made each other, as well as Zayden and Chance an ultra thick, all in one cloth diaper. 

Chance and Zayden were in with a whole bunch of other kids, they are making more tables and chairs again, since that seems to be their single most popular seller. This time they are making even more, and a few more styles as well. All are having fun and learning lots together.

When it was dinner time, Jamie and Marshall brought Chance and Zayden a gift.

“You got em done?” Chance asked excitedly. “By the way, your baby jammies look amazing as well, and you look so sexy in them, especially with your mega thick baby diapers showing so nicely.”

“Thanks, and yeah, we just finished in fact, just in time.” Marshall said happily.

“Nice, they're so thick and soft. Can't wait to try them out, but that'll be for tomorrow I think.” Chance said.

“That's our plan as well.” Jamie said.

They talked happily as they ate, and then they went and played in one of the lounges until almost an hour before bedtime, when Chance was getting very full, since he is holding his pee, and very horny. He looked to Zayden, who grinned and nodded, saying that he too is getting full and horny, and so, they said goodnight to their friends, and went to bed, but absolutely not to sleep.

“Now, I know that as much as we wanna make hot gay baby boy diaper love to each other, I'm still just too small to do so, so if I can't, then I don't want you to either, and with these diapers, we couldn't possibly anyway.”

“We could just pull them down and make love to each other that way.” Zayden said.

“Yes, but then we'd really needta be in the doggy position for that to work at all, but I wanna look into your gorgeous eyes as we make love for our first time. I wanna hold each other tenderly as we make love, and, most importantly, I wanna kiss deeply as we make love. I want it as slow and tender as we can possibly manage.”

“Mmmm, you do have a point there, and that's what I want as well, so our first time will be bare, but next time, we wear a thinner baby diaper, and we make gay baby diaper love to each other, I think you're more than big enough to go through one of them.”

“Possibly, hopefully.”

They attached themselves at the lips, and kissed deeply, passionately, and for more than ten minutes, that is all that they did. Eventually, their hands started working as well, and they just lightly stroked each other in every area that they knew made the other feel amazing. For almost twenty minutes, this is all they did, still standing there, kissing, still in their cute baby jammies and their amazingly thick and soggy baby diapers.

Even though it was tricky to do so, they did manage to strip each other of their pajamas, and slipped their hands inside each others diapers, and as they kissed more, they are now petting each others baby bums. At much the same time, they reached each others centre, and started tickling and stroking each other in that most tender place. They are moaning deeply into each others mouth as they slowly finger each other, and as they slip a second finger in, they moan even deeper still. 

With their other hand, they start releasing all diapers that they are wearing, and as each one falls, with a satisfying sound, at their feet, they move to the next. Finally they are standing there; naked, hard, kissing, and fingering. Their dicks are even now kissing almost as erotically as they are.

Slowly they made their way to the bed, and fell into it, though they never once detached. They are still fingering and kissing each other, and they feel so amazingly good.

“I need you buried inside me please Baby, do it, make love to me, fill me with all the cum and piss you can, and then make love to me again.” Chance whispered.

“Without our baby diapers to catch everything, we might make a bit of a mess.”

“I know, and I'm okay with that. I'll ask that you slip my plug in once you've finished filling me, and I'll do the same for you as well.”

“Okay.”

Chance rolled onto his back, opened and spread his legs invitingly, and Zayden slipped into position, aiming where he and his boyfriend have desired to be for so long already. As soon as Zayden was in position, Chance wrapped his arms and legs around his baby, pressed their lips together once more, and as they began kissing once more, Zayden slipped fully inside Chance, and started making incredibly slow and gentle love to his baby.

Sadly they are too hot, though, and as such, they came only five minutes later, which is probably a full four minutes longer than they thought they might last, but still not the hour that they had hoped for either. Zayden did not stop his motions though, he continued his slow and deliberate, long deep strokes inside Chance, he is slipping in as far as he is able to, then pulling out as far as he is able to. They both feel amazing. Zayden has needed to pee for the last nearly two hours now, and the only reason he was able to hold it at all, is simply because he had been too hard. Granted, more than half the day he had had to force himself to pee, because he had been too hard. Chance was the same, and they grinned to each other several times throughout the day as they noticed this in the other.

Finally the urge to pee slammed into Zayden, and so, he slipped all the way inside his baby, paused all motions, and concentrated just enough to let go his stream. This is probably the largest single load of pee that Zayden has ever expelled, and Chance is moaning even deeper than he is in receiving it.

As soon as the flow stopped, and Zayden had pushed out as much as he could, he started an even slower, softer pace, and truly made love to his baby. Chance is so gloriously juicy now, so slick and amazing, that Zayden feels that he could easily slip his whole hand inside Chance, at the same time. Of course, he is not going to do that. Chance, though, seems to know just what to do with his anal muscles to make it feel utterly amazing to Zayden, he can make himself surprisingly tight, and shockingly loose, and he alternates as to what he does every so often. 

They are both sweating hard almost half an hour later, and for easily ten minutes they had forced their orgasms to back off, but, once Chance had enough, and could not hold it any longer, and exploded, it caused Zayden to go off fantastically as well. They both slumped down, Zayden resting on his smaller boyfriend, but not crushing him. They stayed like this for several minutes as they came down from something that was far more, well, everything, than they ever dreamed possible.

“My god, I love you so much Baby, you made me feel like a god.” Chance whispered.

“I love you that much and more Baby, and you made me feel like a god as well.”

“Thanks. You better plug my gay baby bum, and then I so desperately wanna make love to you now.”

“Okay.” 

Zayden grabbed the plug off their end table, and as he slipped out of Chance, with a squelching, sucking pop, he reached down and slipped the rather sizable plug inside, to hopefully hold in as much of the mess as possible. They are not really all that worried about it, but still, they do have to sleep in their bed tonight still, and they will almost certainly not have the energy needed to remake the bed, they both know this for fact.

Once Chance was all taken care of, Zayden rolled onto his back, opening and spreading his legs, and Chance took the offer right away and crawled into place. Given their height difference, in this position, it is much harder for them to kiss, but still, as Chance slipped all in Zayden, they did manage just fine, and Chance took up an even slower pace than their last time. Now that the pressure is relieved, he really wants to take his time, and even though he has been ignoring his screaming bladder, it is getting even more insistent, and so, he pauses and pees. Chance also gave a far greater output of pee than he has ever done so before, and they both moan deeply from it, though Zayden did moan more so. 

As soon as he stopped peeing, Chance continued making love to his baby, and for almost ten minutes more, he managed to last, making it damn near thirty minutes. Chance too did not stop as soon as he finished cumming, and kept right on going, only he slowed down even more, yet he too is pulling all the way out, before slipping back in as far as he is capable of going. He knows that he does not have a lot to work with yet, but what he has, he is working perfectly, at least Zayden thinks so, and he too is no stranger to being fucked, yet this is absolutely not fucking. In fact it is so far from fucking that they cannot even be compared. 

For almost another thirty minutes, they made love, and when finally Zayden came again, Chance exploded a mere one second after, and then that was it. The fact that they were making a mess of the bed no longer mattered, because the mess they are about to make for the rest of the night will make it seem inconsequential. They passed out completely, with light still on, and not covered up, they probably had the single most satisfying sleep of their lives.

Throughout the night, they did move, and Chance is no longer inside Zayden, and instead of Chance laying on Zayden, they are now laying on their sides, yet still intertwined how they were as they had been making love. Several times throughout the night, they peed on each other, and even though the pee was getting cold beneath them, it still did not wake them. It was just after breakfast started, when Peter came to find them, and like the last time that he had had to come and get them, he burst out laughing when he witnessed the scene that he found before him.

“Come on you two very dirty gay baby boys. Wake up.” He said, and for almost five minutes, he had to do this, before they finally came too.

“Oh, yuck, we passed out before diapering each other.” Chance said before he even realized Peter was there.

“Yeah, you sure did, and it smells like a football teams locker room in here too.”

“Oh, good morning Peter.” Zayden groaned as he came to as well. “Yuck, I don't miss this.”

“Me neither.” Chance said.

“Throw on your robes Baby boys, go hit the shower, but be quick about it, breakfast started a good twenty minutes ago now, and I'm willing to bet you're both super hungry.”

“Oh yeah, I sure am.” They both said identically, and at the exact same time, then they started giggling.

“Then hop to it boys.”

Peter just laughed as the boys slipped out of bed, Chance reached underneath himself and removed his butt plug, and then they both put on their robes and headed across the hall. Peter very quickly stripped the bedding off the bed, including the protective sheet, because it is soiled as well, and then took it to the laundry room.

By the time Peter made it back, the boys were just exiting from the bathroom. Peter grabbed their brand new cloth diapers, and held them out to the boys, and then grabbed them their one piece pajamas, figuring that they would probably appreciate them right now, and they do. They quickly slipped into their diapers, then their jammies, slipped on their slippers, and headed to the cafeteria with Peter.

“So, finally made love to each other last night, huh.”

“Yeah, do you know everything that happens around here?” Zayden laughed.

“I see all, I know all.” He grinned brightly to them.

“Yeah, right.” Chance snorted.

“No shit right. No, I just happen to know that you two hadn't made love to each other yet, and I'm a hundred percent certain that you did so last night. You're both glowing even more than you usually are every morning, so much so, that there can really only be one cause.”

“You're right, of course. It was glorious too. We've both fucked and been fucked too many times to count, yet, last night was at minimum ten thousand times better than any dozen or more times together of being fucked.” Chance said wistfully.

“Which is why I'm so glad you boys held off for so long. Sure, you could've been shagging like bunnies, but it's just not the same.”

“Mmmhmm.” They both sighed.

“So, what are you boys up to today?”

“Not too sure, but was thinking of taking a bunch of fellow students out to the thrift shops in town and see what we can find.” Chance said.

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” Zayden said.

“In those thick cloth baby diapers, which will likely show lots underneath even your baggiest of clothes.”

“Absolutely. Who's gonna tease us, probably no one, and if they do, they can't possibly tease us for something that we love so fucking much that we'd never willingly give them up. Now, I don't know about Zayden, but can we pause this conversation for a minute, I need food?” Chance said as they made it to the cafeteria.

“Let's eat.”

All three of them loaded up their plates and bowls, then went and sat down. For several mouthfuls, none of them said anything, but then they carried on their conversation.

“You're probably right, it's likely no one would harass you, but you never know. It's up to you boys, of course, and you're welcome to ask a teacher or two to go with you as well as chaperons to ensure nothing bad happens. Sadly I can't offer to go today, I have a shit load of paperwork to do.”

“We might just do that, because, not only the more the merrier, but the more adults the less troubles.”

“Exactly. I'll give you boys the school debit card, so that you don't haveta carry a bunch of cash.”

“Thanks, we'd appreciate that.”

They continued talking until they were done eating, though the boys actually went up for seconds, which is incredibly rare. Once they were done eating, they called out and asked who all wanted to go on a walk of the neighborhood and check out the thrift stores again. They had twenty seven fellow students, and two teachers all agree to go. Chance told everyone to go ahead and get dressed and ready to go, and that they can all meet in the front entrance.

Chance and Zayden went and got each other dressed, and though you can most certainly tell what they are wearing under their pants, both think that it looks exceptionally hot. A few of the kids giggled when they saw them, and asked them if they were really that brave, and they nodded happily. Granted, they do have one girl amongst them who has a very serious Adams apple, and a voice as deep as Peters, so they are not the only ones that could be singled out.

They all headed out once they were all gathered, and they spent almost the entire day scouring the neighborhood. Any time that they had too much to continue packing, even though they all have carts, they would take it back to the school and head out again. They all had a really good day, found lots, spent little, and got some good exercise out of it. Of course they checked every alley for free things that people throw out, and whenever they found something that they could use, they took it as well.

Almost half the time that they were out, Chance and Zayden even held hands, but then, a few other same sex couples were holding hands as well. Most who noticed smiled warmly to the boys, a few gave a shocked second look, and they had one man cum in his pants. At least they are reasonably certain that he had. No one gave any of them any troubles though, so that was good.

As time seems to do, it rolled on, and before they knew it, summer was almost over. Even though it would technically be summer break for most school kids, Peter thought it was a great time to get the kids ahead. During what was classified as summer break, though, they went to a half schedule instead, which meant that all the kids had far more free time to do as they pleased, which for almost every last one of them was making or fixing things.

They all love doing this so much, that they do not feel that it is work. They got lots of furniture made, and all of it sold. The mechanical class repaired dozens of tools, and or built new things from all their spare parts, some of which they kept to use, the rest they too sold. The metal work shop did nearly a tonne of artwork, and it too all sold.

Another baby clothes and cloth diaper drive was run, this time for an entire week, because they had gotten a huge donation of good fabrics for this, and the kids all helped this time, and made hundreds of diapers in sizes that would fit up to an average ten year old, because bed wetting amongst the poor is shockingly high, so they always need them, as well they made so many clothes that they could start a store. They donated it all though. So many parents were happy that it was not even funny, and a lot of bed wetting kids were even very happy.

When it came time for the bulk of their gardens to be picked, they all helped in the kitchen those days to preserve all that they could, and now they have canned and frozen vegetables to last them damn near the whole year they feel, as well as what their greenhouse will supply during the rest of the year. They even got permission to add a chicken coop on top of the school in their garden area, so the kids all built one, moved it up there, and managed to get forty laying hens, as well as two breeding pairs, that they put in a separate coop to keep them separated.

Because of this, their food bill went down slightly, of course not huge, but certainly enough to help, and it is good for them all. The other thing that has gone down, though it is drastically, is their power consumption. Ever since the upgrades were done, including the power generators, their power bills had been cut nearly in half, which is huge for what the school does. 

Chance had been talking to Peter about that sort of thing as well, and told him that he has an idea for reducing their gas bill as well, but would not tell him. He and Zayden, and several kids in the metalworking and mechanical shops all helped them to design and build a wood fired boiler that could be tied in and used in conjunction with the gas fired one that is already being used, so to use less gas, and to use up some of the massive amount of scrap wood that they tend to generate. They are designing it to be fully automatic, self feeding, and can take a mix of wood pieces up to thirty centimeters cubed and sawdust. It uses a blower system to burn the wood considerably hotter, to reduce waste and smoke, Chance and a few others had done a huge amount of research into it to make it happen. They managed to get the exhaust so minimal, that unless you were right next to the chimney, you could not even tell that there was a fire burning at all, and it produced shockingly little smoke.

Once it was ready, Chance called the head of the school board himself and asked him to send someone who would be capable of installing such a thing into the system, and to do so safely. He laughed and asked if they ever stopped thinking of stuff like that, and Chance said no. Someone was there the next day.

Peter asked what the hell was happening, so Chance told him, and he was just as shocked. The person who is doing the install for them is also shocked that a bunch of students had researched, designed, and built the entire thing from scrap, because it looked like a high end wood fired boiler system. He got it installed, and then Chance took the honour of getting it lit and running, and then they loaded the hopper full of scrap wood and sawdust. It started feeding right away. Right now it will not get used a lot, because it is summer, so all they need it for is hot water, but it should be able to run more than efficiently enough to provide all their hot water needs, it just may need help once it comes time to heat the building as well. In theory, it should reduce their gas consumption by as much as seventy five percent though, because the kitchen still uses a fair bit.

As materials came available, the students in the mechanical class would build new wind turbines, and install them as well, and for every one they install, they figure that they are chopping nearly ten percent off their energy usage, and though they know that they cannot technically fit the twelve or so that they figure they need, if they are all the same size, they would all love to do so. Instead, once they had as many installed as they could, they were offered to the other schools in the city to help them as well, and they were installed. They ended up building two more wood fired boiler systems for two other schools that always have an excess of wood waste, and they too were installed, and are working well. 

From all the sales of everything that the students have been making, the school was able to donate more than enough money to the local soup kitchens to feed the entire homeless population for an entire year. The kids never cared about all the money that they were helping to make, they were just happy to do so and help everyone else out as well. 

At the end of summer, Peter asked the opinion of everyone in the school, and they were all for it, so one to two nights a week, they decided that they would do a community outreach program to teach anyone who cared to know, how to read, do math, and other basic skills. They decided to start slow at just one night a week though. Peter wants all his kids to do this teaching, because not only will it teach them so much more than they know, but it will help so many people in their community.

The first month, they had to turn people away every night, because they were full, so the second month, they did it two nights a week, and that was just about perfect. They broke it up into math and reading, and they taught everyone who came through their doors. Every person who could not read, was tested for dyslexia, and those who were diagnosed with it, or whom had already known, were taught several techniques to help them to read, and by the fourth month, they were seeing drastic improvements. They expanded their classes to other things, like working in the shops, and any who showed real potential, they found grants for them to go to the local trades schools and get taught for free.

By the time six months was up, the crime in their area had dropped by damn near fifty percent, and when you consider how much crime happens in a slum, that is a massive improvement. Peter had had several people want to come and do interviews, but he refused, said that he and all his students desired peace and privacy and the right to do good work without having a spectacle made of it, that they are not doing it for money or fame, just to do good work. It was still reported, anyway, and his words were used, and this caused donations to pour in for him to do all that he does, so, in the end, it worked out anyway.

Zayden graduated high school almost a full year early, and he was ecstatic. By that time, though, Chance has already graduated six out of ten courses that he wanted to take, and so, he and Zayden went together and took the courses that they wanted to take, though they still did so at Last Chance as often as they could, but they were needed in university a lot as well by then, but that was okay.

They both graduated the same year, Chance with three different doctorates and a couple masters, and Zayden with his bachelor of arts and a masters. Chance could now become a principal of a school himself, but he wanted experience first, and Zayden was going to be a shop teacher. They worked in Last Chance for only two years, but, the last year, they scoured the country for cities that could use their help. By then, four other Last Chance schools had popped up, all using Peter's model, and all are doing very well. In the end, Chance and Zayden had to pick between four cities who wanted them to come and help them like Peter had helped their city. There was one that was worse than the others, and so, that was where they decided to go.

To say it was a tearful farewell the day that Chance and Zayden left school for their final time would be an understatement. They are going on to continue their good work, and though it is sad for them to go, for such a reason, they all know that it has to be done.

When they arrived to their new school, they had to laugh. They had seen garbage dumps that look better, but it is now home, and they are going to make the best of it and make it the best damned school and home any of the kids who shall go there will ever have known. It took a full year to get it up and running smoothly, cleaned up so that the entire place was usable, but they got their first teachers and students in very quickly, and they all learned a lot together, worked hard for and with each other, and like Peter before him, Chance made his Last Chance school the best place all those kids had ever imagined.

Chance sprang twenty three kids from the local kiddy pens, and had referred to him fifty nine students within his first month, but by the end of their first year, they were at damn near a hundred and fifty kids. Every last kid, and teacher alike, had decided wholeheartedly to stay in the school and live there, even the kids who had families, they too were not going home to anything special or caring in almost every case, so school was a much nicer place to stay. It took a while to get everyone bedrooms, but they did it together.

They too were always scouring their neighborhood for donations and freebies, and once their name was out there and people started to understand what they were all about, the donations started rolling in. It did not hurt that Chance still does impeccable woodworking, and he is happily teaching all his kids this, and so they are able to sell some very good quality furniture.

It was a simple life, a loved life, for Chance and Zayden stayed together for life, and even though never truly got married, they really are anyway. They love life in their new home, and though they call and talk to Peter a lot, they have their own home now, and they are doing just as well as Peter did. By the time two years was done, they were at just about two hundred students, two hundred and ten is the most that they could house at one time, so they are already at damn near full capacity. The school board had helped Chance in any way they could, because they knew where he had come from and what Peter had done for their city, and they desperately needed it as well, so they rarely complained about money that he needed spent, but really, after the first year, he used almost none from them, and ran almost solely on donations and sales.

Shortly after Chance moved, his mom got out of jail. They had mailed each other letters, several times a year, so she knew what he was up to and all that, so she was not surprised that he had moved, nor that he had moved on. He offered to move her to the same city that he lives in, to pay to put her through school, to help her become more than she ever thought that she could be, and she decided, that since her son could do it, coming from the same gutters she grew up in, that why not, and so, she took his offer, came to his new home, went to school, became a teachers aid and a cook, and then Chance hired her. She became a valued and valuable teacher and mentor to all the kids, because she was just like them, she knew what they were up against, she had struggled with the same battles. She is finally happy, and it shows.

By year ten, their city was almost as clean as it could be, and though Chance always has kids rolling through his school, there are not quite as many as there used to be, he seems to hold steady at about a hundred and fifty students, and he and his students too do the community outreach learning programs, and much the same things that Peter had done for all his kids.

The End.

****Well, there you have it, another one bites the dust, I hope that you enjoyed. Please remember that this story, as are all my others, is my property, I write it for myself and share with others who may enjoy them. Please request permission before sharing it anywhere else. If you would like to contact me about this or any of my other stories, feel free to do so at Erich5748 at ymail.com, but please no flames, you were warned about what this story involved. Please also remember that this is a free site, but needs our help to stay free, so donate what you can. Thanks for reading.****


End file.
